


One Shots - Annie and Jeff

by JFWritingStories



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Friendzone, Humor, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Past Drug Addiction, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sweet, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 66,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFWritingStories/pseuds/JFWritingStories
Summary: One shots around the Annie Eddison and Jeff Winger relationship. I may add tags depending on the kind of chapters I upload. If any of it containt or need any warning, I'll add it in the chapter's summary. Also, If you have any idea or situation that you'd like to see, you can let me know in the comments and I'll try to write about it. :) Your kudos and comments are really appreaciated.
Relationships: Annie - Relationship, Annie Edison & Jeff Winger, Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 76
Kudos: 88





	1. Divorcé to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Annie see each other after 10 years.

Jeff walked into a bar, it was a nice place where he used to go to catch up with his friends, sometimes he would see Britta, catch up about their lives. Most of the time he hung out with Ian, Craig and Chang. Turns out people do change a lot in 10 years.

His hair had some grey locks, even though he didn’t really like it, he found out girls usually were into it. At least the ones who he hit on when he went out to drink something. He was not that into dating, but sometimes he would see a pretty girl and he would make a move, nothing serious, he had found out maybe a relationship wasn’t for him. 

He made plans with Britta, who was now married to Troy and had 2 kids, “a plot twist” Abed said. He walked into the bar straight out of his job as a lawyer, he kept being a college teacher, he found out his old friend, Annie, was right, he did enjoy it.

Jeff looked over the bar to see Britta and Troy next to a big group of girls who were, apparently celebrating something. He was surprised to see them really interacting with a brunette girl with short hair, he wasn’t that proud that he had already checked out their friend head to toe, if she wasn’t there with Britta and Troy he would have hit on her in seconds. All the group were putting special attention to the brunette girl, he assumed it was a bachelorette party.

Troy saw him and made him a little sign for him to walk over them. He walked there and Britta gave him a big smile, “Wait, wait! Close your eyes!”, Britta said, putting her hands over Jeff’s eyes. “Why? What? Hello, nice to see you again”, Jeff groaned. Britta turned him a little bit.

“Is Pierce back from the death?”, he joked. Britta uncovered his eyes and he had to look a little bit down, he saw the brunette girl staring at him with big doe blue eyes and a smile forming on her face. He had a weird dejavú but couldn’t quite understand until she opened her mouth. “Well, Pierce coming back from the dead would’ve been way cooler than me”, Annie said. 

He was speechless. It had been nearly 10 years since he had lost all kind of contact with Annie Eddison, and now this stupidly gorgeous woman was in front of him, she looked incredibly close to his Annie, but now she seemed overly confident, like she knew the kind of effect she had on people, specially on Jeff.

“Annie?”, he finally said. “Yes, hello. Can I hug you?”, she asked with a big smile. Jeff just hugged her, he didn’t actually realize how much he missed her until he felt her back on his arms. He smelled her perfume, he felt her body close to him, it was all like he remembered, but at the same time so different. 

“Look at you all grown up!”, he said, still holding her arms to make her stay close to him. “Yeah, well, it’s been a while”, she squeezed his arms. “What are you doing here? Wait, no. Since when are you here?”.

“I’m just on a little vacation, some of my friends wanted to know Greendale and well I was just lucky I saw Britta and Troy, and now you. I can’t believe it”.

“You cut your hair”, he said, stroking her hair carefully. “Yeah, well, a lot of times actually, look at you”, she smiled and passed her hand over his hair softly. “I hate those”, he groaned. “I like it, you look exactly as I thought you were going to look this age”.

“So now, what? You’re 30?”, he joked. “35, almost 36 actually”, she smiled, he looked over her hand and saw a big engagement ring, he didn’t notice he let her arms go. 

“Oh, congratulations on your engagement. That’s what you’re celebrating?”.

“Kind of”, she laughed. One of her friends was clearly drunk and put over Annie a big band that said ‘Bride to be’, the ‘bride’ was crossed out and they’d written a ‘Divorcé”.

Annie read it and laughed, “Really clever, ha ha… Well, what’s the opposite of a bachelorette party?”. Jeff felt his heart sink, he knew she might be suffering and this whole party was just one of her friends' way to cheer her up. 

“Annie I’m so sorry”, Jeff honestly said.

“Don’t give me that face. Don’t worry. He cheated, and yeah it hurted but what can I do about it? At least I found out before I had kids with the guy. Could you imagine that?”.

“Still, it must be a pretty exhausting process”.

“Yeah, a little, plus I don’t like my lawyer… Hey, you could help me, right? I mean, are you back at it?”.

“Yeah I’m back at it, but Annie I don’t think-”

“Please, I just, I don’t care about any of it, I just want what’s mine, nothing more. Never mind, I just want to sign the damn paper, just that. Please, I’d love it to be you, I couldn’t ask for any better”, she said, looking up at him, he was still surprised this 35 year old woman could still pull up her Disney Princess eyes at him and he would just agree to anything she wanted. 

“Fine”, he finally said. She smiled, hugged him and breathed out. “Thank you, do you have a business card or something? I could call tomorrow and ask for an appointment with you”.

“Annie, just give me your phone”.

Annie handed him her phone, he saw her lockscreen, it was a nice picture of a couple of kids smiling big, they looked a lot like her, she smiled when she saw his reactions. “My nieces and nephew, Anna, Allisson and Liam. I suggested Alisson to be named Elsa, but they didn’t like it”.

“Thank God”, he smiled and typed his number on her contacts, then sent himself a text. “Now I have your number too”. 

“Great, and now I do wanna know, what’s going on with Jeff Winger? Married? Single? Happy? That last one I really care about”, she said, honest in her eyes.

…

They sat together and caught up in minutes about almost everything that had happened in their lives. They talked about Annie’s job in the FBI, about Jeff going back to practice law and keeping his job as a teacher in a couple of classes in Greendale. They seated awfully close and Jeff felt like he was younger again and she was still the most incredible woman he had ever met. 

“So, I dated this girl, Julia, for a couple of years, and we had a good relationship, well that’s what I thought, right? But then she told me we were just comfortable being around each other, not in love, and I realized she was right. So, maybe I’m just made for hooking ups and casual relationships, which is kind of sad, but if we think about it, that was mostly all I ever had”.

“Dude, that’s plain sad”, Annie said, drinking a little cocktail, she still was wearing her ‘divorcé’ band and her friends had put her a little tiara on. 

“Well, what can I do about it?”, Jeff said, playing with his glass of scotch.

“I don’t know. I’m a true believer that love finds a way. You know? It has to be, I don’t mean to sound drunk or anything but, what’s life without love?”.

“I mean, I have love, I love some of my family, I love my friends”.

“There’s something different about that. I know love comes in all shapes and forms, but I mean I remember the way I felt about you and that was intense, like feeling like you were flying on a cloud nice. And then those butterflies when I heard your steps, that was cool”.

“I remember that, I felt the same way about you. I actually thought you were going to come back and maybe we would give it a try”.

Annie looked at him with a little smile, still she seemed sad. “I came back when it was too late. You were with someone and I just knew I missed my shot. We grew up apart”.

Jeff looked at her, surprised, “Annie, you get as many shots as you want. It’s you”. 

“If I knew about that I would’ve called you”, she joked.

“I know you wouldn’t, you would’ve just thought you were doing the right thing”.

“Damn, being a good decent person”, she said with a smirk. “So, what’s next for Jeff Winger?”.

“Don’t know, I’ll defend a pretty lady on her divorce, apparently. Maybe after that i’ll take her out for dinner”, he said, his face trying to hide he was nervous about her answer.

“Seems like a good plan”, she smiled. “Cheers to you”, she said, holding her glass up. “Cheers to you”, he answered.

….

After the bar they went back to Jeff’s apartment to go through some old photos and videos. Britta and Troy had posted a picture of the four of them, Britta’s caption was “Reunited and it feels so good. Troy’s was, “I miss Annie’s boobs, the monkey. Also, I missed Annie”. Abed had commented on his post: ‘Annie’s pretty young, we try not to sexualize her’.

Annie was looking through some pictures Jeff had on his wall. A couple of them were with her. She smiled. “I looked so young”, she said. “I know, know you get my point”, he joked.

“I know, I know, but I feel like I haven’t changed that much”.

“Only 10 years, happens to the best, kiddo”.

She made an ‘yuck’ face and laughed. 

“So, Jeff. What do you want?”.

“What do you mean? Like, right now? Are you hungry? We could order some food”.

“I mean, how do you see yourself in the future?”.

“Are you interviewing me for a job?”.

“I’m being serious. Please don’t get scared, but I was in love with you for years, I spent most of these past years trying to get over you and comparing every guy I dated with you. Not in a creepy way, I understood it recently. But now I am here, well, I am with you, and I still feel like I'm weak on the knees and my 18 year old self and my 25 year old self and my 30 year old self are still full on board with the idea of you in my life”.

Jeff just looked down at her as if he didn’t know what to say, he truly didn’t expect her to even like him back.

“So If you want, I’d like to try something with you. And this is not me trying to be in a relationship or not being able to ‘be alone’. This is just me tired of having you in front of me and not doing anything. I don’t want to waste any more time. Life's short”.

“But what if it doesn’t work out?”.

“At least we know it didn’t. So, now I ask you, what if it does work?”.

Jeff just smiled. “Then I’ll marry you”.

“Are you sure?”.

“I’ve always been sure”, Jeff hold Annie’s face and she wrapped her arms around his waist, he kissed her and it felt as if time stopped. 

…

Days became weeks, weeks become months. Annie was still trying to work from home, now that she was living with Jeff in Greendale. She still had tons of business trips but they made it work. 

Friday night and Annie opened the door to the apartment, he didn’t know she was going back that day, he expected to go pick her up at the airport in a couple of days. But she just stormed to the kitchen and dropped her suitcase on the floor. She looked as if she was scared, still holding her keys on her hand. Jeff was in the middle of cooking just looking at her. 

“Annie, are you okay? What happened?”, he said, worrying just by the look on her face. She had been back and forth from Greendale to DC the last months. “I thought you were coming back on Monday. Is it Monday? Did I miss it?”, Jeff said.

“No, no, I came early, I just couldn't wait”. 

“Aww, love, you missed me?”, he teased her and walked to hug her, she put her hand up as if trying to keep distance. 

“Annie, what’s going on?”, he said, now scared. 

“I just, I’m sorry I came early just to tell you this but I can’t keep this to myself, It’s killing me”.

“Annie?”.

“I’m pregnant”, she said, her brows up, her mouth in a little frown, waiting for his response.

“You’re kidding”, he said, his face froze looking straight at her. She shook her head, ‘no’. She scrambled to look for something in her bag and took out an ultrasound, she extended her arm to him, he looked at it, then at Annie again. 

“We? You? I?”, was all he could say. “I didn’t think”.

“I know, I know, I know”, Annie was now almost having a breakdown.

“Wait, no no. Love, Annie”, he laughed and held her arms carefully, “I’m happy. Are you happy?”.

He saw her eyes full of tears and she left out a little relief laugh, “Yeah, actually I am”.

Jeff smiled, now his eyes shining too. He hugged her carefully, his hand tangled on her hair, his arm wrapped around her waist. “Oh my God, Annie”.

“I know”, she said, hiding her face on the curve of his neck, she exhaled, relieved. 

He backed up a little bit and looked at her, Annie just looked down and put her hand on her stomach. “Can you believe it’s in here?”. He smiled and kissed her.

“Thank you”.

“For what, silly?”, she said with a smile, now a little tear coming down her eyes.

“For coming back to me”, he said, an honest smile, she held his face on her hands and kissed him, and softly said, “Well, if we’re thanking that. Then, thank you for coming in-”

“La, la, la, la. Annie, don’t be gross”, Jeff said groaning. He then put his hand carefully on her stomach, ‘Don’t listen to your mother”. Annie laughed. 


	2. Run Away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after Jeff and Annie's kiss in the last episode from the first season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for your kudos and comments. I really appreciate them! I hope you've been enjoying the stories so far. If you have any suggestion or idea you'd like to read, I'm happy to hear it! :)

Annie felt like she was walking on clouds, it wasn’t that she’d never thought about Jeff that way. But she always believed it was just a tiny, normal, crush, nothing more. And then there she was, her hands on Jeff’s back. One of his hands tangled on her hair, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss, the other one steady on her lower back.

Jeff felt her heartbeat, he hadn’t really realized they were that close, their bodies were almost one. His thoughts were incoherent, even barely there. He heard a little moan coming from her and it was as if he suddenly felt his feet on the ground. He pulled back a little from the kiss and breathed, her breath was a little shaky, but she pulled back, taking her hands off him.

He wanted to hold her again, he couldn’t even remember why he was there, why she was in front of him, who kissed who. He was lost in her deep blue eyes, her lips a little swollen and red. 

She looked down and let out a nervous laugh. “So, yeah. I guess I’ll see you next semester”.

“Yeah- Yes. In months, yes”, he said, now a little nervous. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this way in front of a woman, but then he remembered the way she almost melted on his arms.

Annie grabbed his bag and he took it off from her, “Let me take you home”.

“Sure, thank you”, Annie said, they were still trying to avoid eye contact, but then he turned to her and offered his arm. She looked at him with sweet eyes and waited for him to say something. 

“Milady?”, he left out a sigh and smiled at her. “Milord”, she said, taking his arm. He felt his heart skip a beat and he knew he was screwed.

They walked to Jeff’s car, the air was a little cold. He noticed she was looking up at the stars. He smiled. Since that whole Britta and Michelle’s show at the dance, being this calm, next to one of his closest friends was a breath of fresh air. He thought it was funny for him to feel so safe next to a person so petite. 

….

He opened the door for her, she thanked him and seated on the passenger side. He felt like if she had been his date to the dance this would’ve been their routine and it didn’t bother him to do little gestures that make her smile. Jeff even stopped for a second to catch her reactions. 

When he finally started driving he felt her gaze, “So, what did Vaugh actually do to make you change your mind?”, he asked.

“Nothing, really. He was really sweet, he was even talking about our future”, she said.

“Oh, and you ran away from him? That’s cruel”, he teased her.

“Look who’s talking. Would you tell me more about that Britta and that teacher’s love for you?”, she said with a smile.

“So, we both ran away today. That’s very much like me, but not that much like you. Didn’t you see yourself with Vaugh?”.

“I did. I told you, I felt like I needed to live in the moment, and I assume I was doing the right thing with the right person. But then he opened his heart to me and I panicked. I just, he’s so sweet and please don’t laugh about this”.

“I promise”.

“I liked him, too much actually. But what’s the point of being with him and ‘living in the moment’ next to him if I don’t see a future with him? I mean, I know what you’re going to say, that I’m too young to know about that, but-”

“I actually think you followed your heart and your mind, I think you made a good choice. And that’s not because I would’ve missed you”.

“You would?”, her gaze soften.

“Of course, I actually think you might be my best friend. You’re kind of like a voice of reason that I found myself drawn to too much. I appreciate that. Well, that sounds so selfish… What I’m trying to say is that if it was meant to be, you’d be with him right now, and you’re not”.

“I mean, I don’t really believe that whole ‘meant to be’ things, I made a choice, I decided to get off that car and stay”.

“Then, whatever was the reason, I’m happy you came back”.

She smiled. He parked the car and turned to look at her.

“Annie, I”

“Don’t worry, I know”, she said, putting her hand up, as if telling him to don’t worry.

“What?”, he said, confused.

“The kiss, I know it was a little mistake and that you were confused and I had my mind somewhere else. I know. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, especially Britta”.

His eyes widened, looking at her without being able to see if she was being sarcastic.

“I never said that”, he finally said.

“You don’t have to, it’s okay. We’re friends”. 

“I know that”, he said, still a little speechless.

“I was going to tell you that I was actually kind of hungry and wanted to tell you if you’d like to come with me to a dinner?”, he said, trying to sink in on the words she had said.

“Oh, yeah. Okay, yes”, she said, now blushing a little.

“Do you really think I was going to ask not to tell Britta about it?”, he said, a little offended.

“Well, yes. It would make sense. You have kind of a weird connection with her”.

“I do? Annie I have chemistry with everyone”.

“Do you want her to know?”.

“God, no. Everyone in the group would kill me”.

“That’s what I thought”.

“I just-”, they both said, they stopped as to let the other one finish. 

“You go first”.

“I don’t want to make you feel weird about this, or around me. But I would like to know if what I felt with the kiss was just the adrenaline rush or if you’re just a good kisser”.

He felt his heart skip a beat and couldn't help but smile, “I’m just a really good kisser”.

“Can I try again?”, she said, looking at him with her doe eyes. He nodded almost hypnotized and leaned in. She closed the gap between their lips in a softer kiss. Annie put her hand on the curve of his neck, he felt his heart trying to escape his body. 

She broke the kiss, still being really close to him, “So, where do you wanna go?”, He nodded, not really listening to her and said “Yes”, before pulling her back in for another kiss. 

….

They walked to a little dinner, due to the hour it was almost empty. They were seated in a little booth next to a huge window. He looked at her and smiled. “So, wanna play 20 questions?”, he asked. ‘ _ God, how old am I’, Jeff thought. _

She smiled, “Shoot”. “Worst date?”, he looked at her, expecting.

“It was my first date actually, it was so awkward, God”, she cringed and laughed at the thought. 

“What made it so bad?”, he asked, curious.

“We had lunch, he ordered for me-”.

“Some women think that’s actually romantic”.

“I hate it”.

“So, I won’t order for you”, he said and passed her the menú, she laughed.

“He ordered something with avocado”.

“What kind of person hates avocado?”.

“Jeff, I’m allergic to it”.

He smiled and let out a laugh. “Oh, Annie. How bad is it?”.

“Well, I probably won’t die by it, but it is still not good”, she said, elbowing him. “Oh, God. And then… No, no, that’s too gross”, she said, laughing.

“You can’t do that, now I want to know”.

She exhaled and her face turned red. “He kissed me, it was my first kiss… And i felt his tongue all the way down my throat”, her face now full red, trying to hold herself from cringing. Jeff was uncontrollable laughing. “Don’t laugh! It was awful!”.

“You were expecting a tiny peck on the lips and he went all vacuum on you”, he said, still laughing. 

“Oh God, I can’t look at you in the eyes right now”, she said, trying to cover her face with her hands, laughing. He held her hands to stop her from covering her face.

“My first kiss was also a mess. If it makes you feel better, I was the one who went to town”, he laughed.

“God, I’m glad you learned your lesson”. 

“Me too. I’d like to think I made up for that first guy’s mistake”, he said with a smirk on his face.

“Maybe”, she said, looking at his eyes with a little smile, he noticed she was leaning in and he smiled back giving her a soft kiss. She smiled when they separe and whispered, “You know, I don’t mind tongue right now”. He blushed but smiled. “I think those guys would be really offended”, Jeff said, pointing to a family of 6 who were seated on a table on the other end of the place, clearly looking at them, a little annoyed. 

“My turn”, Annie said. “Name 5 people who you love. Britta or Michelle doesn’t count”, she said, teasing him. He really tried to think. “God, that’s a hard one”, he said.

“That’s what she said”, Annie said softly. He looked at her confused. “Sorry, I’ve been watching The Office”. He laugh and really focused on Annie’s list. “Well, maybe I loved my grandma, my mother’s mom of course. I assume my mom. Myself?”, he said, looking at her as if to see if he was doing it right.

“This is not even that hard!”, Annie said. He smiled, “That’s what she said”.

“I’m serious”, she said, laughing. “5 people are not that much”.

“Okay, name 5 people you love”, Jeff said, expecting.

“My brother, my grandma, my grandpa, my parents”, she said almost without even thinking.

“Are your parents still in that list?”, he said, a little surprised.

“Well, yes. I mean, I can’t just cut my feelings out. I’d probably take a bullet for them”, he looked at her and it made sense. As much as they’d hurted her, she was there for them.

“Well, let me see 15 more people”, Jeff said jokingly.

She looked up as if thinking and nodded, “Well, my therapist, I have a couple of friends that I know since I was little, those are 4, you’d like them. Abed, Shirley, Troy, Pierce, Britta, you-”

“You love too many people”, Jeff said, almost surprised, “Oh, tonight I’ve been loved by three women and not in the best way”.

“Shut up. I’m just lucky I have so many good people, really. It isn't hard to love someone. There’s so many ways to love”.

“I’m listening”, Jeff said, seriously intriguing.

“Romantic love, that kind of love that takes your breath away and you feel butterflies in your stomach, you can’t stop thinking about them. It’s so weird. Then there’s that friendship love, the one where you want everything good for them, you want to protect them and help them make good choices, you laugh and trust them, you spend hours with them and it never gets boring, and then there’s family love, the one that just appears and you feel this gut feeling that you’re in a safe place. Well, and the nostalgic one, the one you have for someone who was in any of those other categories but then suddenly hurt you, so instead of forgetting about them you just took them out of your own heart for a minute to prevent them from getting hurt with the pieces of your broken heart. And when you heal you take them back”, Annie said, a little smile on her face, honesty on her eyes. He looked at her perplexed.

“You’re too good of a person. How does your brain even work?”, Jeff said, taking a sip of his drink. “I can’t even remember 5 people I love and you have all these theories… I assume you believe in that ‘the one’ thing, right?” She nodded proudly. “How does that feel?”.

“Well, I can’t talk about something I haven’t experienced, but I feel that it must be like those three kind of love. The romantic one, the friendship one and the family one all together. You fall in love with someone who you already like, maybe he’s your friend and suddenly you realize you can only think about this person, and then, in the future, well, you compromise and you create this bond, a family one. Does that make sense? Or do you think I’m hallucinating?”, she said, a little worried. He only nodded and swallowed, “I get it, you have a point. Might be true”. 

…

The dinner passed by fast, and suddenly it was 4 am. They talked about some things Jeff hadn’t even talked to his closest friends, but he felt safe. He knew he could trust her, and he wanted her to know everything about him.

Jeff took Annie to her place, he stopped on her door and she turned at him. He was a little too close but she didn’t seem to matter. “So, I see you next semester?”, Annie asked.

“Of course”, he said. “I had a really good time, thank you”.

“Thank you, Jeff. I like to get to know you better”.

“You already know too much about me, thank you for listening”.

Annie smiled and looked up at him, she squeezed his arm and he pulled her close, kissing her again. She let herself melt in his arms, he held her as if she was the only person he cared about. 

….

Back into his car, Jeff thought about Annie’s love theory. She might be right. He felt a romantic love for her, a friendship love for her, and he knew she could be ‘the one’ to form a family with. Apparently, when he thought about her, any logic was thrown out a window and his heart rushed to create a future with her.

He could only hope that when the time came, she would not run away from him as she did from Vaugh and like he did with Britta and Slater. 


	3. Borchert's Laboratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets together. Annie asks Jeff about the Borchert's laboratory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any idea, or want to read about certain topic, I'm happy to read it in the comments. I really appreciate your kudos and comments. :)

Six months have passed since Jeff let Annie and Abed at the airport. They kept in contact, especially with Abed. He had found out Annie was most of the time too busy to answer her phone, sometimes he would catch her on her ‘five free minutes’ and she would text him nonstop, sometimes she would answer with long voice notes and his heart would skip a beat, listening to her voice. 

It was soon to be Annie’s birthday, he had thought about sending her a gift, he was trying to figure out what she needed or wanted, but trying to talk her into telling her what she wanted seemed impossible. 

He felt his phone buzzing, he grabbed it and saw a text on the study group chat:

_ Troy: _ Back at Greendale, who am I seeing before going back to the sea after Christmas? 

_ Britta: _ Me! Duh-doi. Come to the bar! I can get you a beer in the house!

_ Abed: _ *Send a selfie with Annie, hugging him with a big smile* Look who I bumped into at the airport… I’m joking, we planned this. Annie’s going to help me film something, and after that maybe we could join you at the bar?

Shirley: Look at those cute faces!! I miss you guys so much! Please tell me how long you’re planning on staying at Greendale, maybe I could join you for a couple of days.

_ Britta: _ Yes, please! It’ll be like old times! Only in a bar and not a college.

_ Abed _ : Annie and I will spend her birthday and Christmas here, we are still debating whenever we stay for New Years. 

Jeff smiled, a little surprised, he opened his chat with Annie and texted: “So, when can I see you? Don’t get me wrong, I miss Abed and Troy too, but I can’t wait to hug you again”. He felt his heart racing, he quickly saw the three little dots, “I’m helping Abed with a couple of scenes for his next movie. It might take a couple of hours. You’re welcome to join us if you want”, he felt his heart sink a little bit, she sounded way friendlier. Then another three dots and a: “I can’t wait to hug you too. Won’t probably let you go off my arms for a full 20 minutes”. 

….

Annie texted Jeff their location so he could see Abed and Annie first. He went to a big empty lot, a small crew of people were getting props done. Abed was giving some directions. He didn’t see Annie at first but he hugged Abed. Abed smiled at him. “It’s been a long day, without you my friend”, Abed quoted.

“How are you? It’s good to see you, are you taller?”, Jeff said, not really knowing he would feel that happy to see them. Sure, he missed them, but it was a more obvious feeling when he actually saw them in person.

“I’m good, it’s nice to see you. I actually need an extra, would you help us? We are paying 2 dollars to each extra. Annie’s getting 3 dollars because she’s a busy person. Also she didn’t really want to do it”. 

“Oh my God, Jeff!” he heard that familiar voice that haunted his dreams and he felt butterflies, he turned around and saw Annie’s face brighter than ever. He was about to open his arms to hug her when he saw down to her stomach, a big pregnant tummy, his face went pale and he felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. “Oh my God, Annie”, he said, almost scared.

She looked at him confused, then followed his gaze to her stomach and her eyes went wide, “Oh, no, no, no. Oh Jesus, no”, she tried to explain. “This is just, no, no”, she said, holding her tummy a little awkward.

“Did you? No, no, don’t tell me. Okay, oh, I mean, congrats! Well, I have to-”.

“No, no, this is just, it’s Abed’s”, she said, trying to explain herself.

“What?!”, Jeff turned to Abed who just looked at them as if trying to observe the situation. 

“I mean, yeah, technically she’s like that because of me”, Abed calmly said.

“Abed, but. God, dude. There’s not such thing as a bro code? How would you?”, Jeff sounded hurt.

“Jesus, no!” Annie screamed and palmed her tummy, “It’s fake! I mean, Abed did this to me like he asked me to wear this”, she said, almost desperate. He exhaled and looked at Abed, then at Annie again as if trying to process it. “Are you sure?”, Jeff said.

“Um, I think I would know if I’m pregnant or if Abed just made me wear a fake belly for his movie”, she said, now a little calmer. 

Abed smiled then looked at Jeff, “Bros before hoes, Troy once said”.

Annie looked at Abed a little offended, then Abed’s smile faded away. “Sorry, Annie. If it makes you feel better, you’re my bro, Jeff could be my hoe”.

“Yeah, thank you”, Annie said and tried to adjust the fake belly.

“Okay, so, now can I hug you?”, Jeff asked, she smiled. “Yes”, she said with a smile, he hold her and tried to hug her, a little awkward because of the belly and she smiled, he laughed. “It’s not that soft”, Jeff said.

“Yeah, it’s really heavy actually. And I feel you’re really far away”, Annie said, looking up to him. 

“Can I touch it?”, he said.

“Sure”, Annie said smiling, “It feels too weird, though”.

He touched the belly and let out a small laugh, “I don’t think I know how a pregnant belly feels, but I think it might be pretty accurate. Now that I feel out of panic, I need to tell you that you actually look awfully cute. This is too big for you”, he said, still his hands on the belly.

“I’ve had it on for almost half an hour and I’m already exhausted, I can’t imagine how the real thing will be”.

“Well, in real life you start with a tiny bump, then it gradually grows, so I think you get time to adjust a little bit to it. Like exercise”.

“Eh, we’ll see”, she said looking at him calmly. His usual red flags on his mind started waving at the ‘WE WILL SEE. As in YOU and ME’, he thought. 

“Wanna freak some people out?”, Jeff said with a smirk, she smiled, “Sure”. 

They asked Abed to take a photo of them. He had a hand on her belly, her hand over his. He held her close and they looked at each other as if they were completely in love. They looked at the picture and lifted their brows in surprise, it looked really real. He posted it on his instagram with the caption: ‘Annie and I are happy to share with you this… Abed made Annie put on a fake belly’.

Apparently only few of their friends read the caption, the comments were quickly flooded with ‘congrats’ and surprised comments. They laughed while reading them.

Jeff saw her mom’s name popped on his phone and looked at it in confussion, he answer.

“Oh my God, Jeff! I am going to be a grandmother?! Are you even married?! Did I miss the wedding?! Is it going to be boy or girl?! I need to know I am going to start knitting!!!”, he heard her excited mom almost yelling at him. He walked a little bit far from Annie to talk to his mother and he couldn't help but look at her with a smile. 

“No, mom. It was just a joke”, he said.

“Oh, Jeffrey, I don’t like those jokes. Is she even your girlfriend? She’s really pretty, she sems young, tho. Oh my God, do you have a sugar baby? Baby no”.

“What? No, she’s not my girlfriend, I mean, it’s complicated. Mom, can I call you back later? I haven’t seen her in while and I want to spend as much time as possible with her”.

“I mean, you haven't seen me in a while too”.

“Well, yes, but she’s the woman who could possibly bear your future grandchildren, if we ever decide that”.

“Say no more, I get it. Finally, Jeffrey. Text me her parents' names so I can look them up on facebook”, her mom excitedly hung up and he laughed as if it was absurd. 

He walked back at Annie, who smiled at him. “So, my mom thinks you’re bearing her grandkid”.

“I mean, maybe buy me dinner first”, she joked. He smirked at her. 

….

When Abed finally let Annie take the belly off she breathed out in relief and hold her back, then looked back to hold her flat stomach and smiled. “Now it feels weird”, she laughed and looked at Jeff. “Can I hug you now?”, she said. “Of course”, Jeff said, leaning down a little bit for a hug, then lifting her up in his arms, her feet now not even touching the floor, still holding her close. 

….

The group went back to Britta’s bar to catch up. Chang, Craig, Frankie, Elroy, Troy, Abed, Britta, Annie and Jeff all seated together around a couple of tables. Jeff was seated in the middle of Annie and Craig. 

They were all catching up. Troy was having the time of his life sailing, he even had time to make some really good music, Annie tried to sing along, Troy gave her a warm smile and hugged her. Chang told them about a guy he had met in a public library, he wandered there looking for the twilight book. Frankie was looking at Annie and Jeff as if she knew something. Under the table Jeff was holding Annie’s knee as if it was normal, she was sitting really close to him, not even paying that much attention to it.

Abed told them the Jeff confusion about Annie’s belly. Britta laughed, “As if we ever tried something with any of us!”. “Didn’t you sleep with Jeffrey and Troy?”, Craig asked.

“Oh, shut up. Like, at the moment”, Britta said.

“So, Annie, please tell me you already got a job out of that internship”, Frankie asked. 

“I mean, I’m on my way, I don’t want to talk that much about it, I want to catch up with you all, my life’s not that interesting”, Annie said, taking a sip of her drink.

“Okay, then just tell us a weird story, something interesting must have happened”, Elroy said.

She laughed a little bit, “Well, there’s this guy in my department who’s about my age. He’s really cute and fun”.

He felt his heart sink and his smile faded away, she didn't mention someone. Annie looked up to the group and saw the same confused face Jeff had.

“Oh no, not like I like someone. His dad once came to the office to say hello to him so naturally he introduced me to his dad, and this man was like what, maybe in his 60’s? Whatever, so I just met one of my friends' dad and that’s it, I thought. Well, the next day he got me flowers, it was sooo awkward”, she said blushing and cringing. “Thankfully, my friend thought it was weird too, but he still calls me mom to this day”, she laughed. 

“Eww”, Britta said with a laugh, “And we thought this one was too old for you”, she said pointing at Jeff.

“So you now have a 30 year old stepkid?”, Chang asked, “So, here’s a plan. Marry that old guy, make his death seem like an accident and boom you get a millionaire at a young age and then marry this one”, he said pointing at Jeff.

Annie laughed and shook her head. 

“That’s not a really bad plan”, Troy said.

“If you do that can I film it?”, Abed said, “I always thought Jeff would be your first husband but I can sacrifice that for a really good plot twist”.

“How many husbands do you think I’m going to have?”, Annie asked with a laugh.

“If you get the Britta and Jeff’s marriage bug, then maybe 5 o 6 times?”, Abed said.

“Hey! What’s that ‘Britta and Jeff’s marriage bug’?” Britta said, a little offended.

“Oh, anytime you guys feel lost you make a plan to get married. I still remember that last one, Annie was really weird about it”, Abed said, Jeff noticed Annie’s smirk to Abed who just looked back at her as if he didnt understand. 

“Which last time?”, Craig asked.

“The Borchert's laboratory one, don’t you remember?”, Abed said.

“Man, I missed stuff”, Troy said, sipping his beer.

“God, how could we forget about that?”, Britta said, “Jeff, you never told us how you opened that door”.

“Oh I know about that”, Craig said with a smile, “But I’ll keep Jeffrey’s secret”.

“Yeah, no. That’s going with me to the grave”, Jeff said, his hand on Annie’s back. 

“I’d like to know, actually”, Annie said, looking at him with soft eyes. He smiled thinking about that weird night.

“Maybe I’ll tell you later”, he softly said, stroking her back.

“Booo, girl privilege!”, Troy said. 

“If the girl he likes wants him to tell her a secret, let the man keep her secret only for her”, Elroy said, a little annoyed.

“The who he likes?!”, Craig said, a little offended. The whole group looked at him.

….

Troy, Abed, Britta, Annie and Jeff decided to go to Britta’s apartment to keep talking. Jeff and Annie continue walking up the stairs to go to the rooftop. 

When they arrived she sat on a little bench there, he sat next to her.

“So, are you telling me?”

“What am I telling you?”, Jeff said, looking at her.

“How did you open the Borchert's lab door?”.

He rolled his eyes and smiled, a little nervous.

“Did you rub your nipples like Russell?”, she said with a smirk, teasing him.

“I did not”, he let out a laugh, “I just, I mean I just thought about something when it opened, I can’t really tell how I did it”, he said.

“Jeff?”, he looked at her, she was looking at him with her big doe eyes and a soft smile.

He tried to relax and looked at her, “I saw you all, though about the memories we created and it opened”.

“So it opened because of your love for the study group?”.

“It opened when I looked, especifically, at you”, he left out softly. Her eyes shined. “It makes sense, I told you how I felt before you left”.

“You did, I remember”.

“I, I don’t know why, I expected for you to tell it back to me”.

“Tell you what?”.

“That you love me”.

“I mean, you didn't directly tell me you love me. You told me that the heart wants what it wants”.

“I’m new at it, I thought I was directly telling you I love you”, he suddenly realized what he said and he saw her freeze for a moment.

“Well, then, I love you too”, she said. 

“You do?”.

“Of course, I missed you like crazy, I thought about you everyday. I’ve known it since forever, but, if you want to hear it out loud, then I can finally say it right to your face, I love you”.

“Are you sure?”, Jeff said, almost incredulous.

She laughed, “The heart, and the mind, wants what it wants”.

“You’re too good for me”, he said. She held his face softly, “Can’t we just think we are perfect for each other?”.

“I’d like that”, he said, then she was kissing him softly. He held her close to his body, tangling his hand on her hair. 

“What about your job? I want to be with you, but I don’t want you to come back”, he said, she looked at him with a confused look. “Don’t worry about that, we’ll figure that later, okay? For now, just let me enjoy this moment. Love will open any door, don’t you think?”, she said with a little smile. 

He smiled and kissed her. He trusted her, after all, she was always right and his love already had, technically, opened a door before. 


	4. A Girl Walks Into A Bar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie's 25 years old just at a bar with some friends. Jeff decides to go alone to a bar the day before his second semester as a teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating whenever put this story here as a one shot or as a work. If you like it and would like it to be an independent work, with, of course, more chapters, I'd love to hear it, feel free to leave a comment with your opinion or feedback! :) Thank you for reading this, your kudos and comments are truly appreciated!

Jeffrey Winger’s next semester as a teacher was going to start the following day, he thought it wasn’t that smart of him to go and get drunk, but he felt his body needed to relax a little bit. Neither of his Save Greendale group friends had answered positively to his 10 pm text to go get drinks, not even Britta. So, he took his chance, it was a weird ocaccion when he was able to go somewhere alone, it had been months since he dated or even slept with a girl. Might take advantage of his night out by himself and maybe even meet someone. There must be a girl out there willing to flirt with him, or even more.

He tried to sneak as quietly as possible out of his apartment so Craig wouldn’t hear him and wanted to go with him, normally he wouldn’t mind, but now that he was going to the bar in a ‘trying to get a girl’ mood, he wanted to be alone, it normally worked better. It was easier to talk to a woman when she saw him fully available, not around any girls, not with some friends. Just a man drinking in a bar, alone… Now that he thought about that, it sounded a little bit depressing. But maybe it was just too long since he had done it. 

The bar was a little too loud, or maybe he was just growing up, too much unnecessary noise. He walked past a group of girlfriends who almost screamed at each other trying to catch up with details about their lives. He noticed them, a bunch of probably 30 years old excitingly dancing a little bit and talking. 

Jeff took a seat at the bar and ordered scotch. Weirdly he wasn’t feeling that comfortable, he normally needed to felt flirty, too good with his charm or just a little horny for him to want to just look for a pretty woman to talk to, he wasn’t feeling any of hose options tonight, but he wanted to use his free time before classes. 

He turned around to see if any woman caught his eye, none of them really ‘stood up’ for him, the place was a little crowded, he was trying to look for a redheaded woman, trying to focus himself on fewer women. 

A few meters from him he heard the bubbly voice of a woman, who speaked to the bartender as if he was his friend, still with full of respect and charm. The bartender instantly walked to her, he could understand it, she had a way with words, she sounded so sweet, it would’ve been impossible to ignore her. 

Jeff looked where the voice was coming from, he saw a woman, possibly in her 20’s, maybe 28 if he could decide it so he wouldn't feel that bad about talking to her… Well, she was at least past 21, she was at a bar. [He looked at her head to toe](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/380835712223428357/). 

He waited until the bartender gave her 6 shots, she thanked him with a big kind smile and he saw the bartender blush a little. She tried to hold all of the shots in her hands, he thought she was about to make a mess, but she surprisingly held them all just fine. 

‘So, are you going to talk to her? She’s going back to her friends. She might also be too young. Well, you don’t have to fuck her, just maybe a nice flirty talk, she seems nice. She’s pretty, has a nice butt… Not relevant, but also a little relevant. So, now or never, right?’, he thought and he found himself already walking towards her, she didn’t even notice him, still trying to hold the shots. 

“Can I get you a drink?”, he said, a little bit nervous. Maybe he was losing his touch.

“Oh, thank you. But I already have some”, she laughed a little bit out of courtesy, he could tell. She looked at him and her smile faded away and just took a second to smile at him again, “I mean, I already have a drink, but I could use the company”, she said.

“Nice save”, he said, teasing her. She smirked and nodded, “Thank you. Let me just take these to my friends”.

“I’ll wait here”, Jeff said with a little smile. He saw her walk to a group of girls who greeted her back excitedly, she played along with them and drank one of the shots.

He felt maybe it was just a little lie to get out of the weirdo who tried to flirt with her at the bar, but he exhaled when he saw her take a cocktail from her friend's table and walked back to him. If he had thought she sounded bubbly, her friends seemed almost like a bubbly version of cartoons on acid. She seemed to be the one with her feet fully on the ground, she had handed one water bottle to one of her friends who seemed way more drunk than the other ones.

“For a moment I thought that whole I’ll be back thing was a lie”, Jeff confesses when she sits on a stool next to him.

“Why would I lie about that?”, she said, sipping on her cocktail.

“Well, you’re a pretty girl at a bar, that happens. What do you like about?”.

“Well, if a guy hits on me at a bar I just go with the classic ‘oh thank you, I’m like soooo flatter, but I actually have a boyfriend, and three kids’”, she said, making an ‘oops’ face. He laughed.

“How effective is that?”, he said looking at her with a little smile.

“The boyfriend thing works 5 out of 10 times, the kids thing works 10 out of 10. Don’t know why”, she said with a proud smile.

“Neither do I”, he said in a sarcastic tone. 

“So, what’s your deal…?”, she said.

“Jeff”, he said, completing her question.

“So, what’s your deal, Jeff?”.

“What do you mean?”.

“I want to know what’s your deal”, she firmly said.

“So we are already at the ‘why are you drinking on a Sunday night question’ without me knowing your name?”.

“Annie”, she said, still her face as intrigued as the first time she asked a question.

“Well, tomorrow I have an important event, I’m actually starting as a teacher. And I know what you think, that I’m too boring for that, but yeah I screwed up a little bit for a few years before now, It’s my time to get it together. A decent job and a decent life”, he honestly said, a little surprised he had just said it outloud to a woman he barely knew. But, he figured out, he would probably never see again.

“Haven’t we all done that? Screw things up for a few years?”, she asked, her voice full of empathy and even a little sadness. 

“Yeah, but I hope I’d screwed up with something fun, I’m not that good with giving classes and stuff”, he said, sipping on his scotch.

“It is fun, I loved college, just getting the opportunity to study and talk about something that really interests you, what could be better than that? Now you’re the one actually giving knowledge to others, that’s really cool”.

_ ‘She loved college, she graduated college, maybe 25? Thank God’, he thought.  _

“For instance, actually practice in the real world. Like stop reading the textbook and go live it”.

“Deep. Touché”, she said, sipping her cocktail.

“What’s your deal?”, he straight said.

“What do you mean?”, she said mocking him with big blue eyes, he felt almost dizzy and left his glass of scotch at the bar.

“What’s your deal? Like why are you, insanely nice and pretty woman single and at a bar on a Sunday night. There has to be something wrong with you, are you a tv host doing a hidden camera prank on handsome losers at a bar? Like you make them think you like them and then you’re like ‘just kidding! Say hello to the camera over there!’?” he said, trying to imitate what he had just said. 

“Just some girls night”, she said, he could notice that was half the truth. She looked at him and her smile faded a little, “I’m just trying to get my life back, you know? Having friends and going out. My life changed a lot in these past years so, if the truth is, if I’m able to go out with some good friends and just let myself not think about all I have done before, that seems like a good plan”, she honestly said.

“Are you going to murder me?”, he said with a smirk.

“I mean, at least not tonight”, she said as if trying to think about it, “Are you free on thursday night? Maybe around 8 pm?”.

“Well, i’ll be having dinner with some friends, is friday night good for you? Maybe we could share out squechule and manage to make time for you to murder me in the next week?”, he said following alone. She smiled.

“Great, seems like a plan”.

Jeff looked at her, she seemed a little down about her last confession, so he just put a strand of her hair behind her ear, “You know, whatever you did, you can’t blame yourself for it forever. Yes, we made out choices, but the people around us at the time, our own self esteem, our environment, those things really affect us. So what we can do is get better, and get ourselves away from whatever is not doing us any good. I hope you’re doing that”, he said, she gave her a little smile, “I’m on my way”, she said.

“Then you should already feel proud of yourself. Seriously, you realized that there was something wrong and you did something about it, that’s enough for today, tomorrow you’ll continue your journey”, he said with a soft tone and he felt her soft eyes looking back at him with almost gratitude. 

“Now I wanna get you a drink”, she said trying to make it a little less serious.

“I’ll probably need to be sober later”, he said with a smile and he saw her eyes turned a little darker shade. “Good call”, she simply said.

….

They walked out of the bar, she looked at the time on her phone, it was 4 am. He realized he had confessed a ton of his life to this now not really a stranger, woman, Annie. But he knew she also talked to him about things that matter to her, even things that hurted. And that was just 5 hours together, he had summarized his entire 40 years in 5 hours, the ones who helped him also get to know her better. 

He didn’t even have the hook up thing on his mind, he had spent a really good night with a woman who listened to him, and an interesting, pretty and smart woman who also shared her life and secrets with him in almost a heartbeat. Did he want to meet her again? They now know too much about each other. 

She didn’t even seem like the kind of girl for just a hookup, she was the kind of ‘dating, marriage, kids and a dog’ girl. And, again, she was pretty, and smart, and funny, and she smelled good, and hot, and kind, and sweet, but was he really ready for that kind of commitment? He didn’t even know her age. Was she really looking for something serious? What if she actually were murdered? Well, maybe he could forget that, she just said ‘sorry’ to a table she hit with her purse on her way out. If she was murdered, she was a really kind one, and a really pretty one, and a really smart one, and a really funny one, and…

“So, it was nice to meet you”, she said interrupting Jeff’s thoughts.

“Annie, it was really nice to meet you too, seriously”, he said with a soft smile.

“Well, take care”, she said while squeezing her arm and walking a little bit away.

“Can I have your number?”, he said and she gave her a shy smile. “I just don’t think that’s the best idea. We know too much about each other”, she said and he felt his heart sink a little bit. She got close to him and kissed him softly, “Goodnight, Jeff”, Annie said with a smile. He couldn't even move, she walked a little bit when he suddenly was walking a little to catch her paze, “So, are you? Do you? I mean I can take you home? Your home? To know you get safe?”.

“I don’t think that’s a really good idea, but I appreciate it. Thank you”, she said, and continued walking,

“Do you think I am a murdered?”, he asked, suddenly a little worried.

She laughed and he felt his heart beating fast in his chest, “I don’t normally do this, but well, I might as well tell you another truth today. If you take me home, you’ll probably end up staying the night”, she said.

“Like.. as a sleepover?”, he said, now wanting to hit his head on the floor after catching up with her thoughts. “Oooh…”.

“Yeah”, she said.

“So, do you want to walk me home?”, he said, trying to joke and she smiled. 

“You know what? Sure. Can I take you home? Your home? You know, to get you safe?”, she said with a flirty and sweet smile. He knew he was probably screwed up getting up later for his class, but she was so worth it. 

“Milady?”, Jeff said, offering his arm to her. She smiled, “Milord”, she said, interviewing her arm with his. 

….

They weren't barely even inside of his apartment when they were already trying to take their clothes. Apparently they had a lot of chemistry, not even just in some personal and fun way, but he felt himself all physically and emotionally connected with her. 

He looked at her walking through his apartment as if she had already been there before. Her top was now on his couch and he saw her trying to unzip her skirt walking around the place, he smiled admiring her and suddenly he held her in his arms playfully. She laughed while he carried her to his bedroom.

….

When he opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm, he snoozed it up fast as if trying to not wake her up, he turned to when she had been sleeping a couple of hours before and just saw an empty bed. He stood up, almost praying she was just in his kitchen with his shirt on or some cliché move. 

He walked out to his kitchen only to find a little note: “I had a lot of fun yesterday. Hope you enjoy it too. It was a pleasure to meet you. Good luck in your class. -A”. 

He left out a sigh, while trying to see if she had written her phone somewhere, there was nothing. Was this how girls felt when he left their houses in the morning or even after they slept together? That wasn’t good. 

Jeff spent his workout routine and his breakfast trying to distract himself for the girl he would probably never see again. Was he now getting all romantic about a woman who he spent not even a full day with? Maybe this feeling was because she basically rejected him, yes she poured her soul to him, he did the same, they slept together, but when he wanted to wake up next to her, or even get her phone to ask her on a proper date later, she had rejected him. 

Well, it would be just a matter of time, just another girl he liked…

….

The bell rang at Greendale Community College, Jeff walked into his classroom, a few students already there. He started to write his class name on the board, his mind still blank, he wasn’t in the best mood. He heard a soft voice entering the room and he felt a familiar warm in his chest, he was just daydreaming just like he had been doing the whole morning.

“Welcome to Introduction to Law, my name is Jeff Winger and I’ll be-”, he said, turning around to the class, and there she was. Annie was sitting in one of the tables closer to the board, he could see the same or even bigger shock on her face, her eyes now bigger than ever. “Fuck me”, he left out. His mind spinning around, his heart beating fast.  _ ‘Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me’, _ he thought.

“You’ll be fuck you? Is that allowed Mr. Winger? Can we curse in class?” Garret asked, taking notes. 


	5. Conventions of Space and Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Annie threw a drink to Jeff, he walks to her room to know what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a little turn to the episode where Annie pretends to be Jeff's wife. I left some of the original dialogues who I though were really important for the episode. Also, one of the last dialogues is based on a deleted scene, if you haven't seen it, here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Re1d04DCcJo   
> Your comments and kudos are truly appreciated! Feel free to tell me your opinions or if there's something or some situation you would like to read about. :)

He was annoyed, even mad at Annie, she had just put on a little show in front of everyone at the hotel lobby and even scared a truly nice and hot woman who was clearly flirting with him. He only felt the scotch hit him on the face, he heard Annie bumbling a little speech who he didn't even process.

Jeff knew Annie could get jealous, but she tried to not show it, just like himself whenever he saw her talking with some random guy while playing with her hair and flashing her sweet big blue eyes. They were friends, that was obvious, so that little tantrum was odd, even for her.

Jeff wasn't planning on getting all ‘Abed’ on her reaction, but he found himself texting Abed: “Do you happen to know if Annie’s on her period?”. Abed had answered: “Not yet, why? Did she ask you for chocolate? Is she cranky? That's weird”. Jeff didn’t answer back, but if she was not on her period, then what triggered that sudden mood swing?

He dried his face with a little towel one of the staff’s members gave him, he noticed the man, ‘Randy’ according to his name tag, looked at him almost annoyed, or as if it was completely normal a woman just spilled a drink right to his face.

Jeff walked to the elevator, he saw Annie inside it, when she saw him walking clearly annoyed he saw her click a bunch of buttons to close the doors. He sped up his pace to catch it and the door closed before he could reach it. She left out a sigh, now that the elevador was going up and he cursed under his breath, desperately wanting to know why she had done it. 

Thankfully he had one of Annie’s keys, he knocked on her door a couple of times, carefully trying to listen to any steps getting close to the door, he heard nothing. He opened the door, as if trying to let her know he was getting in. “Annie, it’s me”, he said, waiting for a response, nothing.

He let himself in and closed the door, he noticed the bathroom light on, he looked inside, he just saw Annie’s things on one side of the vanity. a hair dryer next to the other sink. Odd, he knew she was organized, but if she had the whole room to herself, she should use the whole space to herself. 

He noticed a little note on the mirror, in front of the sink with the hair dryer, It was a little ‘Love you’ written with lipstick. Was she sleeping with someone? No, that didn’t seem like her, also an ‘love you’ is too strong for a hookup. And she hasn't, well, at least he didn’t know she was dating someone. She was too honest with him, just like he was with her. If she had been seeing someone, she would’ve told him… 

Unless it was something really serious, like she found someone who’s amazing and she doesn’t want him to know because she knows he might freak out and mess everything up because of his jealousy. Well, he had been looking for Annie to know why she had bursted in anger towards him and now he was jealous and worried.

Jeff walked to the room and saw her bed a little messed up, as if someone had slept there. It didn't seem right, since they had arrived that same day and Annie wasn’t that much of a nap person. Some rose petals over the bed, a couple of roses over her desk… So, if she didn’t take a nap… Jeff tried to shake his head, as if trying to get his ‘another man’ though out of his mind… But, maybe there was not another man involved, maybe she was just too romantic and treated herself kindly while practicing self love… He shook his head again, not an image he needed in his head… At least not at the moment.

He noticed a table with two plates, a wine glass with some lipstick on it, a glass with scotch on the other side of the table. Maybe she actually was on a date, with some weirdo who didn’t even let her finish her meal and didn’t seem to enjoy a good scotch… But, did she really ditch her date to go and mess up with Jeff’s love life?

A soft knock on the door stopped his mind from going miles and hour, he turned around and saw the same man of the staff who gave Jeff a towel, Randy, holding a little bouquet of flowers and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries, the man noticed Jeff and his sweet face turned into a frown. 

“Sorry, Mr. Winger, didn’t mean to intrude. Just the staff wanted to get her a little detail for when she comes down to her room again”, Randy said, letting himself in and leaving the strawberries and flowers on the desk, he put a small note that said: For: Mrs. Winger From: Her friends. 

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Winger?”, Jeff said as if he was trying to remember something, he was sure he would recall marrying someone. 

“Yes, let me just tell you, your wife is a sweet, caring and smart woman. That was not a good husband move, I should tell you that, I’ve been married for 26 years. Sure, things can get thought, but so is life. You just take her hand when you’re both happy and in love with big hopes and dreams, but, just like life itself, it’s not always going to be easy. And it should be you two against anything, not against each other… And that nice, sweet lady loves you. Don’t take that for granted. Learn from your mistake”, Randy said, walking back to the door. 

Jeff stood up almost speechless. Did he think Annie and him were married? Has she made them think that? “Excuse me, do you happen to know where Ann-... Mrs. Winger, is?”. 

Randy nodded and made him a little gesture with his head for Jeff to follow him. He did. The man led him to the elevator and pushed the last button on it, probably the terrace. When the elevator finally made a little ‘ding’ noise, the both of them stood out of it, Randy led him to another door who was almost guarded by another two people of the staff who frowned when they saw Jeff, probably they were then when the whole Annie thing happened. 

A little key opened the door to a huge terrace, Randy let him in and closed the door, as if giving them privacy. There was no sign of Annie around, but he could hear Taylor Swift’s ‘The Moment I Knew’ full volume. 

He followed the sound to a pool where Annie was just inside of it, a little steam coming out of it, leaning her arms over the edge, her head rested on her arms, she had a perfect view of the sunset. Her hair on a ponytail as if trying to keep her hair from getting wet on the pool. She looked at the sunset almost mesmerized, she hadn't even noticed he had just walked in, he noticed her phone was outside the pool in a little table away from her, trying to ignore all texts or calls. 

“Excuse me? Care to explain all of this?”, he said, taking her out of her trance. She turned back and he saw her blush and cover her chest. “Do you? I mean, like the terrace thing?”, she said, trying to change the topic.

“Sure, of the scaring a hot girl who wast flirting with me in the middle of the lobby, and not only doing that, also throwing a drink at me”, he said, sitting on the floor close to the pool edge, as if waiting for her response. “Or, why does everybody on the hotel staff seems to hate me, or why do they call you Mrs. Winger?”, he saw her face turned red.

“I’m sorry, it’s nothing, I just, it was just a tiny confusion that I did not correct on time”, she confessed. He looked at her with a small frown, he was not angry anymore, just a little annoyed and confused. He waited for her to explain more in detail.

“So”, she continued, “I ordered some room service and they call me Mrs. Winger and you know me, I thought it was cute and fun to just pretend to actually be married”.

“To me?”.

“To anyone, you don’t know how many times I’ve married Zac Efron, you, or even Troy in my head, mostly Zac Efron”.

“Should I worry?”.

“Not at all, I was just daydreaming, playing along, it was fun until, well, they were all on board of our almost failed marriage and they told me about you flirting with someone else at the bar so I had to well, play along with it”, she said with a little ‘oops’ face. 

“And now they leave you flowers and chocolate covered strawberries in your room and they let you use a private terrace to listen to Taylor Swift?”.

Annie’s face lights up, “Did they let me strawberries in my room? That’s so sweet”, her brows up on a little bit with excitement. Jeff looked at her as if she was being serious with her happy reaction. “Sorry, but you need to accept that's really sweet. I can’t tell them I lied, it’s too late”, she said. 

“I swear to God, if we see that lady you were flirting with, I personally will tell her the truth, I would even share my strawberries with her”, Annie said with her big doe eyes. She walked close to the edge he was on and when she was in front of him she held his hand carefully.

“Fine, it’s a deal. But the strawberries are mine”, he said, a little frown on her face made him smile. “Okay, just a couple of them”, he said.

“Deal”, she said. 

“Aren’t you freezing?” Jeff said, looking at her in the pool, she smiled. “It’s warm actually, almost like a big jacuzzi”, she excitedly said. 

“Fancy”, he said with a smile touching the water a little bit getting his hand used to the hot water. “Yeah but I probably won’t be able to get out later, if terrified of dying by hipotermia. 

“Just tell me when you want to get out and I’ll have your towel and anything else I can find to cover you, before you became a human popsicle, ready”. She smiled. 

“Annie, were you jea-”, he tried to ask, but Annie let his hand go.

“I was just a little hurt that you ditched me, I mean we’re friends. Would it have been that painful to hang out together?”.

“I lost a little track here, so, are we friends or are we married?”, he said, teasing her. He saw her little hurt smile and he felt his heart sink, “Sometimes we would just want to do different things, we don’t have that much in common, you like a lot of things I don’t, and vice versa”.

“I mean, but we could find a point in between. Maybe just talk and go out to grab some food”, she said.

“I can tell you one thing your fantasy got wrong, If we were married, you wouldn't find me flirting with another woman in a hotel bar”, he saw her little smile growing and her eyes sparking. He noticed now Taylor Swifts, ‘Should’ve said no’ played in the background and he laughed. “So, you’re really doing your character research”, he said, “Abed would love this”.

“Well, I’m supposed to be hurt. The whole staff depends on me to get closure on this”, she said pointing between them. He gave her a soft smile. “Wanna hang out now? Let’s get you out of here”, he said, almost getting up to get her towel she stopped him holding his hand and looked over the sunset.

“Just let me look at it for a moment, it’s almost over”, she said, still holding his hand, he looked at her quietly, and just held her hand with both of his hands, now looking at the sunset too. 

….

They walked out of the terrace, Annie thanked the staff in her normal sweet voice, Jeff was holding her hand as if trying to make the staff think it was all good between them, Randy nodded at him as if congratulating him, he nodded back, almost as a reflex.

Annie walked into her room, Jeff walked into his. They were going to the hotel’s restaurant together, just as a hang out plan. They didn’t talk as if it was a ‘friendly’ hang out, or still a marriage play along for the staff. But when he saw her walking out of her room with[ her nice dress](https://sllambe.medium.com/alison-brie-graduates-from-greendale-f96c68896e64), a way more grown up-ish vibe, and a small soft smile, he didn’t care. 

She wanted to throw another drink to his face? Sure. 

She wanted to marry him? Yes, please. 

She wanted to talk and hang out as friends? Yeah, that works too. 

Whatever she wanted. 

Hell, even he would give her his apartment if she asked. 

“Are you ready? What do you think?”, she said with a smile, a little nervous.

“Well, if I had seen you earlier like this at the bar, I would’ve been flirting with you” he said looking at her softly. “Milady?”, he asked and she felt her heart melt, “Milord”.

….

It felt more like a date, they were both a little nervous, still talking about everything, but he noticed she was a little bit more aware of her gestures towards him, usually she was a little bit touchy, she squeezed his arm or held his hand whenever she wanted to tell him something. Now she was keeping her hands to herself, playing with her hair or with the little straw on her drink.

Jeff felt this weird need to hold her hand, or be the one who got close to her. He noticed some of the staff looking at them so he was a little bit more careful, also, very aware this was Annie, not some random pretty girl. Annie was one of the most important people in his life. 

“Can I buy you a drink? What do you want?”, he said.

“An appletini”, she answered with a shy smile.

“Oh don't make me order that... Please”, he groaned.

“Please?”, she asked with her big blue eyes now looking straight at him, so he got up and walked to the bar. 

After he made his order, the bartender looked at Annie with a smile, “That’s your wife over there? She’s very beautiful”.

“No, no, she-”, Jeff tried to say, then, just while looking at her it felt right, his chest warm and he just couldn’t look away. “Yeah, she is”. 

His head was spinning while getting back to the table with their drinks. He liked Annie, he thought she was beautiful, fun, sweet and smart. He had thought about her a thousands of times, he liked kissing her, he liked hugging her, having her close, just being around her. He never thought he was ‘husband’ material, but, if he ever got the chance to meet a woman like her, he knew he would be it. He would be everything she wanted and more.

The point was, he already met her. Every other woman who he could meet that would be close enough to her, that’s all they would be, ‘close enough’ to the amazing woman she was. Close enough, but not totally it, no one was her, that was the problem. 

….

They had a nice dinner, the nervousness faded away while they drank and laughed and talked. He felt safe and he found himself looking just right to her face, even though he wanted to look everywhere, that was new. She was stunning but he didn’t want to miss any new gesture or look or smile she had. 

He found himself sitting closer to her, she noticed it too but didn’t say a thing. There was a sudden silence, just the soft classic music in the background. They were leaning in closer, both expecting to finally close the gap between their lips, when a sudden crash sound made them back up as if getting them back to reality. 

They turned to see Shirley and Pierce going into the lobby discussing something. Troy and Abed walked happily while Britta groaned in a little annoyed manner, until she saw them and smiled, Britta waved at them and got the rest of the group attention to where they were sitting.

Suddenly the whole group was going to their table and he let her hand go, Abed and Troy gathered some chairs for the group to sit on Jeff and Annie’s table, Troy and Abed even sat in between them. 

“Ooooh, look at her”, Britta said while looking at Annie. “Aren’t you cold, honey?”, Shirley said worriedly. “I’m good, thank you”, Annie said. 

“You should cover up, Jeff here is a perv”, Pierce said, taking food from Jeff’s plate.

“Oooh, Annie’s bood, and not the monkey”, Troy said, looking at her cleavage, she covered herself with a hand. “Hey, eyes up”, Britta said and Troy looked up at the ceiling, “That’s a nice chandelier, Britt, thanks”.

“Were you guys acting as if you were in some kind of detective’s sci fi movie? You look really good”, Abed said with a small smile. 

….

A few minutes later, after talking to their friends and catching up, Annie excused herself saying she was too tired. Jeff offered to walk her to her room with the promise of being back to their friends who were now having dinner at the restaurant.

The elevador door opened on Annie and Jeff’s floor and she just looked at him. “You don’t need to walk me all the way to my room, don’t worry. I had a really good time today. Thank you for not getting that angry at me”, she said with a soft smile.

“I had a really good time too”, he said, putting his hand on her lower back and walking off the elevator to get her to her room. “If you ever decide to get marry to me in public, can you please at least warn me so I can behave myself?” he said with a smirk.

“Of course”, she said and opened her door. “I owe you some strawberries”.

“That’s true”, he said, she looked back at him, their eyes met up and he held her waist carefully, he leaned down and kissed her softly. She let her hand off the door and held him, pulling him closer. He didn’t know why, but everytime they ended up kissing, he felt this weird magnetic feeling that made him want to stay like that forever, in her lips and her arms, just the two of them. 

She broke the kiss carefully, and looked up to him, he kissed her cheek and let her go. 

“Good night, Mrs. Winger”, he said, her heart skipping a beat. “Goodnight, Mr. Winger”, she smiled and he turned to walk back to the elevator. 


	6. Annie Walks Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the second season. In which Annie transfers schools after finding out Jeff had been sleeping with Britta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you've been enjoying the one shots so far! If you have any idea or want to read about any situation, feel free to let me know on the comments. Your opinions and kudos are truly appreciated :)

The next semester, Jeff had entered the room a little happy, he had missed his friends. He noticed Shirley and Britta talking a little softly, Abed was standing in front of a basket with cookies and flowers, Troy was trying to eat one of the cookies, Pierce was sitting reading a card. 

“Did someone die?”, Jeff asked, they all looked at him with a serious look on their faces, “Okay, you’re kind of scaring me. What happened?”.

Troy tried to speak but he started crying and stuffed a cookie on his mouth, Abed took the card from Pierce’s who seemed sad, he hasn't even tried to tell a joke or make an inappropriate comment. Jeff read the card:  _ ‘I couldn't get myself to tell you this in person. I’m no longer a student at Greendale. I love you all and I know you’ll have a great semester. Missing you already. -Annie’ _

Jeff felt his heart sink, “What the fuck? Is this some kind of prank?”.

“It is not, why would we joke about that?”, Britta asked.

“Oh, our Annie, I wish we could’ve at least made her a goodbye party”, Shirley said.

“This is Jeff’s fault”, Pierce said, Jeff turned to look at him, a little worried. “How is this my fault?”.

“Didn’t you notice how she punched you in the face when she found out you were on this one’s panties”, Pierce said pointing at Britta.

“Hey! I wasn’t thinking!”, Britta tried to defend herself.

“And what if we did? We made the adult decision to stop it”, Jeff said.

“So what? You already did it. You hurted Annie so she went away. That’s what women do when you hurt them, Jeff, they leave you”, Pierce said a little angry, “She was the only logical here”.

“Yeah, you would know about how to treat a woman since you’ve been married like, what, 30 times?”, Jeff said, trying to let go that comment off his mind, worried it might be true.

“It might actually have something to do about it”, Abed said.

“What do you know, Abed?”, Jeff asked.

“I mean, she did tell me about this”.

“Dude, why didn’t you tell me?”, Troy asked, offended.

“She told me she would rather me keep it as a secret. She said rather though”, Abed said, then continued, “Annie was hurt, and if you ask me, she wasn’t crazy or hallucinating things, there was something weird going on between you and her. So she had her feelings hurt and she was feeling very overwhelmed, she let her mind cool off for a couple of weeks before making the decision and she found out it was the best choice for her. I hate to see her go, but she might be right. I always thought you two were endgame, tho”. 

“Abed, she’s a baby”, Shirley said and Jeff felt a punch in his stomach.

“I actually kind or also thought that, tho”, Britta said a little embarrassed, “I mean she is too young, but i don’t know, there were so many weird vibes going on between you two”, she pointed at Jeff.

“That’s it with all the theories”, Jeff said annoyed, taking his phone and clicking on Annie’s contact, it rang a couple of times, then nothing. “Annie changed her number”, Abed confessed, “I have it, but she made me promise, this time was not a ‘i’d rather’, she really made me promise I wouldn’t give it to any of you right away. She said to let another semester pass by”. 

“That’s bullshit, Abed, give me her number, please. We need to get her back here”, Jeff firmly said. Then Troy looked down, “Why dude?”.

“What do you mean? So she can be with us”, Jeff said.

“Yeah, I know that. but why do you want her to come back? She needs her space, and she’s smart enough to make her own choices. If she wants to come back, then she will, right? If she doesn’t, if she just doesn’t want to, she won’t. But we can, well, we can just send her an email and wish her well and try to persuade her to give us her phone because email sucks. And after that then maybe she’ll visit us or we’ll go to her”, Troy said and it hurted Jeff to know he was so right. She left because he hurted her, and he wasn’t respecting her space nor her wishes. 

But what if it was some sort of romantic comedy test? What if she wanted for him to go after her? And if he did, what would happen then?  _ ‘Hey, I came all this way to tell you you’re such a good friend and I want you to ignore anything you want to come back and be next to me as my really good young best friend’ _ , it was stupid. 

“I really think it’d be best if she listened to her. In six months I’ll give you all her phone and we can create a group chat”, Abed said.

“Jeffrey, did you like her?”, Shirley asked and Jeff froze, “Of course, she is my friend”. “You know that’s not what I meant”, she said. “She is my friend, whatever weird confusion there has been, it’ll be over in a couple of weeks”, he said, hoping it was true. 

He will, eventually, get over her. 

….

After the 6 months, Abed had given them Annie’s phone and some of her social media. She didn’t have any pictures of herself, and the ones she sometimes posted were mostly of other people or things. He had followed her and she had followed him back, but he never dared to call or text her. He still missed her, but he was still hoping it was just a matter of time. 

He had been scrolling down on his instagram when he saw a [picture Annie had posted](http://demureinstyle.blogspot.com/2012/09/alison-brie-casual-style.html), she wasn’t wearing her usual girly and bright dresses and cardigans, it was more of a grownish look. Her hair was different, she seemed happy, she had cut the picture but he noticed she was holding a man’s hand. He felt his heart racing trying to tap the picture to see the tag and knew who she was with, but there was no tag, and he had double tap it so now he had liked her picture. Her caption was: ‘life with someone who hates pictures be like’

“Annie has a boyfriend!”, he heard Shirley almost screaming while entering the room, he let his phone off his hands taken away by surprise. “Oh my God, really?”, Britta said while Shirley showed her the picture. “Ooooh, he’s hot”, Britta said.

“Wait, aren’t we looking at the same picture? The one she posted on her instagram?”, Jeff asked, a little worried by the ‘he’s hot’.

“Oh, no, silly. I asked her and she texted me a picture with him. See?”, Shirley showed Jeff her phone. Jeff looked at [the picture](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/290341507224150792/) almost instantly and groaned, “I’ve seen better”, he said, zooming at Annie’s face, she seemed so different, still gorgeous. He smiled.

“I’ll be over it in two weeks”, Britta said in her best Jeff’s impression. He looked up at her with a frown. “I’m over her”, he said, trying to convince himself. 

“Nah, that guy”, she said, zooming out of Annie’s face and zooming in on her boyfriend's face, “That guy is really over her, and down her, and maybe-”, she was interrupted by Jeff’s annoyed groan. 

_ ‘Just a matter of time’ _ , he thought to himself. 

….

He now rarely thought about her, as he was hoping, it was the least he was expecting, it had been 4 years since she had left Greendale. He was now a teacher, he was still good friends with the study group. He knew the group had a chat with Annie when they shared updates, he rarely asked about her, but he paid attention when someone mentioned her. 

She still hadn't posted that many things on her social media, but he had noticed she had not posted things about her boyfriend or with him. He still hoped she was okay. 

“Jeffrey, knock, knock!! Got some news”, the Dean said walking into Jeff’s office.

“Do you remember that smart girl with blue eyes that was always with you?”.

“A blue eyed girl who was always with me?”, he really tried to think, Annie didn’t even cross his mind, “Does Britta have blue eyes?”.

“Ugh, whatever, just be a sweetheart and go to the study room, please? The committee is waiting for you. We got Frankie a little helper who you might like”, Craig said, Jeff was confused, the Dean was usually jealous about any girl who he could possibly like. 

Jeff walked to the study room, he was overshot by Abed who ran into the room, he was confused, again, but let it slide. He entered the room and saw Britta and Shirley in their usual places, Frankie was taking a seat and Abed was standing up, hugging someone. He could swear he had never seen Abed hugging someone. 

When he let the person go, Abed let himself next to her as if giving Jeff access to [look at her](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/409968372324163273/), and then time didn't pass a second and he saw an incredibly beautiful woman who had Annie’s eyes and smile, her face a little different, still stunning. She was a little taller, he then noticed it was an effect from her high heels. She looked so sophisticated, he didn't even know how he imagined her, but he knew his mind couldn't even come close to how stunning she really was.

The rest of the group was almost waiting for his response, he was speechless, just looking at her, she smiled and walked towards him. “Hello, stranger”, she said and it was just what he needed, he left out a sigh with a big smile and hugged her. She hugged him back and he felt her hands on his back. “Are your arms bigger?”, she asked when she let him go and he smiled, “Thank you for noticing, I appreciate it”, he said, still holding her arms as if trying to keep her close. 

“So, Annie’s going to help us for a couple months with the Save Greendale Comittee. I’m really glad you already know each other”, Frankie said.

“Oh they were endgame but she left”, Abed calmly said and Annie left out an awkward laugh and let Jeff go, she walked to take her seat next to Shirley and then looked at the rest of the group with a nostalgic smile. “Just like old times”, Shirley said. “I miss Troy and Pierce”, Britta said.

“Well, we might start with our next project”, Frankie said, opening her binder.

“Yeah, wait. A little catch up. Where did you meet your boyfriend?”, Abed asked Annie and she smiled, “What boyfriend?”.

“The one that you posted a picture with a couple of months ago?”. She smirked and shook her head. “He wasn’t your boyfriend?”.

“Abed, I think they broke up”, Britta said and Annie gave Abed a little nod, still not taking her smile out of her face.

“That’s sad. Jeff, that’s your cue”, Abed said and Jeff blushed.

“Aren’t you like 50?”, Frankie asked to Jeff, he looked back at her, offended.

“I’m gonna let that go, I used to like you”, Jeff said. 

“It’s so weird you don’t look eighteen anymore”, Britta said looking at Annie.

“Well, I’m not eighteen anymore”, Annie said with a small smile.

“Sure, how old you said you are?”.

“I’m 25”, Annie said, Britta smiled and kicked ‘discreetly’ Jeff under the table, he reacted with an ‘ouch’. Annie obviously noticed.

“So, you’re helping Greendale and, what’s your plan?”, Abed asked.

“Well, I just finished an internship at the FBI, these months are just kind of like a waiting process before they can offer me an actual job, so, after this I might get back to DC to see what’s next”, Annie said.

“Wow”, Jeff left out, “Why did you even come back?”, it came out way harsh as he had intended.

“Well, I missed my friends, and before I truly committed to a fulltime job, I wanted to come back to where I had truly good memories”.

“I mean, you did leave, so I don’t know how much good time you had here”, Jeff said, it sounded a little bit more as if he was demanding an answer of why she left. The rest of the group was quiet, a little shocked.

“Well, I was still a teenager trying to figure out life and me falling in love with a guy who wasn’t even sure what he was doing the next day or who he was doing the next day was a little overwhelming”, she said, now in the same tone.

“They’re gonna do it”, Abed whispered to Britta who just nodded still looking at their little fight.

“I mean at least I didn’t leave my friends and the guy I claimed to like”.

“Yeah, well, at least I didn’t sleep with thousands of girls and made the girl who I claimed to care about feel as if she was hallucinating things and feelings that were clearly there”, Annie said now standing up.

“Do you guys need us to go out for a minute so you can have reunited slash hate sex on the table?”, Abed asked and Frankie stood up, “Well, that’s not necessary, people communicate their feelings and I'm sure now that you guys let out your thoughts we can go back to our planning?”.

“Annie can we just? Can you come to my office for a minute? I assume we need to talk?”, Jeff said, standing up, trying to calm down.

“I assume we need to talk”, she mocked him, letting her tongue out, still walking to the exit while he followed her.

“You don’t even know where my office is”, Jeff said.

“You don’t know what I know”, Annie said walking to the complete opposite side. She stopped when she noticed Jeff standing away from her with his arms crossed on his chest. “This way, Milady”, he motioned the other way and she walked past him, “Whatever”.

When he closed the door behind him, Jeff noticed she was now crossing her arms over her chest, he walked a little closer to her, his look softer. 

“You smell nice”, he said, she was still serious, trying not to look at him, “I know”. He smiled. 

“It wasn’t my intention to hurt you. I made some bad, selfish choices and I let you get involved with me even though I still tried to push you away, I found it was incredibly hard for me to keep myself away from you, and I’m not trying to justify anything that I do. I just wished you had been here, I changed”, he honestly said.

“I know, Abed kept sending me updates on you”, Annie said.

“Wasn’t that annoying?”.

“Of course not, you’re my friend, I care about you. I just wished you were more honest with me back then”.

“So, you don’t hate me?”.

“I could never”.

“Seems like we both did good without each other”, he said, a little pain on his chest.

“Yeah, I made a very impulsive choice”.

“I missed you”.

“I missed you too”.

“I don’t know if you really care about knowing this, Annie”, he left out a little sigh and then continued, “If we, If I ever tried something with you back then, it wouldn’t have been as anything I ever had. And I think that was one of the main things why I pushed you away. You were the ‘real thing’. With you it was all of nothing, and I was so scared of all, but I wanted you”, he confessed, she met his eyes.

“I had a feeling”, she honestly said. 

“Are you still way out of my league? Or are you even still insane enough to let me take you on a date?”, he asked, waiting nervously on her response, she gave him a smile.

“Still insane enough”.

Jeff smiled, a little nervous, then she held him close and kissed him softly. 

It came to his senses, his theory was right from the beginning. With Annie it was all or nothing, and he still wanted all of her. 


	7. Intro to Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Intro to Knots (04x10). In which Annie reconects with her parents and decide to move to New York with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long one shot, still hope you like it! Just a warning, it might contain some delicate content, nothing explicit, but just letting you know. 
> 
> Your comments and opinions are truly appreciated. They help me to know how to approach the next one shots, so if you have any opinions, I'm happy to read them! :)

After the Christmas party, Annie was the only one to stay in order to help Jeff clean up after their reunion. Jeff put on some music while Annie gathered some paper wrapping that had been thrown on the floor. 

“You really didn't need to help me”, he said and she looked at him with a little smile, “It’s only fair, we really appreciate you letting us celebrate Chrtistmas here”. 

“What a weird party that was”, Jeff was now changing the songs, not really paying much attention to what was left to clean. Annie sat on the couch, a little nervous, he turned around and his smirk changed into a more serious look, “Did you get tired only by collecting all the paper?”.

Annie exhaled, not really noticing she was holding her breath and he sat at the coffee table in front of her. “What’s going on?”, he asked and she looked at him with a little worried smile, “My parents are getting back together”. 

“Oh, wow. I didn’t know you, well, that you talked to them”, he honestly said and she leaned her head a little bit, “They recently reached out and how could I not just give them a chance to talk to me?”, she said and he looked at her with sweet soft eyes. “You’re too good, Annie. How are you feeling?”.

“Fine, I mean, I feel a little bit overwhelmed. It's like if all of the sudden I just have all of this attention over me. It’s so weird, but I kinda missed them”, Annie left out and he could see her playing a little bit with her dress, she was anxious. “They said they were proud of me”, she said, looking down with an excited smile.

“Of course they are, Annie. We all are”, Jeff said and she looked at him. “I wanted to tell you this because after talking to them we took a couple of important choices together”, Annie said, her tone was a mixture between happy and nervous. “They’re moving to New York because my dad’s decided to open some new offices, so he has to be there for months, maybe a year, fully present”. 

“Well, that’s unfortunate, you’ve only recently reconnected with them”, he said and she looked at him with those big blue sad eyes, he already knew what she was about to tell him. This was why she had stayed after everyone else, this was why she had wanted to talk only with him. “I’m moving back with them, at least for this time. I’ll transfer and I’ll take some classes in a college close to my dad’s job. Maybe I’ll even start an internship at his office”. 

Jeff looked back at her, trying to speak but no words were coming out, he knew she was too good for Greendale, but he also thought he was going to be able to have more time with her. “That’s… Are you?... Is this what you want?”, he managed to say and she tilted her head a little bit, in confusion. “I don’t know. I really missed them, but I’m really going to miss you guys too. Greendale is my home”. 

“And you’re just decided to turn your life upside down for the people who put so much weight over your shoulders that you literally had to go to rehab?”, he said, a little harsher than he intended, he noticed it as soon as she lifted her eyebrows a little surprised, he hurted her again.

“I mean it’s not like as a parent you don’t want the best for your kid, and yeah they messed up but so did I. And now they are back together and Anthony and I can move with them to this exciting new city and get to know people and reconnect with my whole family and spend birthdays with them”, he saw her face lit up and he felt his heart breaking.

“When are you going?”, he simply said. “A month, probably a little sooner. I just have to do so many things before”, Annie said, he noticed she was overwhelmed, he took his eyes off her and looked down, she held his hands and when he turned back to her he found Annie’s big blue eyes full of hope and happiness.

“I shouldn’t say this, but you’re the one I’m gonna miss the most”, Annie’s hands now on his face, he couldn’t help but smile.

“I don’t think you’re gonna miss me as much as I’ll miss you”.

“You’ll get over it”, she teased him and he held her hands, “I kinda hope so”.

“Do you wanna see a picture of my parents?”, she said excitedly, taking her phone and showing him a recent picture. He noticed her parents weren’t really smiling, it was more of a pose, Annie and Anthony were standing behind them, Annie wasn’t as she normally did, it was a fake little smile. He looked at her, who was seeing the picture as if it was her favorite one.

“You’re not smiling”, he said, worried. “I am, just on the inside, this was for them to post on their social media”, she said, trying to justify it, “I got my family back”.

“Your friends are family too”, Jeff said, still looking at her and she smiled, “I know, but you know what I mean”. He nodded, trying to understand. 

“And I might not be able to go to all of our study sessions, you know, because of the moving and stuff, so I wanted to spend some time with you, I hope you don’t mind”.

“Of course not, I just, well I hope that you’re still letting us, or at least Shirley, throwing you a goodbye party”.

“No, God. I hate those. I cry too much and I’m planning to come back”, he knew that, while she probably really thought that, it might not be true. He looked at her with some nostalgia in his eyes, as if trying to fully capture his view of her, probably one of the last times she would be next to him. He saw her eyes shining as if she was about to cry, then she stood up. “Well, that was it, let me help you clean”, he held her hand as if trying to stop her to walk away then he stood up in front of her. 

She looked up and when he wrapped his arms around her waist, she knew they were on the same page. He leaned down and she kissed him. 

Jeff felt as Annie was tracing little circles on his back, one of his hands was tangled on her hair, the other one trying to pull her closer. The coherent part of Jeff’s brain will probably tell him right now that someone could come in any minute, that he should let her go, but his mind was empty. His heart was a little scared this was going to be their last kiss. His body just letting her do whatever she wanted to do.

Light music filled his apartment. Annie broke the kiss a little bit, he felt it was probably for the best, he let out a breath but felt Annie’s lips on his neck. Jeff froze and she noticed it, she took a step back, almost tripping on his couch and let out a nervous laugh, her cheeks blushed.

“Sorry, I’ll see you after Christmas break”, she said and he held her waist, Annie looked at him, still embarrassed but his expression remained the same, he was not angry, he was almost trying to make a choice to process something. 

Jeff held her face carefully and kissed her again. He then placed tiny kisses on her jaw and over her neck, she let out a low gasp and he felt dizzy.

….

Annie and Jeff lay on his bed, looking to the ceiling as if they were trying to wrap their heads about what had just happened, she was covering herself with the bed sheet and felt his gaze, she looked at him and he smiled. “That was a really good Christmas present”, he said with a smirk.

“I’m more of a Hanukkah person myself”, she said and smiled at his offended expression. Jeff got himself closer and hugged her carefully, as if trying to not bother her, she gave him a tiny kiss. “You’re staying, right?”, he asked, hiding his face on the curve of her neck.

“Do you want me to?”, Annie asked, caressing his arm softly. “Of course”, he said while placing a kiss on her neck, “How am I supposed to let you go to New York after this?”, he said, a little hurt in his voice.

“It was just the perfect way to say goodbye, don’t you think?”, Annie said and Jeff buried his face in her hair, trying not to listen to her ‘goodbye’. “Can I tell you something?”, he asked and she nodded.

Jeff lifted his head to look at her, honesty in his eyes, “I’m in love with you”. He saw her big blue confused eyes and if she didn't understand. “I love you”, he said. “You don’t have to say it back, that’s not why I said it. It has nothing to do with this”. His heart was now racing, a little buzz on his nightstand. Who was calling him at 4 am on Christmas day? 

He made a frown and let her go to reach his phone, a little worried it might be an emergency. He saw the caller ID: Michelle Slater. He looked at it confused, debating if answering it. If she was calling at 4 am during holidays, did she mean hook up or was she in trouble? Should he be the responsible nice guy or just ignore her to keep enjoying the company of the woman he loved? Well, if he put it that way…

Jeff clicked on declined and he turned around to hold Annie again, but he saw her standing next to the bed, putting her dress back on. “Are you cold?”, he regretted asking, it was a stupid question. She let out a little laugh. “No, I’m okay. Just going home”, Annie said.

“It’s too late, I’d really rather if you stay here. I can sleep on the couch” he said, Annie let out a fake smile. “It’s okay, don’t worry. I had a really good time” she said leaning in to kiss him goodbye, he let her kiss him and carefully lay her back on the bed, she smiled. “We didn’t get the chance to cuddle”, Jeff wasn’t sure what part of his brain was being this corny.

“I thought you didn’t like to cuddle”, Annie said, tracing little patterns on his chest, he kissed her face softly. “I want to cuddle with you”, he said and he saw her melt. “What did she want?”, Annie finally let out. “Don’t know, didn’t answer”, he said, still kissing her face.

….

A week later, still on winter break, a couple of friendly text exchanges later, she stopped texting back. She posted a New Year’s Card on her instagram, she was with her parents and her brother. They were all fake smiling, and even though her smile seemed genuine, her eyes didn't spark as much as when she was truly happy. 

He clicked on her profile, all of her pictures were gone, she had only left a couple of sunset pictures, but none of her, none of the pictures she had poster with him of their friends, no selfies, no nothing. Just some sunset pictures, quotes and her last picture with her family. It didn’t seem right. 

Jeff texted her: “Just saw your picture, I’m not trying to stalk you, but… I miss your selfies”. 

She just texted back a [selfie.](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/738449670136145905/)

“Those eyes are going to be the death of me. You look stunning. Where are you?”, he sent, a little worried he was being too much. Annie just answered: “At my parent’s. They got a little New Years Eve party”. “Are you having fun?”, Jeff texted. “I had way more fun at our party :)”, she answered and he felt his heart skipping a beat. Why was he even letting himself fall even deeper for her when he knew she was going away?

….

A couple of weeks later, not too many texts between them and too many pictures of Annie’s family on instagram. They were back at Greendale. Annie was late for the study session, so they waited, it was new on her.

“So, Annie’s talking to her parents again?”, Britta asked and Shirely nodded, “Sweet Annie, she seems so happy in her new pictures. I assume she just spend all of her break with her family, she hasn't even texted back as she did”. Abed nodded, “She’s rarely at our house now. Too many reunions, her family’s too social”. “I’m worried, dude”, Troy said. Jeff agreed with him.

“That’s great, right? She can now be a fund baby again, and maybe after this she can be someone’s second wife. She’s smart. I can see her winning anything she wants from her divorces”, Pierce said.

“I don’t think she’s going back to rely on her parents money, Pierce”, Shirley said. 

“She has been acting a little weird, tho. Has she said anything to you? She tells you everything”, Britta asked Jeff, he was trying to cover the sadness in his face but shook his head. 

Annie walked into the room in a hurry. She took a seat, her [outfit](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/559431584960290561/) a little too much for college, her backpack not in sight, not even her binder, she was just holding a little purse and her phone. She let those on the table and looked at the others, hiding her hands under the table. “So, where were we?”, Annie said, clearly a little accelerated.

“Oh we haven’t started, Annie, we were waiting for you”, Shirley said. 

“Your outfit’s cool. Where's your backpack?”, Abed asked.

“Thank you. I just, I didn’t need it”, Annie said.

“Did you even bring your book? We have spanish next hour”, Britta said.

“Yeah, I can’t make it. My parents are hosting a brunch, so I just asked Chang to send me today’s exercises”, Annie said.

Pierce stood up and walked next to Annie, he looked at her as if he was trying to get something from her, he got closer and Annie lifted her hand to keep her distance. “You sold yourself!”, Pierce said.

“What are you talking about?”, Annie left out a little offended.

“Show me your hand”, Pierce said, Annie tilted her head a little bit annoyed. 

“No”, she firmly said. She looked at Jeff a little worried.

“Pierce, let her be. Annie I’m so glad you’re spending so much quality time with your family”, Shirley said, Annie faked a smile at her and let out a nervous laugh. He had seen her like this, but this time it was so staged, as if someone was controlling her. She was perfectly laughing, perfectly smiling. 

“Annie”, Abed said, looking straight at her, “Show us your hand”.

“Abed”, Annie said, as if she couldn’t believed he asked. Abed tilted his head to the side as if waiting for her answer.

Annie put both of her hands over the table, a huge engagement ring on her left hand. The whole group looked at her, she didn’t seem like a ‘glowing bride’, she seemed annoyed, a little bit ashamed even. Jeff felt his heart sink on his chest and looked straight at her. “What the fuck is that?”, he asked. 

“Just a ring”, she said, avoiding his gaze.

“You sold yourself”, Pierce said, “You’re being someone’s trophy wife”.

“So, well, I am getting married”, she left out, not a single tone of excitement in her voice, “I dated Matt for a couple of months when I was younger and our parents are really good friends so we decided to give it a try”.

“Annie, if you give it a try you go to the movies or have lunch with the guy, don’t accept a ring, dude. Not good”, Troy said.

“Well, now that we are all saying our things”, Annie said, Britta shook her head, “Only you”.

“I’m moving to New York in a couple of weeks. I’m going with my parents and Matt lives there so we can start planning our whole thing”.

“Annie, sweetie, you just called your ‘wedding’ a thing”, Shirley pointed out, a little concerned.

“I’m just stressed, that’s all. Too many changes. I am going to miss you all”.

“Don’t change the topic. You’re not going to marry some random dude”, Jeff said, his voice a little higher. 

“I can make my own decisions”, she said.

“You’re smarter than that and you know that. You’re not the kind of person who just makes these kinds of choices by impulse. How long have you been with him, huh? Where are you with him when we...?”, Jeff asked, hurted, then stopped when he saw her big blue eyes filling with tears.

“Of course not”, she said, standing up, angry. “And I don’t have to give you any explanation of my feelings”.

“So you’re just turning yourself into someone’s Barbie?”, he asked, now standing up too.

“Can you just stay out of my life?”, she said, her voice higher.

“I cannot, and you already know why”, he said looking down at her.

“I wanna know why”, Troy said, looking at them, Annie left out a groan, “You wouldn’t get it, things change. People do weird things for love”.

“So you’re telling me you’re in love with this dude you’ve never even mentioned to us?”, Jeff asked and she was about to answer but she stopped herself, she couldn't lie to him. 

“I’m late for my parent’s brunch, would you excuse me?”. She turned to see Troy lurking on her purse.

“What does a pregnancy test look like?”, Troy asked, Annie tried to take the purse off him but he ran and Pierce held her.

“It’s a plastic thing with a plastic thing on the end”, Britta answered, Troy let out a little bottle of pills from Annie’s purse. “So, this is definitely Aderrall?”, he asked, disappointed in his voice.

Jeff looked at her, speechless, he felt a deep pain in his chest. Annie’s eyes now full with tears. Pierce, who held her, just hugged her carefully, Annie’s hand over her mouth, now fully crying.

“Annie, you don’t-”, Abed tried to say, a little disoriented. Shirley looked at her, tears on her eyes, “Lord, Annie, oh no”. “Annie, why didn’t you-”, Britta tried to ask. 

“Can you please just give that to me?”, Annie asked Troy, he handed the purse to Jeff who just tossed it on the table. “Care to explain?”, Jeff asked her, she saw his eyes glassy, his face almost red. 

“I didn’t do it. I swear to God”, Annie said.

“Don’t lie to me, Annie”, he said, Britta held his arm as if trying to calm him.

“I’m not lying, I swear. I haven’t-”, she was still crying and he had to fight every urge on him not to just hold her and cry, he felt so powerless.

“Open them, they’re still sealed”, she said, “Look at the prescription date, it’s from a couple of days ago”, Annie pointed at the purse, he hold the bottle, his hands shaking a little bit so he handed it to Britta who opened it, the seal on the bottle was untouched. He exhaled, he put his hand on the line of his brows.

Annie made Pierce let go of her and she walked to Jeff, she hugged her arm, still crying. “I swear to you I haven’t done it”, she said, he still couldn't bring himself to look at her, but he felt calmer with her touch. 

“Why, Annie?”, Shirley asked. 

“It’s just, my mom gave it to me because I told her I felt really overwhelmed with this whole situation. So well, she tried to help in her way, but I know what that did to me and if I left it at home Troy or Abed would find it and this would happen”, she left out and Jeff sighed, he looked at her, Annie still hugging his arm, crying, letting all of her feeling off her. 

“This is not safe for you”, he finally said, “Look at you, look at what you’re trying to do. Do you even want to get married?”, he asked, a little afraid of her answer, she only looked down, “It’s just some favour, it’s a big opportunity for my family”.

“You getting married is a big opportunity for your family?”, Jeff said sarcastically, “God, such good parents give their kid Aderall to keep it all together, make her skip classes and force her to marry some guy she doesn’t even care about”.

“It’s not like that, they’re just trying-”.

“Then explain it to me, Annie. because I don’t fucking get it”, he said.

“It’s my family, Jeff”, she said, looking at him with a worried look.

“You’ve been doing great without them, Annie”, Britta said.

“Honey, we’re your family too”, Shirley said, worried.

“Annie, I know you want to help them, I know you have this perfect good family fantasy in your head, but besides your brother, I think you might be the only decent person there”, Abed commented.

“I truly don’t get how you are so nice having those parents”, Troy said and Annie started crying again. Jeff held her, “We are your family too, Annie. And we wouldn’t ask you to do anything you don’t want to. This is insane”.

“Their love for me is not conditioned if I do or don’t get married or if I do or don’t do Adderall”, she said, trying to believe her own words, “I’m already late”, Annie tried to grab her purse, Jeff took it from her, took the bottle out and gave her the purse. She did not react, only grabbed the purse and walked away, the rest of the group was quiet, Jeff sat down groaning. 

Britta held his arm, he looked up with glassy eyes. “You can cry if you want to, you know?”. “I know”, he said. “She wouldn’t be Annie if she didn't follow her heart. And in her heart there’s you. Hope that calms you down”, Abed said while looking at his phone, then frown and passed his phone to Troy who let out a gag, “That’s fake”.

“I wanna see”, Britta said, Abed let her have his phone and Britta looked at Jeff, a worried look on her face. She turned the phone to him. There it was a picture of Annie with that Matt guy, in big letters: ‘She said yes’. She was showing off the ring, she was smiling, a big fake smile, the guy grabbed her by the waist as if trying to keep her close, she couldnt be standing more far away from him. Jeff rolled his eyes.

….

2 am and a little knock on his door, he was watching TV in his living room and eating ice cream, as Abed suggested. Was this his first heartbreak? He ignored the knock, until he heard it again, softer. He walked to the door and opened it to a really sad Annie, her make up a little messed up, her eyelashes wet, her face a little bit red.

“What happened?”, he said before getting out of the way to let her in.

“You were right”, Annie said, “I told my parents I might want more time to get to know Matt, I didn’t even tell them no and my mom started babbling about me being better when I was on Adderall, that I just keep disappointing them”, she wasn't being capable of talking without crying. 

“Annie, I’m sorry”, was the only thing he could say, he hated seeing her like this. He held her face carefully and something caught his eye, he tilted her face to see her cheek, a little more red than the rest of her face. She let out a hurt laugh, “My mom got really upset”, she said and he felt his blood boiling. 

“So, no New York, no family gatherings, no Hannukah with them. I really thought they wanted me back. They don’t even want each other back, they have other couples, Jeff. They were right there, they let people take pictures of them, of us as a perfect family and I saw them with some other-” she couldn't finish her sentence when she started back to crying, “How can this even be normal?”. 

“It is not, Annie. That is not a family”, he said, holding her carefully, he kissed her temple. “And I know you really wanted all of that and I wish I could just take it and give it to you, but these are not good people, and I’m really proud of you, of the woman you are”.

“What if I am like them?”.

“You are not, believe me”, he said, looking at her with big soft eyes.

“Are you crying?”, she asked and he looked up. She left out a little laugh and hugged him, “You keep me sane”, she said and he laughed. 

“This day has been a rollercoaster of emotions”, he said while hugging her back and letting a sigh out, “So, no marriage?”. “No marriage”, she said relieved. “Show me your hand”, he said, she lifted her left hand, now without the ring, a soft smile on her face, he took her hand and kissed it. 

“I’ll make sure the next one place a better ring on it, that one was not pretty at all”, he said with a smirk and she wrinkled her nose, “Thank you. I didn’t like it”. He kissed her hand again and rested it on his chest.

“Jeff”, Annie said and Jeff smiled at her, “I love you too”.

He smiled and cupped her face with his hand, she looked at him with her big blue eyes and he kissed her. “So I gotta save for a ring” he teased her and she laughed, “No pressure, I’m not going anywhere without you”. He hugged her and she finally breathed. 


	8. The Little Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abed's invited to an Annie's family party where she dresses up as a princess for her niece. The group decides to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter! Your opinions are truly appreciated, so if you have any comment, I'll be happy to read it! :)

Jeff finished his class, he was gathering his things, well, he was mostly standing up in front of the, now empty, desks. A high pitched “Hey” let him out of his thoughts, almost dropping his phone,, he catched then looked at the door where Annie was standing with a big smile. “Sorry, hello”, she said, trying to make her voice a little lower. 

“Hello, to what do I owe the heart attack?”, Jeff asked, now grabbing some papers from the desk. Annie walked in. “I was just passing by, I wanted to tell you that I won’t be able to come today”.

The rest of the group had agreed to go to Jeff’s place the next day so they could watch a movie Abed kept talking about, Jeff frowned a little bit, he didn't agree to it just to see her, he saw her all the time, but her being there was just a plus. “Why so?”, he asked, trying to make it seem as a casual question.

“Oh I just have some plans, my head’s been all over the place and I can’t believe I actually forgot about… this other thing I have”, she said, trying to make her sound cool. “So, have fun”, Annie said with a smile. 

“About the ‘other thing’ you have? Annie do you have a mistress?”, he teased her and she let out a little laugh. 

“I’m so sorry baby, it was just a one night thing. It didn't mean anything” she said in a very convincing tone and he could feel his soul leaving his body, he looked at her and she was smiling, an obvious sarcasm, of course. They were friends, he had to remember himself everytime he laid eyes on her. .

“Oh and this is not your baby”, she said pointing at her stomach and he smirked. “Okay, I know I started it but I don’t like this game anymore”, he said and she gave him a little punch in the arm. “I’ll see you on monday”. 

“We’ll miss you”, he honestly said. “I’m sure I’ll have a good time”, she said, sticking her tongue out at him, he couldn’t help but smile. 

….

Jeff walked into the study room. Abed and Frankie looking at a big binder. They both looked up to see him but quickly looked back at their work. Britta entered behind him and sat in her seat without saying a thing.

“So, Annie’s not coming tomorrow”, he said. “Really? Why?”, Britta asked. “Oh she’s going to a party”, Abed said. “With whom? Aren't we all each others only friends?”, Britta asked, then looked at Jeff who shook his head. “I’m thinking about going too, her family really likes me”, Abed said.

“Abed, you can’t go to a party without an… Her family?”, Jeff asked, looking at him.

“Well, just her brother and some cousins”, Abed said, “I really get along with her brother”. 

“Aww, why aren’t we invited?”, Britta asked. “You don’t know her family, makes sense. I could ask for a plus six”, Abed smiled.

“You’re not doing that”, Jeff said, a little jealous that Abed was the one invited to Annie’s family parties.

“Too bad, Annie’s probably gonna dress up as the little mermaid”.

Jeff lift up his brows and looked at him, “Care to explain? We’re nowhere near Halloween”.

“Yeah, but it’s one of her nieces birthday party and she really likes the little mermaid and asked Annie to dress up with her, so she’s thinking about it”.

“Aren’t mermaids supposed to show too much cleavage?”, Britta asked.

“Britta, she’s going to be with her family, I don’t think she has to worry about perverts”, Frankie said.

“So, how viable do you think it will be for you to get a plus one?”, Jeff asked and Britta pointed at him as if trying to make a point.

“Pervert”, Britta said.

“Just want to support our friend, what’s wrong with that? Should we bring a present for her nephew?”, he asked.

“Niece”, Abed corrected him.

“Niece”, he said firmly. 

“She’s gonna get mad”, Frankie said.

“Aren’t you coming?”, Abed asked.

“Well, I don’t like this codependent thing you have, but if you all already going…”, Frankie closed her binder.

….

2 pm and Jeff, Britta, Abed and Frankie walked into a big garden, full of pink balloons, too many princesses details. Jeff and Abed were holding a couple of gifts.

Jeff was already getting nervous, maybe he was overstepping a little bit. If she wanted there, she would’ve asked. 

Too many people were talking and walking over the garden, a lot of kids running around. Annie’s brother greeted them. He looked around as if trying to see Annie somewhere and Britta let out an ‘awww’.

“She’s the one from frozen, right?”, Britta pointed at the distance. Jeff followed her gaze and looked at Annie holding a little girl in her arms, she was dressed as Anna and the little girl was dressed as Elsa.

He thought all the party was too much production for a little girl’s birthday, but he smiled when Annie let the girl down so the photographer could take some pictures of the girl, Annie let herself sit on the ground and tried to make the girl laugh, it didn't take her that much. 

“How old do you think she is?”, Jeff asked. “She’s 25, Jeff”, Britta said. 

“I mean, her niece, she looks like a baby”, he said, smiling at Annie, trying to keep the girl in her place, it was nearly impossible since the girl just wanted to walk towards Annie.

“Oh, she’s 3 years old”, Abed said.

“Annie seems like a really nice aunt”, Frankie said with a little smile.

“Oh, she’s kind of like the cool aunt. that's weird right? I mean she’s cool but I’d assume she would be kind of like the overprotective one”, Abed said. 

Jeff looked back at Annie who was sitting in the ground. Her niece now biting her own dress. A couple of older kids walked towards her, and she greeted them with a smile and a hug. 

After the guy had taken enough pictures Annie held her niece again and gave her a tiny kiss on her cheek. The girl hugged her as if using all of her strength. Annie smiled and walked to talk with some women. 

….

Britta walked to Annie, her face now a little confused. “Annie, look at you!”, Britta said, hugging her. Her niece looked at Britta as if she was annoyed, “Happy Birthday, how old are you?”. The girl just hid her face in Annie’s hair and Annie smiled.

“What are you doing here? I mean, welcome, but?”, Annie asked and Jeff tilted his head a little bit, she smiled at him, “Abed invited us”, Frankie said. “Your brother invited me”, Abed said and Annie nodded as if it was obvious.

“Do you want to meet my friends?”, Annie asked her niece and her niece finally looked up, still hugging her as if she didn’t want anyone to hold her. “This is Britta, this is Frankie, that’s Abed, you know him, and that’s Jeff”, she said pointing at each of them. “Tell them how old you are,'' Annie said letting three of her fingers up for her niece to imitate, her niece lifting up three fingers. “That’s right, you’re three years old”, the girl let out a little laugh and Annie smiled, not really paying too much attention to the group.

“You are good with kids”, Abed said and she looked back a little bit, “Oh I just have really nice and sweet nieces and nephews”, she said with a proud smile and Jeff’s heart skipped a beat. He had never really seen himself having kids, but he could picture a family with her. 

Annie’s niece hold her face with her tiny hands as if trying to have her full attention and Annie smiled, “What?”, her niece placed her forehead with Annie’s and Annie just kissed her nose, her niece smiled and she laughed. “Can I please change to my regular clothes?”, Annie asked and the girl just let out a sweet “No”. “Okay”, Annie said. 

Annie let down her niece and the girl still gave her his arms. “My arms hurt, love. I’ll carry you again in a minute, okay?”. The girl hugged Annie’s legs and she smoothed her hair with a soft smile. 

“So, are you the babie’s whisperer or something?”, Jeff asked with a smirk and she smiled. “Something like that”, Annie said. The girl looked at some other kids and looked at Annie as if asking for permission, “Go with them, I’ll be here”, the girl smiled and run away.

“I’ve never pictured you with kids. I mean, you have this weird mom vibe, but it’s interesting”, Britta said and Annie looked at her a little offended. “I don’t think she’s trying to say something bad”, Frankie said, “So, is this all of the party?”.

“Frankie, it’s a kid’s party. There’s a playground, some trampolines and food. That’s it”, Annie said. 

“I was told you were going to dress as the little mermaid”, Abed asked and Annie nodded. “Yeah, that’s gonna happen later”. Jeff smiled. 

“Auntie Annie, can you help me please?”, a kid around 5 years old asked handing her a bag full of candy, Annie opened it and handed it back to the kid, “Just don’t eat them on the trampolines, I don’t want any accidents”. The kid nodded and walked back to a couple of kids.

“So are you the cool aunt of the one they are afraid of? That’s normally the one they respect the most”, Abed asked.

“They’re so not afraid of me”, she laughed, “Look at me. But we respect each other, again, they’re really nice kids. If something’s bothering them they know they can tell me. If I say no to anything I explain them why not and they get it. You just have to treat them with respect”, Annie said, her arms crossed around her chest.

“Oh my god, is that princess Anna?”, a woman teased her, she looked back and laughed. “How much do you charge for coming to our kid’s birthday party?”. “I’m way out of your budget”, Annie said, now holding the baby the woman handed to her. “But for this precious baby I’d go for free”, she said, hugging carefully the baby who insisted on holding her nose with a little smile.

“Can you hold him for a minute? I need to go to the bathroom”, the woman asked and Annie nodded, “Of course, don’t worry”.

Annie looked back at the group. Britta and Frankie were looking around as if it was a weird place. Abed had already gotten himself some snacks. Jeff had his hands on the pockets of his jacket and she smiled. 

“Can you please hold him? I have to see you with a baby”, Annie asked. “I don’t. Annie this jacket is too-”, he looked at her big doe blue eyes, and now that little baby was looking at him with the same big blue eyes and he just let out a sigh and offered his arms, she looked at him with a smirk and positionated his arms a little bit, then passed him the baby, who was now putting his little hand on Jeff’s face. “Why is his little hand wet?”, he asked, worried.

“That’s just drool”, Annie said, looking softly at him, Jeff extended his arms a little bit so the baby couldn’t reach him. “Jeff, it’s just a baby, it’s not like he’s gonna drown you in drool”.

“Annie, I’m not good with kids”, he said a little worried. 

“You were doing just a good job”, Annie said, taking the baby back and filling the baby with kisses, the baby excitedly moved his tiny legs and smiled. “You’re the most precious little thing ever”, Annie said and he was melting. “Okay, you with a baby, that’s cute. Let me take a picture”, he said, taking his phone out. “Annie stop smelling the baby”, she made a pout and held carefully the baby, “They smell so good, Jeff. I swear to you anytime I hold them I feel like I wanna have like thousands of them”.

“That’s gonna be expensive”, he teased her and took her picture, Annie wasn't even looking at the camera, too busy with the baby. Jeff showed Annie the picture. “You too look like a couple”, Britta said and Frankie looked at her a little offended. “Like not in a bad way”, she said and Jeff smiled.

“Auntie, are you dressing as the little mermaid next? “ a little girl held Annie’s dress to get her attention and she smiled, “Yes, in a couple of minutes”. The girl noticed Annie holding a baby and let out an Annie gasp, Annie noticed her happiness and held the baby a little bit lower so the girl could play with him. Annie looked at them with such sweetness and Jeff’s head wondered,  _ ‘Are our kids going to be close in age? Are we having more than one? Would she want to have a girl and a boy? _ ’, he shook his head when he saw the baby’s mom back and took the baby carefully. Annie smiled at him. 

“Britta, can you come inside with me? I might need some help changing”, Britta was now on a trampoline with Abed, Frankie was standing next to it as if trying to make sure they didn't hurt each other. Annie frowned and looked at Jeff, “You’re the only one here who’s not my family, so, care to help me?”. He swallowed, mentally thanked his friends and walked behind her. 

Annie passes through some of her family who said hello, she introduced them to Jeff and he tried to be as polite as ever. Wanting to make a good impression, ‘just in case’. Annie’s brother looked at them walking upstairs and groaned, “Annie please just make the bed after”. Annie left out a gasp, “God, Anthony, he’s just helping me with the costume”. “Whatever you call it, dude”, Anthony said, walking outside again. Jeff smirked at her and she frowned.

….

Jeff looked around the room, it seemed really basic, still classy. A couple of pictures around. He saw a picture of a big family, and smiled. “Annie, is this you?”, he asked looking at the little girl in the picture with big blue eyes and a huge smile. She looked at it and smiled. “Wow, yeah, that’s me. Haven’t seen that picture in a while. Can’t believe you could tell that’s me”. “You were so cute”, he said with a soft smile. “Excuse me?”, she said teasing him. “You’re still cute”, he said and she smiled. 

“Please close your eyes”, she said. “Fine, but after this I'm taking a picture of the photograph”, he closed her eyes. He could hear her changing. “So you all come here so you can take pictures of me and my family?”. “We just wanted to see you dressed as a princess”, he said with a little laugh. “Dummy”, she said, after a couple of seconds she let out a little gasp. 

“God, this is so tight”, she said and he let his eyes open, then closed them back as if trying to put himself together. “Should I ask?”, Jeff said.

“I might need your help, just, keep your eyes shut”.

“How am I supposed to help you with my eyes shut?”.

“I just need your hands, I’ll guide you”, he smirked in confusion, she let out a groan.

“I mean, I just need help getting this damn skirt up”, she said, he felt her hand on his and making him walk a little bit towards her.

“Are princesses supposed to talk like this?”.

“Shut up”.

“Yes ma’am”.

“Just hold right here”, he felt Annie’s hand guiding him and felt the skin of her legs, “Grab that skirt and pull it over please”. He did as she said, still trying to keep his eyes closed, a little worried to touch her. “C’mon, I can do that myself, just pull it harder”.

“Annie please stop saying things like that, someone might hear outside the room and my reputation could be over”, he said and she hold his shoulders to balance herself.

“Whatever, open your eyes, just don’t look down”.

“Then how am I supposed to know where to pull?”.

“You just have to pull up, how’s that hard?”, he smirked and felt a little punch on the shoulder, he smiled. 

“I’m gonna jump a little”.

“As you wish”.

Annie jumped a little bit and he pulled the skirt over, she breathed. “God, who designs these?”.

“Someone who really wants you to stick to your character. Can I open my eyes?”.

“Sure”, she said. Jeff opened his eyes while Annie was letting her hair off the braids she had, now dressed as a mermaid, he tried not to look down but he did, she tried to cover herself with her hair. “Don’t be like that”, she said with a smirk and he smiled. “I can give you my jacket”.

“Mermaids don’t wear jackets”, she firmly said, “I can’t wear this for more than an hour, I already feel I might faint”.

“Can you even move?”.

“I do”, she said now jumping a little bit to ‘walk away’ and he laughed. “First of all, that’s totally distracting. Second of all, you have to walk down stairs”, she looked back and he smirked. “Come here, little mermaid”, he said before holding her over his shoulder, she gasped. “Excuse me? You can pick me up some other way”.

“Seems easier this way”, he said, now walking down the stairs. 

….

The rest of the party Annie could stand up, Jeff had to carry her from place to place. He was trying not to laugh at her, but she was just trying too hard to walk. He saw her nieces and nephews looking at her as if she was the most beautiful and coolest aunt in the world. He could agree with the most beautiful one.

A little bit later, the party was almost over, Annie was sitting next to him, she was now wearing his jacket.

“Do you think they had a good time?”, Annie asked him, looking at the rest of the group still on the playground. “Yeah, it seems like it”. “You can go play with them if you want to”, she said and he smiled, “I’m having a good time with you. It’s interesting to see you like this”, she smirked and he laughed. “Not in a perverted tone, those kids really love you”, he said and her face lit up. “I adore them. They make me so happy”, she said. 

“How do you see yourself in ten years? I mean, in a personal way?”, he asked, expecting for her response, her smile faded a little bit. “Actually I don’t know. I used to think I was going to meet the love of my life and have tons of kids and then it just it's not my priority anymore. I want to do so many things before, and I don’t know if that ‘someday’ will just turn into an impossible scenario, you know?”. 

“So, you don’t see yourself with someone? Or kids?”, he asked and she lifted her shoulders. “Don’t know, if it happens I don’t think I have too much to do with it”.

“You can choose what you want”, he said, expecting her answer and she smiled, “Yeah, today I choose to cherish every moment I have with these amazing kids that I love so much and loving them so much makes me feel better in case I don’t have my own”, she let out a laugh. 

“One day at a time”, Annie said, “I do think I might find someone someday, and as much as the idea of having kids terrify me because you can easily mess it up, you know? Look at my parents”, she said worried and he smiled. “They messed up and you turned out to be perfect”, he said and she smiled. 

“Well, that little voice inside my head is still there, telling me that one of my own would be just too much and I won't be able to handle it. But then I fall in love and it just feels like every way I love is not enough for me to show the guy I love him. And I imagine us having a baby and growing up together and all that traditional house things”, she said as if she was annoyed by it.

“I get that feeling. Happened to me once”, he said with a soft smile and she looked at him, “And then what happened?”, she asked and he looked down, “She’s just too good for me”.

“Just show me the bitch, let me talk to her. I’d gladly have your kids”, Annie said with a teasing smile and he let out a laugh. “Good to know”. “Actually, when I was in love with you I thought about it”, she said and he put his hand on her knee, expecting. “We would have two kids, maybe three”. “Ouch”, he said laughing and she smiled, “Yeah, for me. Think about how much I loved you if I was thinking about the possibility of pulling out three kids out of me”. He felt his heart beating fast. 

“Maybe one boy, two girls. Olivia and Eleanor, I’m not really good at boy’s names”, Annie said frowning. “What about Sebastian?”, he asked and she nodded. “I like it”. “So, Sebastian, Olivia and Eleanor”. “We would call Olivia ‘Liv’ and Eleanor ‘Nell’” she said, now her head resting on his shoulder. He didn't realize he was now holding her hand. 

“Three kids, that house would’ve been full”, he said with a little laugh. “Yes, but they would have each other as best friends and they would thank us in the future”. “I assume we wouldn’t mess things up”, he said, holding his breath. “Of course we would, but we would love each other and our kids too much to communicate and try to fix things, that’s how it works, I assume”. “We will learn with time”, he said.

They both noticed their ‘would’ changed to ‘will’. She nodded and kissed his shoulder. “Will do”, Annie said, letting a breath out. They groaned when a little scream came out of the playground and Abed yelled “Britta punched me!”. 

“Should I go look out after our current kids?”, he asked and she let out a laugh, “Yes, please”. 


	9. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie's too stressed and she makes a wrong choice. WARNING: Please please know that this chapter includes topics and situations that might be triggering for some people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it might be too sad (?) Please let me know what you think in the comments. I'll make sure to post a sweeter one shot next time!

The group had been filled with homework, tests and projects. And even though Jeff was a little bit overwhelmed by it, Shirley and Annie were doing a pretty good job making schedules for everyone with their parts of their projects. 

They had been spending almost everyday together, trying too hard to help Jeff graduate. 

Somewhere in the middle of a studying session Jeff phone lit up with a notification, he looked at it: Michelle Slater. He smirked, trying not to be too obvious, but got up from his chair and walked out to answer the call. 

When he came back, the group looked at him as if expecting information of his sudden exit. “So, who was it?”, Britta asked. “Just a friend”, Jeff said, grabbing his book back. “You don’t smirk at your friends like that”, Abed noticed and Jeff frowned.

“Well, if you need to know, that was Slater, we’re going out Friday night, happy?”, he left out, trying not to look in Annie’s direction, but he noticed Abed looking straight at Annie as if wanting to see her reaction.

“Ugh, she’s the worst”, Britta said.

“She’s hot and smart. Also age appropriate, so, what’s bad about that?”, he asked and Britta looked at him in confusion, “There are thousands of women who fit that description, too basic. That one is pure evil, dude”. 

“You just have a weird rivalry with her”, he said and Britta let out a gasp, “If I had a rivalry with any woman who had kissed you I wouldn't be friends with Annie, and here we are”.

“I meant, women who I had a serious relationship with”, he instantly regretted saying, trying too hard not to look at Annie. “I think it’s good for you to go out with Slater, after all, she has been the only one who you had actually kept up with you for more than 5 months, right?”, Annie said, not looking at him. “Ouch”, he said, now looking at Annie who just lifted up her shoulders.

“I meant that in a good way”, Annie was still looking at her book when her phone buzzed and she reacted as if someone had scared her, too nervous. She tried to calm herself and quickly hold her phone, “I’ll be right back”, she said getting up and walking away.

“Maybe Slater also called her”, Troy said with a serious tone. 

….

Friday night, the group were doing a project at Abed, Troy and Annie’s apartment. Jeff was at his date with Slater. He noticed she was not as fun as he remembered. Yeah, she was pretty, smart and she had a lot of confidence which he really liked, but there was something missing, he could understand what it was. 

Jeff and Slater were sitting close to a window, he looked at the street, a park on the other side of it and he could swear he saw Annie walking by to it with some guy. Suddenly Michelle’s words were just disappearing, turning into a little buzz in his ears.

He saw the guy ‘secretly’ handing her a little bottle, she looked at it and nodded. She handed him money and the guy shook her hand, Annie watched both ways before putting the bottle on her purse and walked into the park. Jeff saw the guy looking straight at her.

Jeff was still not sure the woman was Annie, it could be Annie brunette petite girl, but he wasn't planning on risking it. “Can you give me a minute? I’ll come back. I just don’t- I don’t like that guy”, Jeff said to Michelle who saw him as if she didn't understand, Jeff tossed his napkin over the table and walked out of the restaurant as fast as he could. 

Annie was already driving off the parking lot. He ran through the park, trying to look for the woman, he realized maybe he had drunk too much scotch, but it seemed impossible. He took his phone out of his pocket and called her number, no answer. He tried again, still no answer.

Suddenly remembering he was at a date, he ran back to a very confused Michelle. “What was that about?”, she asked. “I’m so sorry I’m just too stressed, I think I hallucinated something”, he left out and Michelle caressed his arm, “I think I can help you do something about your stress”, she flirty said and Jeff exhaled, might be some help… But he first had to call the rest of the group to see if Annie was with any of them. 

He found himself driving to Abed, Troy and Annie’s apartment, Michelle looked at the streets and then at him. “Did you move?”, she asked. “Oh, no, I just have to make a quick stop”. “Smart”. “No, no, I have to see if Annie’s home”.

“Who’s Annie?”.

“My friend, the brunette one”.

“The one that you kissed after running away from Perry and me?”, she lifted his brows at him.

“It’s just a friend, I just want to make sure she’s okay”.

“It’s creepy to go to her place, just call her”.

“Already did, she doesn't answer”. 

Michelle rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, he wasn't really paying too much attention. 

….

Abed opened the door and Jeff let himself in, Abed let Michelle in, who seemed really annoyed. “Where's Annie?”, he asked and she came out of the kitchen, “What about me?”. He breathed, visibly stressed. “Have you been here all night?”. “I went out for snacks”, she answered, confused.

“Good, Jeff’s-”, Britta tried to say when she saw Slater, “Jeff I love you!”, Britta left out. “Good for you, were going to his place to fuck”, Slater said, holding his arm. Annie looked at them as in disgust, Jeff noticed it and felt embarrassed. “Let’s see if I care!”, Britta said before tossing herself to kiss Jeff. He reacted and backed up. Annie let out a gasp.

“You’re so pathetic!”, Slater bursted out and kissed Jeff who backed up again. 

“Is it technically Annie’s turn?”, Abed asked and Annie gasped, “God, it’s too late for this. You two go back to whatever you were doing not in our apartment”, Annie commanded Slater and Jeff. “And you finish that goddamn paper”, she said to Britta who frowned and walked again to the project on the table.

“One damn normal day, I can’t even have a fucking break”, she said walking to her room. She normally did not curse, so the whole group just looked at her while she closed the door to her room. 

“It’s been a rough couple of weeks for her”, Abed said. “Yeah, too much work, too much tests, talking again to her parents, the guy she’s talking with”, Troy said.

“The who she’s what? Talking to her parents?” he asked, a little bit jealous. “So the girl got a boyfriend, good for her, can we go?”, Slater asked, Jeff wasn't even paying attention to her. 

“And we’re back”, Annie said with a big smile, walking out of her room. “Weren’t you going to sleep?”, Troy asked and Annie let out a big laugh, “No, silly. We have too much to do”.

“Aren’t you tired?”, Abed asked and Annie smiled, “I’m good. Can we make some coffee?”, she saw Jeff and Slater and frowned. “Why are you still here?”. “Don’t know”, Michelle said, trying to guide Jeff out of the apartment. Jeff could see there was wrong, but Annie looked back at the project, working with a smile.

….

Jeff and Slater walked into Jeff’s apartment. She was kissing him but his mind was somewhere else. “Can you give me a minute?”, he asked, walking to the bathroom, he took his phone out and looked into Annie’s instagram, he scrolled down to her oldest pictures. He recognized the guy he had seen at the park with the brunette girl in one of her photos.

If that guy was a friend she would’ve told them, he clicked on the tag and it popped up a ‘user not found’ message. He was still feeling weird. Why had she been with him today? Why at night? What had he given to her? All of his possible answers were worst case scenarios. 

He saw a little notification from her and opened it:

**Annie:** Can you please don’t sleep with your girlfriend today?

**Jeff:** She’s not my girlfriend. Are you okay? 

**Annie** : I’m good. So, no sleeping with her, please? I’ll explain later.

**Jeff:** Doesn’t make any sense.

**Annie:** :(

**Annie:** I hate you.

**Jeff:** Not funny.

**Annie** : Exactly. 

And, as much as he wanted to clear his mind, he didn't sleep with Slater. She even had laughed after he tried to say he was saving himself for their second date.

….

During the whole weekend he tried to calm himself, trusting Annie. Maybe she was just dating someone, and she just wasn't ready to tell anyone. And, as much as he felt jealous of whoever lay eyes on her, she was on her right to date and know people. 

Maybe she was busy trying to make everything work between her and her parents, he was happy for her if her parents had finally changed and be proud of who she was. 

….

On Monday he woke up to see Annie had posted a bunch of stories, she had been up apparently since 5 am. A story of her running at the park. Another story making breakfast. Another story of her desk filled with posts with tasks on it and papers. She was productive, but it was 5 am on a fucking Monday. After a probably long week filled with projects. 

He walked into the study room to a very energetic Annie. She smiled at him, her eyes wide while she explained something to him. He held her softly by the shoulders and she looked at him confused. “What?”, she asked, her eyes still big, not in her soft princess usual style, more as if she was completely alert of something. 

“Annie what’s going on with you? You look as if you drank five cups of coffee”, he said, trying to focus on her eyes, she was looking everywhere while explaining something about a project. He was about to say something when a little bell sound came out of her laptop, she made him let go of her and looked at the screen, her big smile faded away and looked at him. “I forgot to upload a paper, I got an F”, she said. “It’s not a big deal, we still have tests and projects and-”.

“No, no, you’re right, that’s nothing, it’s okay”, she said, her big wide eyes looking at nothing, she closed her laptop. “I have a headache, do you have a headache?”, she asked looking for something in her purse, she grabbed a water bottle and popped something in her mouth before swallowing. He frowned and looked at her, “Advil”, she said and he nodded a little suspicious, she closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. “I think I should maybe take a break, so I'll see you tomorrow,” she said. “Annie, can I have an advil too?”, he asked, she held her purse tighther. “I think that was the last one”.

“Really? Cause I heard a couple of them”, he said now getting closer, he saw her pupils, big and dilated. He felt his heart sinking on his chest. “Annie?”, he asked still walking towards her while she backed up.

“Hello! Oh, just the two of you”, the Dean asked, he looked at Craig confused, when he looked back Annie was not there. He tried to look for her but she was gone.

….

Jeff found himself calling her number while looking from her at the library, then at her favorite ice cream shop. Nothing. She wasn't answering and it was getting on his nerves. He drove to her apartment and found a spare key, he opened the door almost running inside the place. “Annie?”, he asked. No answer.

He opened the door of her room and froze. He felt his soul leaving his body. Annie was laying on the floor, a little patch of blood near her head. He kneeled next to her and hold her carefully, not even realizing what was going on or how to react. She seemed almost sleepy, a cut on her forehead. He looked around and saw the damn empty bottle. 

“Annie what did you do?”, he asked, his voice breaking. He only saw her face changing a little bit, tears coming down from her eyes. “I’m sorry”, she said almost in a whisper. “Shh, no, don’t worry. You’ll be fine”, he said, extending his arm to grab a blanket from her bed, now covering her softly, almost as if trying not to hurt her.

“I love you so much”, she said and he looked at her again. “Don't do that. Don't you dare talk to me as if you are saying goodbye”, he said carrying her in his arms, trying too hard not to let himself kneel again on the floor and just hug her. He tried to think straight, he would hold her again when he knew she was okay. 

….

He was sitting at the hospital, next to her bed. Annie was sleeping, he kept looking at her as if trying to check if she was breathing. During their way to the hospital he had seen her close her eyes like this and he thought he had lost her. Thankfully she was stable, finally resting.

The doctor had assumed she had accidentally overdose during her relapse, she had fallen and hit her head. And even though the relapse was a nightmare, getting blood in the same scenario made it all one thousand times more horror movie scary.

A nurse had taken off her makeup and he judged himself for not realizing she had been wearing more makeup that day. She tried to cover big undereye bags, she was exhausted. 

Annie opened up her eyes a little bit and he looked softly at her. She tried to lift her hand but he took it carefully after seeing she was about to cry. “No, no. We’ll talk about it later, you’re okay, right? You’re with me”, he said, now wiping her tears away softly.

“God, I cannot believe I-”, she tried to say couldn't finish her sentence, too hurt. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t find out sooner, Annie”, he said, holding her hand.

“It’s not your fault. I keep making the same bad choices. I was doing fine. Four years just went to hell”, she said, desperate trying to get out of the bed. He carefully hold her. “Annie, I can’t possibly know how your head feels right now, but your body has gone through so much too, you need to let it rest, keep it here. First step back to self love, okay?”, he said and she frowned but let herself lay down again. 

“You should’ve just let me go. I’m so tired, I can’t believe I did it”.

“Don’t even say that. There’s no way I could do that. Hell there’s no way I would want to live without you. You have no idea the terror I felt when I found you like that. I don’t want to think about it ever again”, he said, his hand still holding her as if making sure she was there.

“I’m sorry I hurt you”, she said and he looked softly at her.

“You can make it up by going back to your NA meetings” he said almost as a suggestion, she looked at him worried. “It’s so embarrassing”, she said, trying to stop herself from crying.

“Would you rather be embarrassed or addicted?”, he asked and she looked down.

“I don’t think I should tell you this, and I’m not trying to flirt with you, but I’ve always thought you and me, well, that someday it’d maybe just happened and I just assumed we’d be all traditional and get married and have kids and I don’t know. I’m just trying to say that I want you to have a future, I want to see you happy, I want to see you healthy. I want to see you glowing on your wedding day, or celebrate with you when you get a job you love. There are so many things that I need you here for. Please just, I’ll go with you, I don’t really know if that’s even allowed but I mean, we could try?”, he asked and she held his face softly. 

“Please?” he asked again and she nodded. He exhaled and kissed her temple softly. “Thank you”. 

“Thank you, Jeff”, she said and he gave her a soft smile, “I’m not going anywhere”, he said caressing the back of her hand. 


	10. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff wakes up next to a woman he doesn't know who claims to be his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you like this chapter! :) Your comments and kudos are really appreciated!
> 
> *NOTE: This one shot turned into a story of it's own, so if you want to read more updates about it, you can look for the work titled: "Dream a Little Dream Of Me" on my profile. :)

Jeff woke up with his usual alarm clock, he pressed on snoozed and let his head rest against the pillow for a little bit longer. Something felt odd, he opened his eyes again, he wasn’t in his room. 

He couldn’t remember even going out last night and here he was, waking up on someone else’s house. Jeff usually didn't stay over, he figured out he might've gone black out drunk, but there was no hangover, he just felt his normally ‘just woke up’ tired. He looked over to see if he recognized the girl he had apparently slept with. 

He saw a brunette girl, apparently about 30 years old, sleeping next to him. He thanked he apparently had really good taste even when he was drunk, and well, what the hell, he was already there. He kissed her hair and softly said: “Hey, baby”, couldn’t remember her name, “That was fun but I gotta go to work. So, maybe I’ll see you later”, he said getting off the bed, he noticed he was shirtless, but why was he wearing pajama bottoms?

God, did he sleep with a married woman? The woman looked up at him, still a little sleepy. “What are you talking about? It’s Saturday?”.

“Right, I still have a couple of meetings”, he said, as if trying to come up with an excuse, he looked around, “Excuse me, do you happen to know where my clothes are?”.

“In your closet, dummy”, she said, going back to sleep, “And the closet’s…?”, he asked, why did she think he would naturally assume where her closet was?

The woman pointed to a door without opening her eyes. He walked towards it and saw a very good in size closet, half hilled with women’s clothes, half with man’s clothes. He usually didn’t really think too much about if he was hitting on a woman in a relationship, but it somehow felt weird. He looked around to see if she had tossed his clothes somewhere but he saw nothing.

“I can’t find my clothes, the ones I was wearing yesterday?” he asked back in the room.

“Why do you want to wear the same clothes as yesterday? Grab something else”, she said.

“I don’t have something else”, he said a little annoyed, was she playing dumb?

“You have a full closet of things you can wear, love”, she motioned again to the door, Jeff saw her hand, an engagement ring and a marriage band. He felt dirty.

“I’m not planning on wearing your husband’s clothes. So, can I just have my clothes back?”, he asked and she opened her eyes again a little confused, “Is this some kind of roleplay? Jeff, it’s too early. Maybe try it again after a cup of coffee”. 

She sat on the bed and he noticed she was wearing pajamas too, not too sexy, more casual. He looked down following where her hand had landed almost naturally and saw a big pregnant belly. 

He backed up instantly almost in horror. “God, you’re pregnant!”, he said, almost disgusted in the fact that he had slept with a married and pregnant woman. How did he get that drunk? 

“Yes, what are you talking about? Don’t look at me like that”.

“I can’t believe it. How? I mean I’m not the best person ever but how- I mean, you’re pregnant and married and I’m here. How?”, she looked at him almost offended.

“Jeff I don’t like this tone”.

Jeff tried to bring his hair to his hair and noticed something in his hand, a wedding band. He looked at it in horror.

“What the fuck is this?!”.

The woman motionated him as if making him quiet, “He’s gonna hear you. Language, please”. 

“What’s this?”, he showed her the ring desperate for answers.

“That’s your ring, what’s wrong with it? I have one too” she said lifting her hand.

“I know that, I saw it!”, he said.

“Yeah and you picked it too”, she said getting off bed and putting on a long robe, she made the little knot over her belly, now her tummy seemed somehow bigger.

“Why do I have a ring?”, he asked, a little afraid of her answer.

“Well, because you’re my husband”.

“I’m not married”.

“Yes you are, to me”, her tone a little bit colder.

“Did you drug me or something?”.

“What? So what now I’m too ugly or fat or weird for mister Jeff Winger? Should’ve told me before getting on one knee, marrying me and knocking me up”.

“There’s no way that one’s mine”, he said pointing at her stomach.

“Did you? Are you being serious?”, her tone now as if he had hurted her.

“I’m- God, what? I’m not married, I haven't got anyone pregnant”.

“You got me pregnant, twice!”, she said, exasperated. 

“You can’t be pregnant twice”, he said trying to wrap his head around everything.

“Of course not, you idiot, Sebastian is sleeping in his room. So keep it quiet”, she said, now angry.

The woman walked outside the room, he followed her down a hall. He stopped at a wall full of pictures. He saw him, standing next to some people he didn’t know. He recognized Britta and Abed, he saw what he thought was the younger version of the, now angry, woman who he had woke up next to.

He looked the same, although she seemed so different. How was that even possible? 

Jeff looked at a bigger picture, the woman, now looking how he had seen her, wearing a white dress, he had his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close, wearing a suit. They seemed so happy. He had a beard and a few more wrinkles around his eyes, there was no way he had looked like that, it almost looked like a future version of himself.

“Daddy!”, he heard a little voice screaming at him, he looked around to a little toddler running at him. He looked around as if waiting to see who’s kid was this, then it clicked, it that woman was his wife, and she was pregnant with his child, then maybe the toddler was also his. God. When did this nightmare happen?

Jeff saw the kid lifting his little arms at him, expecting Jeff to hold him up. “Do you maybe wanna go with your mother?” he asked, a little nervous. “No, daddy!”, the kid said with a sweet soft and a big smile and Jeff felt anxious but held him in his arms. Sebastian rested his face on his shoulder, still a little sleepy.

He walked into the kitchen, the woman was making breakfast, he knew she noticed him walking in but she had a frown in her face as if wanting for him to notice she was mad. “I think this one’s yours”, Jeff said trying to pass the kid to her. Sebastian was still wrapping his arms around his neck, not wanting to let him go. “I can’t hold him anymore” she said pointing at her belly. “Of course” he said, putting the kid down, Sebastian groaned then hugged the woman’s legs, “Waffes mommy?”, he asked and she smiled at him, “Sure, honey. Just give me a minute”.

The kid ran happily to the living room. Jeff looked at him go, still confused then back at her, “So, we are married, I saw the pictures”. No answer from her. “I’m sorry, I just, I don’t even know your name”.

“I’m getting tired of this”, she finally spoke, anger in her voice. “What do you want me to do? One minute I’m sleeping alone in my room, then you’re telling me I have a family? I mean you’re still a hot pregnant lady but that’s not… You know, that’s not me”, he said.

“Are you trying to fake dementia so you can divorce me?”, she asked and he felt worry for the guy who was actually married to her, maybe he switched lives with someone and he was just messing around that someone's life, “Just eat something and go take a shower. Your mother will be here for lunch and I don’t think you want to keep up with this ‘I don’t know who you are’ charade”.

Okay, so his mother? His actual mother? He didn’t really speak to her, just a couple of phone calls on holidays, that was it. It made sense that if he was married he would be closer to her, assuming she would want to see her grandkid, right?

Jeff walked away, he passed the room he had just walked out of, their room. He opened the door on the other end, it was a nursery, he walked in and saw a picture close to a crib, still unused. It was a selfie, he was smiling, the woman hugging him with teary eyes and holding up an ultrasound. God, this was happening.

He got out of it and kept walking, now a kid’s, he assumed it belonged to the child that just called him ‘Daddy’. Too many toys, did kids need that many toys? 

Jeff opened the last door, it was apparently an office. It had two desks, he assumed one must be for her, he felt drawn to the one that looked messier and more classic. He moved the chair and saw three pictures over it. One was a picture of [the woman](https://www.tvinsider.com/1708/community-alison-brie-annie-edison-interview-season-6/), the other picture was a photo of, apparently, the kid’s birth. Her cheeks flushed, tears rolling down her eyes while kissing the newborn. He had his hand tucked in her hair, looking at the baby with a look filled with love and wonder. The other one was an ultrasound, he looked at it still trying to process everything

He was a married man, he was about to have his second (that he was aware of) kid. He never thought of himself as someone who could settle down, but it could be worse, right? The woman was gorgeous, he realized after calming a little bit, maybe even way out of his league, maybe she doesn’t have a nice personality… But if he decided to get married, he should’ve liked her, right? Well, judging by their wedding picture, he didn't seem as if he had been obligated to marry, or even that he had knocked her up before their wedding. 

Okay, if she was his wife, he had been incredibly rude after waking up. Even he could tell that and he usually didn’t care about being a dick. 

He walked to the room, entered the closet and looked through the clothes, he felt relieved when he realized he still had good taste. He looked at her side of the closet and saw a purse, a thought crossed his mind and looked at the door to see if she was coming. He took her wallet out and held her ID. Annie Edison… His wife’s name is Annie. Didn’t she change her last name to Winger? 

He read her birth date. He did the math on his head. Not a fucking chance, there was no fucking way he got married to an eighteen year old, nor even got her pregnant years ago. That’s total bullshit. The kid must’ve been at least two years old, No, no. Something's wrong. Her ID must be wrong. 

A familiar buzz took him out of his panic attack, he grabbed the phone settling in his side of the closet. His lockscreen was a picture of the woman, ‘Annie’ and the kid. God, he was married, a dad, and corny as fuck. He tried to unlock it with his usual code, no luck. He groaned, and tried a couple of times. He looked at the woman’s ID and rolled his eyes, tried her birth date and it unlocked. 

He saw a text from his mom: “Can’t wait to see my babies!! Tell Annie I’ll bring lunch, don’t want her to cook. Let her rest!! :)”. He clicked at the contact info, a picture of his mom, a little bit older showed. He felt dizzy but tried to keep his balance.

He scroll over his texts, a couple unopened ones from guys he didn’t know, apparently talking about work and classes. That made sense, he studied. He clicked on the text history with: Annie. He felt bad for her, reading through the chat felt as if he was invading her privacy, he had sent her even a couple of voice notes, he couldn’t recognize his voice. He talked to her as if she was the most important person in the world. He texted her things as: “Just a reminder: I love you”, “Can’t wait to get home....”, “Miss you”.

Who was he and why had he been sending almost nudes to this pregnant… Oh, some of her before pregnancy private pictures… Oh, well… He shook his head letting the phone down. This was happening. 

He walked into the bathroom and backed off when he saw his reflection. He was older, looking almost the same as the wedding picture, how many years did he sleep? He had a beard, still good body, he patted his back mentally, more wrinkles around his eyes. Jesus, did he just live his life without even thinking?

Jeff took a long shower, trying to wrap his head around everything he had learned in those few minutes. It was a mess. But if those kids were his and that was his wife, he wouldn’t let them alone. He was not his dad. He was not walking away. So, he had to man up and act all lovingly and be faithful and no more bars or girls or… Life. He groaned in exasperation.

He took a couple of hours to get ready and he felt a little bit bad that his supposed wife didn’t check on him, but maybe she was still angry. And if he was doing this, he had to make things better.

Jeff walked into the living room where Annie was reading. Sebastian was playing with some toys. He sat next to her and put his hand on her leg, she didn’t even look up. “I’m sorry”, he said, no answer. “I’m sorry about today, I think I just, I don’t know, It took me by surprise to have all of this and you, and that one!” he said pointing at Sebastian. Annie looked at him almost offended, “That one has a name”. He really tried to remember it, “Sebastian”, she finally said.

The kid looked up, he looked so much like he did when he was a kid, except he had her big blue eyes, “Let’s get you ready, Nana’s coming in a couple of hours” she said and Sebastian cheered grabbing her hand. She walked away. He needed a walk.

….

Jeff walked back home with a bouquet of flowers. He had seen that in movies and it most of the time worked. He wasn’t even passing the door when he saw Sebastian now in his casual clothes, he felt his chest warm when he noticed he was matching his own outfit. He held him not wanting to disappoint the kid. 

“Milady?” he said when he got to Annie, who was now in a floral dress, she tried to conceal a small smile when she saw the roses but then she just let herself smile. “Don’t ever do that again. I hate it”, she finally said. “Noted it, I’m sorry”, he said and she put her hand on the curve of his neck, pulling in softly to kiss him. He didn’t know why, but he left her, it just felt so right, so normal.

“Ew”, Sebastian said and she laughed. “Don’t you like to see that your parents love each other?”, she asked, tickling the kid, he laughed and hugged Jeff as if looking for his protection from her. He smiled, maybe he could get used to it.

The doorbell rang and he was hypnotized staring into her big blue eyes, thank god she broke her gaze and took the kid from him. “Let’s say hello to grandma”, she said and Sebastian smiled, “Nana!!!”.

He followed them. Annie opened the door to his mom, Doreen, who hugged Annie and caressed her belly softly. Then carried Sebastian with a big smile. “Say hello to your mother, Jeffy”, Doreen said and Jeff exhaled, finally, someone who he knew, someone he actually could trust. There was no way she would lie to him.

….

The lunch went really well, it’s been years, well, in his mind, since he had seen her mom for more than two hours. Apparently she and Annie got on really well, that was nice. Anytime Annie felt the baby kicking she instantly dropped whatever was in her hands and grabbed Jeff’s to put them in her stomach for him to feel. The first couple of times he had been a little disoriented, but after that he just softly rubbed his thumb on her stomach and felt more kicks in response. It made him smile.

….

He had put Sebastian down to take a nap, they had been playing with his toys and now it totally made sense why he needed so many. The kid was creative. 

He heard a little pain moan from the hall and rushed to see her. She was leaning on the wall, holding her stomach, she let out a nervous laugh when he looked at him. “What happened?” he asked, now holding her stomach. “Just a really big kick. God, she’s going to be really good at playing football”, she smiled and he felt the kick after another pain sound from Annie. “Yikes, that’s rough… Wait, she?”, he asked and she smiled. “Well, yeah. you know. She can be a ballerina or whatever but I’m just saying she might be really good at sports. She’s strong”, she said with a smile. 

“Can you please be a little bit more gentle to your mom please?” he asked to the belly with a soft tone, he felt another kick, this time softer. “She got my brains”, she teased him and he smiled. “Hope she too gets your eyes”, he genuinely said and leaned down to kiss her. “Love you, weirdo”, she said, cupping his face with her hand. “Love you”, he said, because it just felt so natural.

.....

A little sound of his alarm clock, he hit snooze. He opened his eyes again, looking at his apartment. He turned around, she wasn’t there. He suddenly felt his soul leave his body. He walked out of his room, everything seemed normal, but there was no trace of her or Sebastian. 

He ran into the bathroom, his face as before, no beard, no wrinkles. It had all been a really weird dream. He exhaled, now feeling confused, it started so bad and it ended up feeling as if it had been part of his life forever. Would he miss her daughter’s birth?... He shook his head again, trying to remember it was all a weird dream. 

….

He walked into Greendale, a coffee on his hand. He entered the study room and smiled at Britta. “Good to see you”, he flirty said. “Thank you. How was your weekend?”, she asked. “I did a Harry Potter marathon”, Abed answered. “Good for you, Abed”, he responded.

“Are we ready to study?”, Shirley asked and he sat down.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t join you on the first meeting, I hope I can still catch up”, a soft, almost familiar voice said. She sat down and looked at the group, Jeff had a warm feeling on his chest when she looked at his direction and saw her big blue eyes. It couldn't be her, she was so much younger, her hair was shorter, there was no way.

“Don’t worry”, Britta kindly said, “I’m Britta”.

“Oh I’m Annie Edison, nice to meet you”, she said and he felt he was about to faint.

“Excuse me, can I just ask. Have we met before?”, he asked and she looked at him as if trying to remember. “Don’t think so”, she simply said.

Was that dream some kind of epiphany? He was trying so hard to get into Britta’s pants, this was just his second day at Greendale Community College and this, according to his dream, a completely young girl was in his dream. 

He shook his head, trying to keep himself calm. It was just a dream. There was no way that was true. There was no way he had met her before and there was no way he was going to end up with that girl. 

But then she laughed at something that Abed said and it felt just as in his dreams, he looked at her, she had a big smile on her face, the one he remember vividly and he was now daydreaming with someone he had just met. 


	11. Chewbacca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Annie reunite after Britta and Troy have a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Kudos and comments are truly appreciated!

Troy held Britta’s hand, he looked at her almost starstruck. Britta seemed tired but was smiling at the baby she was holding. She and Troy had been dating for years now, she wasn’t planning on getting married and he just wanted to be with her, so it was okay.

“Dude I can’t believe it, he looks so much like me”, Troy said and Britta smiled, “He’s the cutest baby ever, right? Oh my God I’m a mother” she said almost as if it had just hitted her. “And a hot one, that’s cool”, he added with a smile.

Abed knocked on the door softly before walking in, when Troy looked at him the both just signed “Troy and Abed had a baaaaaby”. “Actually more than Troy and Britta”, Britta said and Abed smiled, “Yeah but I’m the godfather so, if anything happens to any of you, I’m in charge”. “You’re gonna raise him good, man”, Troy said while doing their handshake.

“Are everyone decent and not covered in goo or something?”, Jeff walked in with his eyes closed, holding a big balloon arrangement. “Aww, dude that’s sweet”, Troy said, walking to hug him. “I saw it in the gift shop and Shirley said it was nice… Oh my god you made that”, he said now walking next to Britta to look at the baby. “I don’t know much about babies but this one’s pretty good. He has a name?”. “Yes, we went for an African name. Isn’t that right, Chewbacca?”, Britta said to the baby who was sleeping.

Jeff looked up at Troy confused, “I wanted to call him Donald”, he said. “Can I call him Donald?”, Jeff asked and Britta looked at him with a frown. “So, Chewbacca, look at you all cute and not drooling”, he said softly.

“Hello, I’m ready to see baby Chewy!!”, Shirley said entering the room with a big teddy bear. “Cool!”, Troy said while taking the bear from her. “I wanna hold him, can I hold him?”, Shirley asked and Britta nodded, “Yes, please. I’m in need for a nap”.

“I’m going to the cafeteria, want anything?”, Jeff asked. “Can I get a soda? I’m exhausted”, Troy said now looking at a very annoyed Britta, “Jezz, you were so brave, can’t believe you went through that”, she sarcastically said. “I literally saw a head coming out of you”, he said almost traumatized. 

After listening to Abed and Shirley’s requests he walked out of the room. He had never thought Britta and Troy were going to be the first ones to have a kid, well, Shirley already had children, and Abed had just gotten out of a relationship, he was out of the question, Pierce was dead, Frankie just didn’t talk about it to any of them and he haven’t really heard too much about Annie in a long time, but he figured he would’ve known through Abed or Shirley if she got married or had a kid. 

He was walking through the hall when a [woman](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/113434484342071283/) walked past him, texting on her phone, she walked almost with purpose, straight and with her lips in a pout. He couldn’t get too much of her face since she was looking down and had sunglasses on…  _ Pretentious, but also hot _ , he couldn’t help to think. He smelled her perfume when she passed next to him and he felt intoxicated, almost drowned. He looked back to see her walk away, checking her out. 

A nurse that was passing by got him out of his trance when she excused herself, he was standing in the middle of the hall. When he looked back the woman was gone and he cursed his flirting techniques haven’t been that good in the past years. He should’ve said something silly from the minute she was by his side, maybe a ‘have I seen you somewhere?’ that should've been enough to get a kind smile from her or just for her to deny it but still take her sunglasses off for him to have a better look at her face. Well, it would've been nice.

Maybe he should call Slater after this, taking advantage that the image of that woman was still fresh on his mind. He hasn't really been dating, it has been years since his last ‘serious’ relationship, but he and Slater often saw each other just as casual hook ups, was that friends with benefits? He frankly didn’t care. He knew the casual feeling was mutual. 

….

When he walked back into the room he saw the woman, she was in front of Britta’s bed. He thanked whatever force of nature made Troy and Britta know this woman, and when he was finally about to say something to make her notice him, he heard Shirley squeaking looking at him, almost as if waiting for him to notice something. 

Abed looked at him with a little smile and he saw Troy pointing at the woman sneakily. Did he know he had a type? Or did he just assume he flirted with any woman? He felt a little offended when she turned around, now her sunglasses off and Jeff’s smile left his face, his eyebrows now up in surprise, she had the same reaction but laughed and smiled. 

“Oh my God, hello”, she said, walking towards him, he opened his arms without saying a word and she hugged him, both let out a sigh and laughed awarkly, still hugging. “Oh my God, Annie. Look at you”, he said now holding her shoulders carefully and looking at her, she smiled, looking at him too. “Jeff Winger”, she said, smirking. “I’m not gonna lie, you walked towards me and I totally checked you out. I can’t believe I didn’t notice it was you”, he said and she looked at him softly. 

“She’s older now. Isn’t that nice?”, Shirley said in a sweet tone and Jeff rolled his eyes. “Smooth”, Abed said, “I can’t believe Troy and Britta’s kid brought the whole group together. He’s doing amazing things already”, Abed said and Annie walked back next to Britta.

“Did you already hold him?”, Annie asked Jeff and he shook his head. “Boo, they don’t bite”, she said with a teasing tone and Britta passed the baby to Annie, who looked at him almost as if she couldn’t believe it. “What’s his name?”, she asked. “Chewbacca”, Britta answered proudly. 

Annie looked at Jeff with a shocked face and he just shrugged his shoulders. “Okay, hello Chewbacca. Nice to meet you”, Annie sweetly said, the baby now holding her index finger with his tiny fist. “Sooo, any kids of your own, Annie? Maybe a nice boyfriend?”, Shirley asked and she let out a small laugh, still looking at the baby. “No”, she simply said.

“Too bad, don’t worry, you’re still young and hot”, Troy said. “You do need to work a little less”, Abed mentionated and she let out an offended gasp. “Excuse me, whoever wants to be with me will respect the fact that I enjoy my work”, she said.

“Yeah, but you could start texting back faster, it’s a little annoying the whole five to seven business days”, Abed said and Shirley nodded.

“I’m sorry, I just get busy and forget and then I just need to sleep, but I’m always happy to talk to you”, she genuinely said and Jeff felt a little pain in his chest. “I don’t think I even have your phone number”, he said and she looked at him. “You don’t?”, she said.

“No”, he said, almost a little hurt. “I got both of your numbers, I can send them to you two in a minute”, Abed said and Annie nodded, “Thanks”.

“He’s almost your twin, Annie”, Troy said and she smiled, “Yeah”. “Oh, sweetie, how was your birthday? Did you have a good time?”, Shirley asked and she faked a smile, “Yeah, I just worked a little bit and had lunch with my brother’s family”. “Didn’t you share a story with your ex boyfriend?”, Abed said and she cringed, “I was drunk”, she left out and shook her head, now looking back at the baby. 

“So, the big thirty”, Britta said, “How does it feel?”. “Actually, thirty two”, Annie said with a smile. “Woops, so, how’s your thirty going so far?”. “It’s fine, I’m getting filled with cute precious nieces and nephews”, she said, placing a little kiss on the baby’s hand. 

Jeff walked to see the baby, a little too close to Annie. “Happy Birthday” he said softly and she smiled, “I don’t think that’s how it works, he was just born”. “That was for you, I owe you too many ‘Happy Birthday’s’”. “Thank you, Jeff”.

“Can you please do not use my child to flirt?”, Britta asked. “Cupid’s usually a baby, love, and he’s a baby, so…”, Troy said and Annie let out a small laugh. “Wanna hold him?”. “I mean, maybe, he’s too small”. “I’ll help you”, she said and Jeff duck down a little to be on her height, she passed the baby carefully to him and he smiled when he noticed he was holding him. “So funny, he doesn’t weight a thing”, Jeff said.

“Let me take you a picture”, Annie said taking her phone out and took a couple of pictures, she showed them to him and Abed took a picture of Jeff looking over her shoulder, while she scrolled down the photos, Jeff was holding the baby carefully and looked at him anytime he made a sound, a little worried.

Chewbacca made a little crying sound and Jeff looked at Annie with panic in his eyes, now trying to rock him a little bit to make him stop crying. Annie quickly stopped him holding his arms softly and smiled. “No, no. Might just be hungry, don’t worry”, she said taking the baby back and putting him back on Britta’s arms. “Oh, the miracle of life”, Britta said while trying to put her robe down.

“Yeah, we’re gonna give you a minute”, Jeff said while holding Abed who wasn’t planning on walking out. “I don’t mind”, Britta said and Shirley smiled, “It’s the best bond ever”. Annie smiled at Britta and Britta looked back at her mouthing ‘go with him’ with a little wink. She walked off the room with Jeff and Abed. Jeff held the door for her and she felt like an 18 year old, holding her own hands, butterflies in her stomach and a shy smile.

Abed, Annie and Jeff sat on a little couch in the waiting room. Jeff had bought a couple of candies from a machine and they were eating while talking about everything. Annie put some of her gummies on Jeff’s hand and took one from it.

“I thought any of you two would be the first one to get a kid”, Abed said and Annie laughed, “Jeff because of his age and you because I can easily picture you as someone’s mom”. “Ouch”, Jeff said smirking and Annie laughed, “I agree with Jeff. Ouch”.

“I’m not saying in a bad way. He’s older and you’re smart, caring and tender. I’ve seen you with kids, I think you would make a pretty good mom”.

“Awww. Well, I don’t think I’ll be one, but i’m pretty happy being an aunt”, she said with a sweet smile.

“Really? I mean not that you’re forced to have kids, but I also kind of assumed you wanted to”, Jeff asked.

“I mean, it depends. I’m single so I wouldn’t do it alone, too scary”, she said with a nervous laugh. “And then I’ve dated some guys who I like but I’m like ‘yeah I don’t feel like I want a baby version of that’ you know?” she said and Jeff laughed.

“Did you ever think that about me?”, he asked, a little fear in his voice.

“Oh no, I was planning on having a full house of kids with you. My only limit there was my fear about childbirth”, she said with a smile.

“That’s some alien stuff”, Abed said and Annie nodded, “Exactly, that’s such a big act of love, dude. You literally grow someone else’s person and accept to raise it with them”.

“And also the whole pushing a kid out of your vagina”, Abed added and Annie cringed. Jeff smiled, “Too much pressure”.

“Do you want to have kids?”, she asked and Jeff shrugged his shoulders, “Don’t know. I think I'm in the same position as you are. Wouldn’t do it alone. Sometimes I think about it. Sometimes I think I might not be cut for that”.

“I think you’d be a good dad, you already have the example of what not to do”, Abed said.

“You’d totally be a dilf”, Annie added and he smiled at her.

“That would be so fun to watch. Jeff with a baby”, Abed smiled.

“I’ll tell you what. If we’re still single by the time I’m 39, we talk about the possibility of having a kid, what do you think?”, she asked and he looked at her with soft eyes then held his hand to her, she shook it, “Deal. I’ll call you when you're 39”, he teased her and she smiled.

“Can you call me too when that happens? I’d like to film it”, Abed said, Annie was still holding Jeff’s hand and playing with it as if it was normal. He didn’t care, just let her hold him.

“Sure, but you’re not filming the process”, Jeff answered in a teasing voice and felt Annie squeezing his hand playfully. 

“I respect that. I’ll see if my godson finished eating”, Abed said with a little smile and walked to the room. Annie turned to Jeff and smiled. “I miss you”, she said and he felt his body weak. “I missed you too”.

“Wanna grab a quick bite?”, Jeff asked and she nodded. “C’me here”, he said standing up and offering his hand, she looked at him with a soft smile and doe eyes, he looked confused but then smiled. “Good, okay. Milady?”, he asked and she took his hand, “Milord”.

“I still got it, right?”, she asked while walking out of the hospital holding his hand, he smiled, “Of course”. 

….

They walked to a fast food restaurant across the street and sat together in a booth while waiting for their order. She was sitting as if trying to face him, he didn’t realize when he had started playing with her hair softly. 

“So, head of the Colorado FBI division?”, he said with a proud smile. “The youngest one to date, thank you very much”, a tone of self proud in her voice and he nodded. “Impressive, I told you you were going places, kiddo”. Her brows went up and her smile almost faded away, “God, don’t tell me kiddo”, she left out with a little nervous laugh.

“Why not? Just a little nickname, you know, like old times”, he said, now a little worried.

“Yeah, when you kept pushing me away. I don’t really like it”, she said, now playing with her hands.

“Okay, I didn’t mean to make it sound like it. Won’t mention it again”, he lifted his hand up as in ‘promise’ and she faked a little smile. 

“Thank you, Jeff”, she said and he held her face softly, “I really can’t believe you’re here”, she smiled, “You’re somehow more handsome, how do you do that”, she asked and he felt his chest warm. “You should know about getting better with age. How are you still single? Did you turn out to be too rude or picky?”, he teased her, holding her close, now hugging her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

“A little bit picky, once you really like someone you keep comparing everyone you meet with them and well, it’s never the same, of course”, she said in a nostalgic voice. “Tell me about it”, he answered. “Also I work too much, but I just assume that’s because I don’t really have much things to do outside work”, she laughed and he looked straight into her eyes. 

“Well, now that you’re somehow closer, maybe we could hang out from time to time, I’d like to see you more often”, he said and she smiled, “Yes, I’d like that”.

….

They walked back to the hospital, his hands now in the pockets of his jeans, she was walking a little slower next to him. “Hey, Winger”, she said and he looked at her, not expecting her hands on his face, and her on her tiptoes now kissing him deeply. He instantly held her close and it felt like the last time they kissed, except this time it was almost like a relief kiss, more hungry, more desperate. Their bodies pressed together and it still wasn’t enough. 

….

From the window of Troy and Britta’s room Abed was filming them with a little smile. “What are you doing, man?”, Troy asked. “They’re continuing their relationship”, he said, Troy looked at the window and smiled. “Chewbacca you might be getting a little cousin real soon”, he excitedly said. 

“What are they looking at Jeff’s car?” Abed asked, tilting his head a little bit as if trying to focus his vision. “Oh, and they’re making out… Is she..? Yeah, his shirt is out. Might want some privacy”, he stopped recording and closed the blinds.

….

The group walked into the room 9 months later. Annie was sitting on the bed, holding their newborn. Jeff was holding what seemed a small patch of blankets. “Hello”, Shirley asked softly. Troy was holding Chewbacca and Britta had a little present on her hands. Abed walked in with a big camera. “And we’re rolling”, he said and Jeff smirked.

“Hi”, Annie sweetly said. “Where’s my star?”, Abed walked to film the baby on Annie’s arms. “He’s so cute!”, Britta said and Shirley nodded, “Lord, he has the sweetest little cheeks I’ve ever seen”.

“Wanna film Jeff too?”, Annie asked. “I mean, sure, he’s the dad but the baby’s more interesting”. Annie looked at Abed and he turned the camera at Jeff. “What are you holding, dad?”, Abed asked and Jeff smiled, “Not your dad, Abed”. “Memories”, Abed smiled, he tried to film the blanket he was holding and then noticed something, his face lit up. “Plot twist! I called it!”, he excitedly said now filming Jeff.

Jeff and Annie shared a little complicity look. “What?”, Troy asked walking towards them. “Dude, where did you get that one? You already have one”, he said looking at the baby that Jeff was holding.

“Troy, they’re twins”, Jeff said in a soft voice. “You kept that from us? You guys!”, Britta said almost offended, “Oh my goodness. Double trouble”, Shirley smiled now looking at the baby Jeff was holding.

“Are they even yours?”, Britta asked Annie and she smiled, “This is Sebastian and Jeff’s holding Sophia”.

“Did you hear that Chewbacca? Sebastian rimes with your name”, he sweetly said at his baby who was looking at Sophia with a sweet smile. “Look at your little cousin, she’s a baby too”, Shirley said with a smile.

“I told you that was a really big belly for just a baby”, Abed said now filming Annie and Sebastian. “Yeah, you called it”, Annie said with a smile.

Britta was now holding Sophia and Shirley had Sebastian. Jeff carefully sat next to Annie and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her softly for a kiss. “You did great”, Annie said, “Only fainted once... It hurted”, he said with a smirk and she let out a small laugh.


	12. Slow Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at Garret's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

It was a wedding, they group didn’t have too much experience being guests at a wedding, but it was Garret’s wedding, so, at least they were all together. They were trying so hard to be the best guest so they weren’t really spending too much time with each other. 

Jeff looked over at Annie who was getting herself a drink, he smiled, savouring the only ‘alone’ moment they had that day. He tried extra hard to treat her as a friend, but there she was, not looking at him, and there he was, appreciating her from a safe distance, that wasn’t weird at all. 

He saw the bartender giving her a couple of drinks, a little cocktail and a glass of scotch, he smiled, because he knew it was for him. She had these little gestures with him, he knew she didn’t really think too much about it, it looked so effortless for her, but they made his day.

Annie was about to turn around when a guy probably in his thirties walked and Jeff noticed he was trying to make small talk with her, the guy shook her hand and she smiled kindly at him. After all, they were trying to socialize outside the group to be good guests. The man was a little taller than Annie and had a nice smile, Jeff's soft smile faded away when he noticed he made Annie laugh.

He wasn’t trying to stop her from talking to other guys if he wasn’t doing anything to give her what she wanted, but he found himself next to Abed. “Can you please tell Annie that I need some help to get the wedding gift out of the car?”, Jeff said, Abed looked over at Annie, “I think she’s busy, I can help you”. “No, thank you. I need specifically her help”. “I think I might be able to help-”. “Abed, please?”, Jeff tried not to sound so desperate but Abed got it and walked over to Annie.

Jeff watched as Annie introduced the man to Abed, who shook his hand. He told her something and Abed nodded, when he walked alone to Jeff he just looked at him, “She also thinks I can help you with that”. “Tell her I haven’t wrapped it yet, I don’t know how to do that, neither do you”, Abed doubted but walked to Annie. Annie looked at Jeff a little annoyed and he waved at her with a big smile, noticing the man was also looking at his direction.

Abed walked back, they saw the man asking something to Annie and she nodded with a soft smile, the guy took his phone out and she typed her number in. She gave the phone back and Jeff tried to keep his breathing steady, jealous.

She walked back, a little annoyed. “I can’t believe you. You just had to do it before the wedding, how’s that hard?”, she asked walking outside the room, Jeff followed her with a pleased smile.

He opened the truck of his car, it was empty. Annie looked at him confused and he faked a smile. “God, I think I already gave it to Garret’s mom”, he closed the truck and leaned back on the car. “So, it’s a nice day, isn’t it?”.

“That’s all?”, she said, clearly annoyed.

“Well, that’s good right? No more wrapping”, he said, trying to keep his voice on a soft tone.

She looked down, her arms crossed over her chest. “I can’t believe you”, she said looking straight at him.

“What does that I mean?”, he asked trying to play dumb.

“I was talking to a nice guy and you decided that you need me to help you with a non existing task”, she said, a little louder.

“That’s not what happened” he simply said, letting a fake laugh out, “You can speak to whoever you wish”.

“Good, then if you excuse me, I’m gonna go back inside and maybe continue a nice talk with a nice guy”.

“Wait, I think I forgot the present at home, would you…? Maybe, like, wanna come with me to look for it?”, he blurted out. He saw Annie’s annoyed face and instantly regretted it. 

“Why don’t we act like grown ups and you tell me what’s happening?”, she asked and he looked away. “It’s nothing. So, maybe, join me…?”, Jeff asked pointing at his car and she turned around to walk away. Jeff walked to stop her, when he was in front of her he looked with an awkward smile at her, “I just, I’m sorry. I know we’re supposed to socialize with other people but, you know, I wanted to talk to you. So, how you been?”.

She let out an annoyed sigh, “What do you expect from this?”.

“From what? I’m your friend, Annie”.

“Then act like it! You keep stopping me from talking to any guy who you feel like a threat!”, she almost yelled. He wanted to deny it, but she was right.

“Either you man up and do things right with me or just take your place as a friend”, she demanded. 

“I’m not- Annie- It’s just- That guy”, he babbled now looking down, a little ashamed. 

“Anytime you see me talking or laughing or even looking at someone just try to remember yourself that I am just your friend, I am not yours, and that’s not because of me”, she said, now pointing at him. 

“It's just exhausting, Jeff”, Annie confessed with a softer voice, disappointed, “And I don’t really think I want something with someone who makes me feel like I’m too much or too hard to love. It just- It doesn’t make any sense”. 

“It’s not like that”, he looked at her, almost a little offended, “You’re too much for me, in that you’re correct. But, Annie I just”, he tried to say, he left out a sigh, “You got into my head and my heart so easily and it’s weird. I don’t know how to handle it. It’s you”.

“I already accepted that nothing is ever going to happen between us. I think it’s now your turn to accept that I can’t stop my life just because you don’t know what you want”.

“Let me hold you”, he said, holding her shoulders carefully and bringing her close to him, she groaned. “Shh, it’s just a friendly hug”, he said in a hurt tone, now hugging her.

She broke the hug, his hands now holding her waist as if not wanting her to back up. He looked down to her big eyes, lips a little parted as if she was about to say something but just couldn't get herself to. And then they were kissing, at first slow and sweet, but then Jeff felt her hands making their way to his hair, as if not wanting him to break the kiss.

He didn't realize when he had her pressed against his car, the kiss now deeper and more desperate. Jeff was holding her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. They were in their own world, not even thinking there was still some daylight and they were at a parking lot. 

Jeff moved his lips to her neck and she let out a soft moan, he moved a little bit in response and then the alarm of his car went off and the both reacted instantly, now out their bubble, he let her go and searched the key from his jacket to turn it off. When he looked at Annie, now flushed and her hair a little messy she just pointed at the car and then at him as if trying to process what happened. 

“We just- I mean- Yeah”, she said disoriented before walking back to the wedding. 

He, again, felt like an idiot. He stayed a little longer next to his car, he needed some air.

….

When Jeff walked again into the room he found himself sitting alone for a minute, just drinking scotch and looking around to look for Annie. 

“So, how did the wrapping go?”, Abed asked, now sitting next to him. “Good”, Jeff coldly said. “There was no present, you were just jealous, right?”. He looked at Abed with a serious face and Abed nodded, “Knew it”.

“You look nervous, also a little mad. Did something happen? Did she find out your motives?”, Abed asked, interested while turning his camera on.

“Can you just don’t do that right now?”.

“Hi, you might like these”, Annie softly said to Jeff, putting a little dessert in front of him, “The calories are worth it, I checked”, she said with a sweet smile as if trying to break the ice. 

“Thank you, that’s really nice of you”, Jeff said with a little smile and Abed just kept looking between them for some kind of look that revealed anything. 

The music changed and she smiled, now looking at Jeff. “I love this song. Do you…? Maybe wanna dance?”, she asked nervously, he didn’t really catch it and laughed a little awkwardly. “Oh, I don’t really like to dance”, he said casually and she nodded a little disappointed, “Yes, okay. That’s fine”, Annie was now walking to Britta and Frankie.

“That was depressing”, Abed said and Jeff looked at him, still smiling from the fact that she talked to him, “What?”. 

“That tense interaction. You used to be a womanizer and she just asked you to dance directly and you rejected her. Weren’t you supposed to be in love with her?”.

“Who said I’m in-... Okay, what did I do? I don’t really like to dance, she ask… Fuck me”, he groaned now trying to see were she was. 

“And in 1, 2, 3 you might get your heart broke”, Abed said, looking at him. Jeff found out what he was referring to, he saw that guy from earlier taking Annie’s hand, leading her to the dance floor. She didn’t seem thrilled but she kept a kind smile while dancing with him. 

“Fun fact. She also doesn’t really like dancing, it makes her feel too vulnerable, but she wanted to dance with you… So…”, Abed mentionaed. Jeff groaned while getting the whole little cupcake Annie had given him to his mouth. “Is it good?”, Abed asked. Jeff now seemed mad, “Of course it is, she picked it”, he spoke with his mouth full. 

….

Twenty minutes later and the guy didn’t let Annie go. He had made her laugh, but he noticed she still took some distance from him. As much as he hated to admit, they seemed like a couple. The one where she was letting some space from the holy spirit in between them, but a couple still.

He drank the rest of his scotch and stood up, walking towards them. Annie noticed him first, her big blue eyes confused. “Hey, can I borrow her for a second?”, he asked the guy who seemed a little disappointed but turned to Annie before letting her hand go, waiting for her answer. “Yeah, sure, sorry”, she said to the guy and he smiled at her. “Don’t worry, I took you too long. We’ll talk later”. “Sure”, Annie answered.

Jeff held her hand and pulled her in closer, slow dancing, he smiled when she didn’t react to their bodies pressed together. He held her hand on his chest and smiled softly at her. “You don’t smile that much with me”, he teased her, she rolled her eyes. “That’s because you annoy me”.

“I thought you’d be used to that by now”, he said, almost whispering in her ear.

“Me too”, she answered. 

“Abed said you don’t really like to dance”.

“I don’t. I only do it when I’m drunk”, she let out a small laugh and he smiled.

“So, are you drunk or…?”.

“It gives me an excuse, It’s almost like a three minute hug”, she said, now resting her face on his chest, her hand tracing some patterns on his back. He felt weak on the knees and held her softly.

“I like it. It can last longer than three minutes, tho. We can dance as many songs as you want”, he said in a soft tone. 

“Are you sure?”.

“Completely. I’d only dance like this with you”, Jeff said, taking her hand up to kiss it. He found Abed pointing at them with a huge camera but he didn’t really care, he was dancing with Annie. As much as she wanted.


	13. Who Are You? - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the one shot "Who Are You?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating whenever doing a second part of this one shot, but here it is. Let me know if you want another chapter, a sepate work of this story or if you have any comment or opinion of it! :) Enjoy!
> 
> *NOTE: This one shot turned into a story of it's own, so if you want to read more updates about it, you can look for the work titled: "Dream a Little Dream Of Me" on my profile. :)

He was almost too used to dream of her, of their family. Jeff kept trying to convince himself it was just because of the shock of seeing her face in real life, and the fact that she was smart, driven, sweet and funny didn’t help at all.

Jeff was now dating someone, Michelle Slater, and real life Annie didn’t seem to care at all, of course she wouldn’t, he was just her friend. She was dating Vaugh and, even if she was too much for that guy and he knew they would eventually break up, Annie was too smart for that, Jeff felt somehow jealous. 

They had shared a kiss during the debate and it had felt just like in his dreams, just a little bit rougher. Kissing her in his dreams was mostly sweet and soft, she was still pregnant in that timeline, Sebastian was learning new words and he was changing the color of the walls on the baby’s nursery once every five dreams.

To be honest, he expected seeing her again in his dreams. Real life Annie was nice, but she was too young, he couldn’t do that to her, he wasn’t going to ruin her life by giving her any kind of hope just because some weird and absurd fantasy he had on his mind about having a traditional family, must be some kind of trauma.

And even though he really tried to keep those feelings aside, every time he saw real life Annie it started to feel as if he was looking at his Dream Annie. He treated her kindly, almost trying to play the perfect guy, because he knew she deserved that, and frankly, he felt happy. Anytime he dreamed of her he actually felt like he had rest. Almost as if he had slept for more than eight hours.

Something in his mind had made him truly aware every time he saw her in his dreams. Now that he had met Annie, and was starting to know how she reacted, her laughs and routines, it helped him to made up his Dream Annie a little bit more, and every time he saw her he recognized it was not his real life, but he played along, trying to keep the secret on his dream’s mind. He wasn’t planning on upsetting his made up wife and leaving their made up family. Even though he knew it wasn’t real, he wasn’t hurting somebody’s feelings.

….

  
  


Jeff felt some soft fingers running through his hair, he opened his eyes to see Dream Annie, sofly looking at him. She was sitting next to him wearing sunglasses and holding a book with her other hand. She smiled when he saw him waking up, “Morning, sunshine”, Annie said and he smiled, recognizing her.

He stood up to see where his mind had taken them. They were on a calm beach, the sound of waves crashing the shore. He felt Annie’s hand stroking his bare shoulder and he turned a little bit to hold her hand and kiss it. “Morning, beautiful”, he said with a smirk. “Look at you”, he said holding her bare stomach carefully. She was wearing a bikini.

“I’m showing too much skin, it feels weird”, she said with a small laugh. “I like it, you look hot”, he said and she rolled her eyes. 

“Wait, where’s Sebastian?”, he stood up a little worried.

“Abed and Shirley took him for ice cream”, she said and he breathed.

“Okay, that’s good”.

“Jeff can you take me to the ocean for a little bit? I think the water might help a little bit to get off some weight, my back hurts so much”, she said with a little frown.

“Sure babe, come on”, he offered his hand to help her stand and walked her to the ocean, being really careful to see where she was walking, she couldn’t even see her feet.

The ocean was calm, they walked into it until the water reached Annie’s waist. He hugged her from behind carefully, his hands on her stomach as if trying to hold her belly for her. His back turned to the ocean, so if any waves came by they would hit him, not her.

She let out a deep breath and leaned her head to rest on his chest. He kissed her temple softly and she smiled. “You’re the best husband ever”, she said with a soft tone.

“You’re the best wife ever”, he answered, holding her carefully.

“Such a shame”, she said in a dry tone.

“What, baby?”.

“You know, that this is all just made up and you don’t really know me. And actually, us, it’s ridiculous because you’re so much older than me, and well I’m dating a nice guy and you’re dating what’s her name? Michelle?”, she said, now facing him. 

He felt waves crashing on his back, but Annie kept still, looking up at him, the water didn’t even move her. She was standing steady.

“Well, yes, Annie. But, I mean, you and me. We have kind of something going on, right? I mean this might not make sense, but I like you and you like me”, he said, now fear in his voice, he felt the water was now going up on him.

“So, there’s no Sebastian, there’s no baby, there’s no me. Is there a good version of you that could ever be everything that you’re hallucinating?”, she said, her tone almost evil.

“You’re not capable of this and you know that”, she said, a wave pushed him further from her, who was still standing steady in the middle of the ocean.

“Annie!”, he yelled. “Walk to the shore!”, he tried to say, now waves hitting him harder.

“I’m doing something better, honey. I’m walking away from you”, she said, the water now going up on her, her face didn’t change a bit, still calm, a little evil smile.

For a minute he saw his real life Annie face on her, younger, softer, her big blue eyes, now filling with horror as she was drowning.

He couldn’t breath, the waves kept hitting him hard, he opened his eyes to see Annie underwater, not a single trace of evil on her face, she was trying to swim out of the ocean. She looked at him, panic in her face, he could tell she was crying even under water. 

Jeff felt his heart racing, trying to swim to her, but everytime he moved his arms or legs he felt he was drowning even more. “Annie!”, he yelled again. He saw her let out a scream, bubbles filled the ocean from her breath. 

He saw her body now drowning, no more waves, no more movement. He kept trying to swim to her. “Annie!”, he screamed again.

….

“Jesus, Jeff!”, Slater moved him until he woke up, his back covered in cold sweat. He opened his eyes and sit on the bed almost trying to move forward. “Calm down, what happened?”, Slater asked, now holding him as if trying to reassure him he was okay.

“Oh my God, where’s Annie?”, he asked almost as if demanding an answer.

“Which Annie? The girl from your study group? Oh my God, what did you dream?”, she asked and Jeff shook his head.

“She’s pregnant, where is she?”, he asked, now getting off bed and trying to put his clothes back on.

“Your friend is pregnant?”, Slater asked, confused.

“Not my friend, my wife”, he said, still panic in his mind.

“You don’t have a wife, well, not that I am aware of”.

“No, no, she drowned I saw”, his voice broke, desperate, “Oh my God, Annie”.

“Jeff, you’re okay. Look at me”, Michelle said, now holding his face and making him look at her. “You’re with me, we’re a couple, your friend is okay. You just had a nightmare, we are all okay. Okay? Come back to bed”, she said while hugging him. He let her, hugging her back, still the image clear on his mind.

“I need to call her”.

“You’re gonna freak her out, it’s four in the morning. Go back to sleep and you’ll see her alive and well tomorrow at school”, she said. He felt a punch in his stomach as if she didn’t really understand.

He couldn’t go back to sleep.

….

He walked to the campus, when he saw Annie talking flirty to Vaugh, he let out a breath, just happy and relieved she was okay. Annie saw him and said hello to Jeff.

“Hi! Jeff, I’m so glad I see you”, Annie said, then looked at him, “Okay I know you hate this kind of comments but I have to ask, rough night?”, she sweetly asked and he shrugh.

“Kinda”, he said looking at her, “Are you okay?”.

“I’m really good, thanks. Why?”, she answered and he let out a sigh.

“I just had a bad feeling, but I’m really glad you’re okay”, he said, holding her shoulders softly.

“Don’t worry. Everything’s fine. I just, I have to tell you something”, she said, he felt his heart sink.

“Sure, what happened?”.

“I’m transferring. Vaugh got a scholarship and we’re moving together. I’m living the moment”, she said with a little fake smile.

His heart broke, she was walking away from him. “Are you? Annie, are you sure you want this?”.

“Of course, I’ve never felt this safe in a relationship before, I want to be with him and I’m so tired of planning ahead, I just want to take a bold good choice and see where it takes me”.

“Doesn’t sound like you”.

“Exactly. That’s good”, she said with a soft smile, he felt like he was drowning, again.

“Well, we’re gonna miss you”.

“I’m totally gonna miss you guys too”, she fenuinly said, “Hug?”.

“Come here…”, he had to stop himself before calling her ‘baby’.

Annie hugged him, he hugged her back and he felt complete, he felt the water getting into his lungs and he realized he had to let her go. He had to let her walk away.


	14. The One Where It Didn't Work Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Annie dated for years, until they break up.

“So, then what happened?”, the soft voice of the woman sitting in front of him asked.

“Well, we broke up, she took the job and well, haven’t really talked to her in months”, he said, taking a sip from his scotch.

“So, just in conclusion. You were in love with this girl for years, you actually moved countries to follow her, you got back to law and suddenly you broke up?”.

“Yeah, well, some more little details here and there, but, that’s basically it”.

“And, months after your three year long relationship with said girl, you are trying to go back to the date world?”.

“Well, yes. I don’t think we are on a break, we broke up”, he said, trying to conceal the hurt in his voice with not much success.

“Yes, but those things take time to heal. It’s not like you can just try to jump into another relationship right away, well, at least if it doesn’t feel right”.

“And how do you think this doesn’t feel right?”, he asked in a faked flirty tone.

“Because you’ve been telling me about your ex girlfriend for about an hour”, the woman said in a sweet tone.

“Okay, touché”, he answered, not really knowing what to say. 

….

“Why didn’t you tell me about this? This is huge, Annie”, he asked while holding some papers.

“It’s not a big deal, Jeff. Just a plain offer, I'm actually really good here and with my job and just like this. I like it”, Annie answered, sitting on their couch with a bowl of cereal.

“Yeah, it’s good, but Annie this is such a good opportunity. I think you should take it”, he said with a little smile. 

“Honey, the job is in Miami”, she said as if making sure he read that. He frowned and looked back at the papers.

“This is not kind of like a remote thing?”, he asked, now a little worried.

“No, it’s a full time position there. And we, I mean, we barely moved here, you’ve this big case going on and you love your job and you’re writing a book!”, she said with a proud tone.

“Baby, but this could be really good for you. I mean, maybe we could try it. You move there first, I could ask at the firm if I could just from remotely and travel back and forth”, he said as if trying to think possibilities, sitting next to her. She let the bowl on the little table in front of them and looked at him. 

“I’m not taking it, we’re okay. You already made these big changes for me, I already have a job I like and you’re in a really good position. It’s my time to back up a little bit”, she said almost as if trying to convince herself. 

“I don’t want you to feel as if you owe me something”, he honestly said, a little worried.

“I’m not saying that, I just, I’m in awe of the things you’ve done for me and sometimes you have to just let the one you love enjoy their time. And your time, at the moment, is here. And I’m happy to stand by your side”, she said, running her fingers through his hair.

“I’m in love with you”, he said.

“I’m also in love with you”, she said with a soft smile. 

“I don’t want you to stand by my side”, he said, a little worried.

“Excuse me?”.

“I mean, not like that. I do like you by my side. But I don’t want you to make yourself little or give up on good things just because of me”.

“You don’t think you’re a valid reason to not do something cool?”.

“Honestly, no. And you do admit that’s something cool”.

“I never said it wasn’t”.

“You said it was not a big deal”.

“It is not”.

“You’re contradicting yourself”.

“I won’t speak to you without my lawyer”, she joked, trying to change the subject. He held her to pull her close to him and hugged her.

“I do think you should take it, we’ll figure it out one day at a time. Okay?”, he said and she groaned.

“Are you sure?”, she asked, now looking at him.

“Completely, we’ll make it work. we’ll find a way”.

“Is it a little tactic for getting time off from me?”, she teased him, now covering his face with kisses, trying to annoy him. He let her, smiling.

“You’re not that lucky”, he said, his arms wrapped around her waist softly.

“I totally am”, she said looking at him with a soft smile, then gave him a kiss. 

….

  
  


“Another bad date?”, Britta asked while pouring him and Frankie some shots.

“This was not that bad, she was sweet and she listened”, he answered.

“Seems like you’re looking for a therapist, not a girlfriend”, Frankie pointed and Jeff groaned.

“He already got one, love”, Britta said while pointing at herself.

“Meh”, Jeff answered.

“I do think you came back to Greendale just for a free session”, Britta said with a smile.

“I’m doing that, mostly, to clear my head”.

“And for your book tour, because you’re obsessed with us”, Britta smiled at him and he smirked.

“Whatever”, he said, taking another sip.

“Did you send Annie a book?”, Frankie asked, Jeff shook his head.

“No, actually. She already read it, to be fair, and I don’t want her to feel as if i’m holding her back. She’s probably already over me”.

“If you think that then you don’t really know Annie”, Britta cut him off. 

A little buzz from Britta and Jeff’s phone. Britta looked at it, then at Jeff, her face pale.

“What?”, he said while opening the message.

_ Group chat: Shirley, Troy, Abed, Britta, Jeff, Annie. _

**Troy:** Just saw Annie with some dude, do you know if she’s dating someone?

**Troy** : You know, after the whole Jeff thing.

**Abed** : Do you have any pictures? I know some things, but not sure we are talking about the same guy.

**Troy** : [*picture*](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/358880664041934203/)

**Abed:** Oh. Sorry @Jeff It is the one I know about.

**Shirley:** Oh Jeffrey!! I’m so sorry, love!

**Annie** : You do realize I’m also in this chat, right?

**Shirley:** Oh, Annie! I’m sorry. He looks nice.

**Troy** : Wrong chat, sorry.

**Annie** : Do you have a chat without me?

**Troy** : Can’t answer, going through a…

**Annie** : Clever.

Jeff felt his heart sink when he opened the picture, still trying to make him believe it was just a friend. Britta saw his frown and just poured him more scotch.

**Jeff** : You do realize Annie and I are still friends, right? She’s on every right to date whoever she wants. I’m also dating someone. I know you guys still feel sad about what happened, but we’re okay. 

**Annie:** Thank you, Jeff. 

**Jeff** : You’re welcome, Annie.

**Britta:** So, Annie. New guy. Are you still into old dudes?

**Annie:** Actually I’m older than him, just by a few months.

Jeff groaned, “God, he’s younger”, he took his hand to the bridge of his nose. Britta frowned. “Let me see”, Frankie said Britta who showed her the picture, “Oh, he’s not back looking. Sorry”, she said to Jeff.

**Shirley** : Oh, that’s new. Do you have another picture with him? 

**Annie:** [ *picture* ](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/765823111613168803/)

**Abed** : You looked at Jeff with much more love.

**Annie:** We dated three years. Give it time.

**Annie:** That sounded way rudder than I expected. Wasn’t what I meant @Jeff

**Annie:** I meant that it’s obvious, we’ve only been dating for a couple of months. 

**Abed** : Are you over Jeff?

**Annie:** Do you think that’s something to discuss on a group chat?

**Abed:** Would you rather me asking on facetime?

**Annie:** Have to go. Good night, I miss you guys!

**Shirley** : Love you, can’t wait to meet your sweet new boyfriend. Hope this one’s the one that put a ring on your finger.

**Shirley** : That was a lie @Jeff #TeamJeff

**Troy:** Are we already on the other chat?

**Annie:** Still the one with me. Bye. 

Britta smiled and looked at him, “Still not over you”. “She didn’t even answer and I frankly don’t care”, he lied.

“So, let’s see what happens at Troy’s wedding”, she teased him and his lips tightened. “Do you think she’s going?”.

“Of course, he’s her friend. I’m worried she might take her new boyfriend”, Frankie answered.

“I don’t really think so, she knows you’re going to be there. That would be a little insensitive from her”, Britta said and Jeff exhaled, “She should be able to go with whoever she wants”.

Jeff’s phone buzzed, a text from Abed: “Just in case you need your hopes up, she’s not over you”. Abed sent him a video, it was a very long one. Abed was following Annie who had a package on her hands, she was talking to Abed about his new movie, she had a smile on her face, not knowing he was filming her. He noticed they were walking to her new office at the Miami headquarters. She closed the door and let the package on her desk, she saw it with some nostalgia while Abed joked about Jeff.

Annie let out a nervous laugh and opened the package, she let a soft smile and hold Jeff’s book up, looking at it as if she wanted it to be perfect, she slowly passes some pages, then breathe in when she opened the book to the first pages, she read the dedicatory and smiled, her brows up as if she was about to cry. 

“What does it say?”, Abed asked and Annie passed him the book open. Abed filmed the page while Annie took out two more copies of the book and placed one on her bookshelf. The dedicatory read: “To my chosen family, my study group. To Annie, and our future together. 

“That’s sad”, Abed said while filming her, she was placing the book somewhere it had his own space. “Yeah”, she said, her voice lower, almost breaking. 

Another text from Abed: “This is from three days ago. She was already dating her new boyfriend. But that doesn’t seem like someone who’s really over her ex”. 

….

  
  


“So, that’s it?”, Annie asked him, tears on her face, her voice breaking.

“Annie, we just have too much going on”, he answered. “It’s almost as if we live two completly different lives”.

“Are we breaking up?”, she asked and he looked away, “Jeff?”.

“Are you happy the way we are right now?”, he asked, they were facetiming, they’ve been seven months since she took the job. It was getting too busy, he tried to fly by sometimes but she was either at the office or working from home and then he just came by to keep up with his work. They were getting used to being by themselves.

“I can ask to get transferred again”, she said, a little desperation on her voice.

“You love your current job, you love Miami. I’m the only thing that makes you want to come back and that’s not reason enough?”.

“I don’t get a say in that?”, she asked, now a little mad.

“I won’t let you stay still for me”, he firmly said and she let out a hurt laugh. 

“Work is not the only way life works, Jeff. We were supposed to get married, have kids, make our relationship work”, she said, almost as if it was a demand.

“I know”, he said, still not looking at the screen.

“That’s all you’re gonna say?”, she asked.

“I don’t want you to look back to this moment and regret taking a step back from your own path, Annie”.

“You’d- I’ve- I’ve never been good enough for you, right?”, she asked and he let out a hurt laugh, “You really think that?”. No answer. “You’re too much for me, you’re perfect and I just don’t want to be the one you end up resenting because you make sacrifices for me”.

“I’m not making sacrifices for you. I’m making choices for us”, she almost screamed.

“Annie-”.

“No, don’t say anything. You’re all words”, she said, trying to stop crying. “Okay, we’re done then”, she said, now her voice down. She held her face with her hands, looking down as if trying to process everything.

“I love you”, he said, his voice not even coming off clear.

“Good life”, she said, almost tired, then ended the call.

Annie cried herself to sleep the next week. Jeff drank and cried next to Britta, then tried to hide the little box with an engagement ring on the back of his closet. 

….

Jeff flew out to Miami with Britta, Shirley and Frankie. Troy’s wedding was in a couple of days, so they had a day to spare and just get to know around. Abed was already there, he was staying with Annie to give Troy and his fiance some privacy. 

Neither of them had told Annie or Abed they were going to be there before the wedding date, he didn’t want to make her feel obligated to see him. 

Britta, Frankie, Shirley and Jeff went to have dinner at a nice small restaurant. Jeff felt something on his chest, almost like a rush. He heard a familiar laugh and turned around, in a table next to them he saw Annie with Abed and a couple of friends, she seemed happy, he stood up almost as a reflex but Britta held his arm. “Wait, wait. No, no. Make her notice you”, she said while faking a big laugh. Annie and Abed turned, Abed smiled, Annie’s eyes went bigger and instantly stood up to walk towards them. Abed noticed it and followed her.

“Hello! Why didn’t you tell us you’re here?”, Annie asked while hugging the girls hello. She then stopped in front of Jeff, her eyes still wide, her lips in a little pout, he smiled softly at her and she imitate him. She hugged him and he hugged her back, the both of them let out a sigh, haven’t seen each other in more than a year, their last direct interaction had been through their breakup call. 

“You look great”, he said and she looked down, “Thank you, you too”, she said looking at him. “Jezz, get a room”, Britta said, Shirley looked at her as in ‘really?’. “Look at you, so cute. Good friends”, Shirley said. 

“Why don’t you sit with us?”, Abed said and Annie smiled, “Yeah, let me introduce you to some friends”, Annie said, not really noticing she had already held Jeff's arm and was taking him to her table. 

They sat together. Annie was next to him, even though Britta tried to sit in the middle of them. “Wanna try it?”, Annie said to Jeff, handing him a little tequila shot. “You’re drinking this?”, he said teasing her. “It tastes weird, you might like it”. Jeff tried it and nodded, pleased. “I thought”, she said, grabbing his glass of water and taking a sip from it. He smiled when he noticed the familiar lipstick mark on his glass, he had missed it. He had missed her.

“So, are we meeting your boyfriend at the wedding, An-nie?”, Shirley asked with a smile. Annie shook her head, “No, I think it might be a little awkward, and I’m actually a little protective of you all so I don’t want you to meet him until I know for sure this is something serious”.

“Aren’t you seriously dating?”, Frankie asked, confused. “I mean yeah, but we haven’t been together that long and I want to enjoy being with you guys”, Annie said, as if it was normal. 

“If you need to hold someone’s arm to walk in heels”, Jeff tried to say with a smirk and she nodded, “You’re at the top of my list”, Annie said with a little smile. The rest of them noticing their little private flirty look.

….

The next day Jeff opened their conversation, the last message was an “I love you” from him, he had sent it a couple of days after their break up. He took a deep breath and texted her if she had time to help him to pick a tie. She had answered in a couple of minutes, texting casually as if they never had stopped talking, as if they were good friends again. 

Troy's wedding had been beautiful, they had danced together, he hated to think that they were talking to each other and smiling just like when they dated. He tried to remember each of her laughs and anytime she looked up at him. Her voice, the warm of her skin, her perfume. She was with someone else, at the end of the night he would have to let her go and it was really possible they would never see each other again.

….

Abed and Troy ended up a little bit drunk. Jeff helped him get to Annie’s guest room. After walking off the room he noticed she was waiting for him in the hall, he smiled. “He’s sleeping”, he said and she nodded, “I don’t think I remember ever seeing him that drunk”. “Oh I have”, he said. Annie offered him her hand and he took it, she pulled him closer. 

“It’s really nice to see you”, Annie said softly, looking up at him with her big blue eyes. He felt weak on the knees, “Don’t do this, Annie”, he said, she bit her lip, “I’m not doing anything”. She barely finished her words when he held her against the wall while kissing her deeply. 

….

He lay her on the bed, he was about to kiss her when he noticed something in her bedside table, she looked at it and let out a small laugh, it was his book. “What? No spoilers, I haven’t finished it”, she said and he looked down at her with a smile. “You’ve read it a thousand times” he said before kissing her again. “It keeps getting good. I feel like I have such a strong connection with the autor”, she said with a soft laugh while kissing his neck, he laughed, feeling as happy as ever. 

….

Months passed by after that night, Annie had felt guilty the next day. They had agreed not to talk about it, and not to talk about them. 

On Annie’s birthday he debated to send her some flowers, but he tried to just keep himself busy with work. He knew it was a date, and age Annie was looking forward to. But he tried to remember himself she was with someone else.

Some birthday text to Annie over their group chat and Shirley asked for a picture of her desk. Annie had sent a picture of her desk covered in floral arrangement and candies. She was standing behind, hugging a couple of girls, her assistants. The both of them had their hands on her stomach, and even though she was wearing a loose dress, their hands pressed against her skin marked a little belly. 

**Shirley:** Why are those girls holding your stomach?

**Abed:** Since when do you wear loose dresses? Since when are you back to dresses on your formal outfits?

**Troy:** Can you save me some candy? Happy B Day, Annie!!

**Britta** : Dude, tell those girls not to hold you like that, you look pregnant.

Annie sent a picture of her blowing some candles from the side, she was leaning down a little bit and had her hands over her stomach, a clearer pregnant belly. 

**Annie:** 30 Baby…

**Jeff:** Congrats. Happy Birthday.

**Shirley:** How’s the baby daddy?

Annie didn’t answer.

Jeff looked at his phone, a direct message from her: “I’ll be at DC tomorrow. Do you think I can see you?”.

He really didn’t want to see her. He was still processing her news, there was something inside of him that thought she would come back someday. And she was just living happily with her boyfriend, they were going to have a baby. She was glowing and excited and she looked even more cute than what he had imagined when they talked about having kids. 

Jeff couldn’t answer her.

….

Next day he walked to the firm he was walking in. He was about to open his office when he saw his secretary looking at him almost trying to conceal a squeak. He opened the door and looked at Annie wandering around his office, she looked at him and softly smiled. “Hope I don’t catch you busy”, she said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t- I forgot-”, he tried to say, he walked to his desk, but she was on the way, he looked at her face, her eyes were sparkling as ever. “What can I help you with?”, he tried to said in a firm voice, but it sounded more in a disappointed tone, almost annoyed and hurt.

“Well, I wanted you to know about this in person and I want you to know you don’t have to be, you know full on board”, she nervously said. Jeff looked at her as if trying to connect the dots from her words. “What are you trying to said?”, he asked, not really knowing what answer he wanted.

“Well, I mean, this one’s yours”, she said pointing at her stomach. 

“How is that-?... Ooooh”, he said as if remembering the night from Troy’s wedding. 

“Yeah”, she said, still nervous, “And I truly am sorry about not telling you earlier but I really want him and I needed to put some things together before telling you because I know you’re gonna freak out about details, of course, but-”.

“Annie?”, he asked, still trying to process everything.

“I’m moving back, here, so we can. Well, if you want, of course, yeah that was dumb of me, not asking you if you want to co parent with me-”, he saw her almost trying to figure something out.

“Annie, stop thinking”, he said, wanting to take his own advice. “I’m so sorry to ask you this, but, aren’t, you know, your boyfriend? Is he a part of the picture?”, he asked a little worried.

“We broke up, and well, during the time we dated, I didn't, you know… with him. I couldn't, I still had you in my mind and I don’t know it just didn’t happen”, she said, almost embarrassed. 

“God, Annie. If I don’t make you stay I knock you up and make you come back”, he said, now sitting on his chair, taking his hand to his hair, stressed. 

“You’re not making me do anything. I mean, I’m actually really happy”, Annie left out holding her stomach. 

“You don’t have any other choice”, he said, in a serious tone.

“Well, there were many other options, but I just really want him. And it’s okay if you don’t want to”.

“I didn’t say that”.

“Then tell me what you really think, taking the whole ‘i messed up your future’ off your mind”, she said firmly and he looked down.

“It’s not ideal”.

“I know, but what would happen next if this didn’t happen? He’s actually helping me make good choices, and well my priorities have totally change” she said in a soft voice, he looked at her and his face softened. “You look really beautiful”, he said and she smiled. 

“I just wanted to let you know about this, because if you want to, you can be part of his life. I would really like to be close to you during this process, but I will respect anything you choose, you don’t have to make a choice now, you have all the time in the world”.

“So, what? Four months?”, he asked, now putting his hand on her stomach, she smiled when she saw his reaction, at first confused, then he let out a surprised laugh. 

“Thirteen weeks”, she said proudly.

“Four months and a week”, he smirked at her, “You know I’m full on board. I will never let you or it. I have to tell you this, I really thought this might not happen for us”, he said, rubbing her skin with his thumb.

“He’s not at it, it’s a boy”, she said with a soft smile and he looked up with an excited smile. “I dreamed about him once”. “My baby daddy”, she said with a soft smile, now running her fingers through his hair, he smiled. “Happy birthday, the big 30”, he teased her and she nodded. “I’m starting it with the best company, don’t you think?”.

“Am I allowed to get presents on your birthday? Cause it feels like it”, he said looking at her. “Are we? You know?”, he asked, a little nervous, “Because I’m on board on that too”, he said trying not to sound desperate. “We’ll figure it out”, Annie simply said, still stroking his hair. “Can I kiss you? It feels like I should kiss you”, he asked, his eyes staring at her softly, she smiled, “Of course”. 

….

“Baby Daddy”, Jeff texted the group chat with a selfie of him and Annie. “Plot twist”, Troy answered. “Well, kinda, I think I heard them when they made it”, Abed answered. “Good Lord. Well, congrats!”, Shirley answered. “Baby Daddy!!! Yeah!!!”, Britta answered. 


	15. Six Seasons and a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is based on Rodleon37's idea: "post-season6: troy returns and everyone decides to celebrate. the group discovers that jeff and annie got married". Thank youuuu! Hope you like the story. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are truly appreciated! If you have any idea in mind let me know in the comments and I'll try to write a one shot of it! :)

It has been four months since the time he had left Annie and Abed at the airport and three months, one week since he got on one knee and asked her the most scary question of his life. Thankfully, by any lucky star, she had the biggest smile on her face.

Jeff had never thought of himself as romantic, but even he had to admit that whole moment had been very corny. But everything around her was soft and sweet and tender and there was no way to make her feel more loved than having a nice gesture and making that special moment as magical as he could.

….

Annie ran over to the kitchen still in her pajamas then proceeded to jump up and down in excitement, “Jeff!” she screamed and he almost choked in his coffee. “Jesus, Annie”, he managed to say, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “What happen? Are you okay?”, he said, trying to clean the coffee of the counter.

“Read your texts!!”, she said, squeaking. He smirked at her who was still jumping up and down with a big smile then grabbed his phone and smiled, “No way”. “Yessssss! I just talked to Abed, Troy’s coming next week to Greendale! Abed’s so excited he’s gonna fly back from LA”, she said with a big smile.

“We might as well have to go back”, he said with a teasing smile, getting close to her, she stopped jumping and smiled at him. “Yeah, might be good not to tell them that… Do they still think you’re at your mom’s?”, she asked, playing with the collar of his shirt.

“Yes, I think Britta suspects something, but she hasn't asked that many questions. Good thing for long breaks between semesters”.

“Lucky us”, Annie said while giving him a little peck.

“I don’t really want to tell them yet, I’m so comfortable like this”, he said, hugging her softly, she let him, “I know, me neither. I feel like I still want this to be just ours”. 

“Whenever they found out, this is just ours, okay?” he said looking straight at her eyes, she smiled. “Forever my love”. He couldn’t help but smile, he wasn’t getting used to hear her speaking like that to him. Jeff had already considered she was too sweet with him, but her as a partner, as his wife, she was too much, in a very good way. In a way he couldn’t believe he deserved. 

  
“So, I’ll just book us two plane tickets to Greendale and-”.

“I still rent my old appartment so we can stay there”.

“Good, and we-”

“Sure, we can move some more of my stuff back here”.

Annie smiled. “Look at us all in sync”.

“Well, you did tell me about this and I did listen. Isn’t that kind of like the number one rule of marriage? Communication?”.

“Jeff! Did you read those books I tell you about? Oh my God, look at us nailing this whole marriage thing”, she said putting her hand up for a high five, he met her hand with his and smiled, “Yeah baby”.

Annie interlaced her fingers with his and smiled at his hand then looked at him in worry, “Wait, what about the rings?”.

“Well, we can take them off”, he said as if it was obvious.

“But I don’t wanna take mine off, they’re so pretty and when I look at them it reminds me that I’m married to you”, she said with a little pout.

“Do you need a ring to remind you you’re a married woman?”, he smirked at her and she smiled while taking his hand, tracing the finger with the ring, “And I love to look at your hand and see you wearing your ring, it makes me happy, it’s weird”.

“Really?”, he said with a soft smile, “Why is it weird?”.

“Because I feel like a mix between butterflies in my stomach and also kinda turned on”, she said with an embarrassed voice and he let out a small laugh. 

“Look at you all turned on by your husband. Shocking”, he said while hugging her, she was looking up at him, her chin resting on her chest.

“Mmm, talk dirty to me”, she teased him, a smile forming on her lips and he smiled back.

“As much as I’d love to keep this conversation and also not letting you go, I got an interview in thirty minutes”, he said and she made a little frown, “Boo…. About the you going away, not about the interview, you’re gonna do great”.

“I’ll text you when I get out of there”, Jeff said and Annie nodded, “Yes, please”.

“Love you”, he said, kissing her.

“Love you, hubby”, she said with a sweet smile, taking a bite of a toast.

….

The next week came by really quick, they had decided not to act like a couple in front of the rest of the group, but they would not keep themselves from hugging or try to hold hands under the table. No kisses, no pet names, but their rings were going to be there. At least Annie’s wedding band, the engagement ring was going to stay on her purse. He frankly didn’t want to take his band off. He was married to the love of his life, he was proud of that.

They would figure the rest out as soon as they see the group. Just one person in the group was smart enough to notice those little details, and that was Abed. So, they planned on walking into the bar a few minutes away from each other so he couldn’t instantly see them together and get his conclusion. 

….

Annie walked into the bar excited. Shirley was the first one to stand up and hug her. “Oh my God, Shirley! You have no idea how much I’ve missed you!”. “Oh, Annie! I miss you too, look at you all grown up, your face even looks different!”.

“I’m a little offended by that”, Britta said and Annie smiled, “I had the pleasure of keeping in touch with you vía facetime”, Annie said and Britta hugged her. “Sorry, I was bored. Jeff’s been with his mom everyday and Chang and Craig are not that fun”.

“You said that as if I haven’t been here”, Frankie said and Britta rolled her eyes, “Good to see you Annie, how’s DC?”. “Amazing, It has been the best months of my life”, she said with a genuine smile.

Troy walked out of the bathroom and Annie’s face lit up. “God look at you!”, Troy said, hugging her. “Look at you! You have to tell me everything about your whole adventure!”, Annie said and Troy nodded. “I promise, as soon as Jeff comes, he’s always late”.

“Oh, Jeffrey, I’ve missed him”, Shirley said and Craig nodded, “Me too, Shirley. Me too”.

Jeff entered the room and the whole group cheered, he walked instantly to hug Troy, then he went to their other friends and Britta laughed, “Ooooh, not hugging Annie hello”, she teased him and Jeff smiled. “I’m not done yet”.

“Don’t try to hide it, she’s the one you probably missed the most”, Chang said while Frankie rolled her eyes.

“Did I miss something?”, Troy asked, Shirley looked at them with the same confused look.

“Oh, yeah. I’ll tell you about their goodbye later”, Abed said.

“Well, I did miss you, Annie”, he said now looking at her with a teasing smile.

“Nice to see you, Jeff”, she said in a soft voice and offered her hand, he smirked and pulled her close for a big hug, almost like a reflex, she melted in his arms and hugged him back. The two of them now with their eyes closed.

“That’s a long hug”, Abed said.

“I thought I was the one he missed the most”, Troy left out a little offended.

“Your bodies are too close together”, Shirley said, trying to get a hand between the both of them to pull them apart. They got out of their trance and let the other one go.

Jeff pulled out a chair for Annie, she took a seat and they looked at the others who were staring at them as if that was weird. So Jeff pulled a seat next to Annie out and motionated at Britta to sit. “Look at you, you stay with your mom a couple of weeks and you come back a gentleman”, Britta said while taking a seat.

He laughed and took a seat a little away from Annie, still looking at her as if to know if that was okay, she blinked softly as a yes and he nodded.

“I like your ring”, Abed said to Annie who let out a nervous laugh and looked at her hand. “Oh, thank you”, she said and the whole table was now looking at her.

“I didn’t remember you wearing rings”, Frankie said.

“It’s really pretty, can I see it?”, Craig said and Annie passed him her hand, “Sure”.

“It’s cool, what does that mean?”, Chang asked, looking at the ring.

“Well, just that I liked it”.

“No one wears a ring on the finger just because, Annie. Did you run with an ex to las Vegas or something?”, Britta joked and Annie laughed.

“No, no. It’s just a ring”, she said and Jeff smiled, “I like it”.

“Well, thank you”, Annie said, looking at her hand with a shy smile.

“Does it have a meaning?”, Abed asked.

“Well, kinda”, she said, not wanting to say it didn’t, “It’s a purity ring” she left out and Jeff let out a big laugh. “Hey, don’t be rude!”, Annie said, trying to conceal her laugh.

“Oh Annie, don’t listen to him, I think that’s really sweet”, Shirley said.

“How is that ring gonna keep you from getting pregnant? I don’t get it”, Troy asked while taking a sip from his beer.

“That’s not what a purity ring does, Troy”, Shirley said and Troy looked even more confused, “Aww, look at that, Jeff also got one! Did you make some kind of purity pact together”, he said while pointing at Jeff’s hand who was now holding his glass of scotch. Jeff flushed and hid his hand until he saw Annie with a sweet ‘busted’ smile. 

The whole group kept silent, looking between the two of them, until Abed seemed as if he was trying to process something. “Jeff and Annie got married”, he left out to the gasps of all of the table.

“How could you?!”, Craig yelled at Annie who looked at him a little shocked, “I mean, congratulations but how dare you?!” he sit back.

“Annie, Jeff, care to explain?”, Frankie asked, a little worried.

“Well”, Annie tried to speak. 

“You know, when two people-”, Jeff said and Abed took his hand up as if wanting for them to be quiet.

“I never ask anything from you, so I’m just gonna make some straight foward questions and I want nothing but the truth”, Abed said and suddenly they were nervous.

“Are your rings related to each other?”.

“Well, yeah”, Annie said, Jeff nodded.

“Did you, truly, got married?”.

The rest of the group waiting for their response. Jeff let out a sigh. “We are married, yes”.

“Oh my God. I mean, we all know this was gonna happen but… Is this new? Are you maybe just engaged?”.

“You two got married? How many years have I left?”, Troy asked.

“Since when did you even- I mean we know but like in a serious way?”, Shirley asked.

“Are you guys doing that thing like when Jeff and I said we were going to get married but then just don’t?”, Britta asked and Jeff shook his head.

“We are married for real”, he said, standing up and walking to sit next to Annie, he held her hand and she smiled.

“Jesus, you can’t get married without guests!”, Chang said and Annie laughed.

“We can, we did actually”, Annie said.

“I’m really offended, I can’t look at you. I mean, wooohooo Jeff and Annie are endgame but not letting me film the wedding? That’s low”, Abed said.

“We just couldn’t wait, we’ll have a party later”, he said looking at Annie. 

“Are you messing with us?”, Frankie asked, “Please say yes”.

Annie took out of her purse the engagement ring and she put it on too, then lifted her hand up to show them.

“You even gave her an engagement ring? God, did you were on one knee and everything? I mean, I don’t like you like that but still we were going to get married like three times so I’m a little offended”, Britta said and Annie frowned.

“Yeah, those were not real ones. Annie and I actually do the thing”, Jeff said, his hand now on Annie’s leg.

“Isn’t that illegal?”, Frankie said and Jeff rolled his eyes.

“I’m twenty five, Frankie”, Annie left out, offended.

“Doesn’t really answer my question”, she said taking a sip of her drink.

“I’m mad at you but I still need to fill in the details, what happened?”, Abed asked and Jeff left out a sigh.

“I just realized I didn’t want to spend more time away from her, so a couple of days after you two moved out of Greendale I went to DC and I asked her to go on a date with me, she said yes. Then we dated for a couple of weeks and I just, I already knew she was the one I was meant to be with, turned out she felt the same way about me. So I asked her to marry me and she said yes”, he said, still excited in his voice as if he couldn't believe it.

“Well, at least you got married, I mean, that’s nice. You can have nice babies together”, Shirley said and Annie let out a nervous laugh, he looked at her with a soft smile and she couldn’t stop herself to hold his face and pull him closer, before she could kiss him, Frankie, Craig and Britta let out groans and gag sounds. Annie rolled her eyes. 

“I should be able to kiss my husband anytime I want”.

“Just take my eyes out”, Craig said.

“Same here”, Frankie said and Britta rolled her eyes.

“Yeah you can’t kiss each other yet because you’ll be married when I film that wedding”, Abed said.

“Oh! Maybe we could throw you guys a wedding here! What do you say? Some symbolical thing so we can be present? I’d like that as a welcome back present”.

Annie smiled and Jeff looked at her, “What do you think? Will you marry me again?”, she asked and he held her hand, “I’ll marry you as many times as you have me”.

“Offended by not seeing this relationship growing, well, the last part of it. Those were six long years”, Abed said.

“It’s sweet, the one month honeymoon faze”, Shirley said.

“Actually, it’ll be four months next thursday”, Jeff said.

“Four months?”, Abed asked while Troy helped him calm down.

“You are not pregnant, right?”, Frankie asked Annie who looked at her as if she was crazy, “That’s the only reason why I would get married?”.

“That’s the only reason why Jeff Winger would marry someone”, she said and Jeff held Annie close and stuck his tongue out to Frankie, Annie smiled.

“Wait, so, you two have been at your mom’s place these past weeks?”, Britta asked and Jeff laughed.

“Actually, we’ve been at DC. I’m moving in with Annie, of course. I recently got a job at a firm there. Everything’s happening so fast, but I couldn’t be any more happy”, he said while holding Annie’s hand and looked at Craig, “I could still be a teacher, just maybe in a remote way”.

“Don’t look at me”, Craig managed to left out.

“I love weddings”, Chang added with a smile, then looked at Annie, “But aren’t you like twelve?”.

….

A week later, the whole group managed to rent a little terrace for them to fake a little wedding. Jeff called it ‘fake’ since Abed had tried to order himself as a minister online and Troy made everyone dress really fancy outfits, even though it was just all of them, well, and Annie’s brother, his mom and his half brother. His mother cried when seeing him in a tux and his brother kept trying to look for Annie to warn her about hurting his brother, Jeff tried to distract him the whole time.

Annie had got a [little white dress](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/305330049735229989/) and Jeff couldn’t help his heart skipping a beat when he saw her walking down the made up aisle next to Troy. “I was going to walk her down the aisle, but I wanted to officiate the wedding”, Abed whispered at Jeff who just smirked, still looking at her.

He took her hand softly and Abed smiled, still giving directions to his camera crew. The wedding started, between Abed and Troy’s jokes and a lot of tears from his mother and brother. He felt his heart racing, just like the first time he married her. Her soft big smile calmed him down a little bit.

“Do we have the vows?”, Abed asked and Jeff shrug, Annie looked at him with the same confused look.

“See? This is why we plan things”, Abed said, a little annoyed and Annie left out a nervous laugh, “We could improvise, I mean, I can”.

“Do you feel comfortable speaking in front of…?”, he said, tilting his head to the others.

“We can see you, jackass”, Britta said.

“I do”, Annie said.

“We’re not there yet, Annie”, Abed said and she rolled her eyes.

“I do feel comfortable speaking in front of them”, she finished her sentence and Abed nodded.

She exhaled, a little nervous and he felt her hand tremble a little bit, she took it off from him and smiled, he smiled too. “Jeffrey Winger, even though I know we are already married, yesterday I couldn’t sleep, I was too nervous. Not that I didn’t wanna to say yes to you all over again, because I’d do it a thousand times more, but I think it was of how aware I am of what we are doing. We are vowing yourself to each other and we’re making a promise to take whatever life throws at our way, I am completely yours, everything I am and everything I have. I wouldn’t want it any other way. And, if these pasts months by your side have been the greatest months of my life, I can’t wait for the rest of our lives”, she said while placing the ring on his hand and he couldn't help to take her hand and kiss her, his eyes filled with tears, not even believing there was a woman who loves him like this, nor the fact that the woman was the most incredible person he had ever met.

“Good luck beating that”, he heard his brother said between his tears.

He cleared his throat and looked into Annie’s eyes, still holding her hands. “Annie, my Annie”, he said without keeping his little smile, “You will never know how much strength it took me to stay away from you all those years. What I feel for you, everything around you is all new and overwhelming in the best kind of way. I love you in forms I can’t even explain, and I think that’s the amazing thing about this, that it’s just too incredible to put into words. You’re the most important person in my life and I’ll never take for granted the fact that you’re standing here, next to me, that you choose me. I’ll always choose you, I’ll always choose our family over everything and I’ll always try to be the man you deserve. So, in conclusion, I’ll always love you, you make me the happiest, luckiest man alive and I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the way I feel everytime I see you”.

“That was beautiful”, Abed said, a single tear coming down his face. Troy was next to him, and hugged Jeff before he could take his hand to wipe the tears from Annie’s face.

….

“I now declare you, officially, the other one didn’t count because we weren’t there, husband and wife”, Abed said and Jeff and Annie cheered, leaning close. “Oh, yeah, you can kiss”, Abed finished and Jeff held her close, Annie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

“They do look pretty cute together”, Craig said, crying.

“I know, it was meant to be”, Britta said.

“I liked to have our little secret”, Jeff said to Annie in a little whisper, Annie was still holding him close, “Me too. We can come up with some other secret, tho”.

“Really, what do you have in mind?”, he said in a teasing voice and she softly smiled, “I’m pregnant”.

“Happy Wedding, sister!!!!”, Jeff’s brother said before taking Annie off Jeff’s arms, he was still frozen. Only seeing his brother hugging Annie excited, Annie was laughing as in response, looking at Jeff with a big smile. 


	16. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on ArtLeon's idea: "Post S6. Jeff is sad that Annie didn't come back. Britta convinces Jeff to try blind dates. Fate makes jeff's secret date annie edison". Hope you like it!! :) Thank you!!

“You can’t be single your whole life, dude, that’s weird”, Britta said while pouring Jeff another scotch. 

“Why not? It’s nice only thinking about me. You should try it”, Jeff said with a smirk, Frankie was sitting next to him, she rolled her eyes. “Good advice to give to my partner, thank you very much”.

“Any time, Frankie”, Jeff said with a soft smile. 

“Have you ever been to a date since the whole Annie thing?”, Frankie asked and Jeff groaned, “Don’t call it like that, she was not obligated to come back. She did what was best for her and that’s the way it’s supposed to be”, he said in a hurt tone, trying to believe his words.

“It’s been, what? Months?”, Britta asked and Jeff nodded, “Eight months”.

“And you haven’t dated anyone, like, nobody dude. You’re Jeff Winger, we all thought you would already be at least trying to get someone, or hooking up with women like you used to”.

“It’s different, every time I was trying to push my feelings for her to the back of my head. When I told her it all felt so much real, I love her, it feels wrong to talk with someone else or date someone, almost like if I was cheating on her”, he left out a hurt laugh as if he couldn’t believe what he was saying.

“Because you still think she might come back”, Frankie said with an empathic smile, “Jeff, i hate to say this, because we all love her very much, but don’t you think that her coming back would be kind of like cutting her wings?”.

“I know that, that’s why I really don’t keep in touch with her, I think she might even be mad at me for that”, he said and Britta looked at him a little surprised.

“How long have you not talked to her?”.

“Well, maybe three months? During her internship she was too tired and busy, and I got it. Why would we even keep in touch? She knew how I feel, it would be too awkward like ‘hey i love you, please come back, how was your day?’”, he cringed at the idea.

“You know what? I had a really good blind dating app, you should download it”, Britta said with a smile, Frankie was looking at her a little confused.

“I’m not that desperate”, he said while taking his drink.

“It’s not desperate, it’s just like getting your toe into the water, just to talk to some girls on texts and maybe you’ll like someone enough to go on a date, and what’s best, you don’t really have to show your face, you just put on some of your interests, age and match with people with similar interests. I can create you a profile, it’s really easy. I have a really pretty friend who uses that app, I can add her with her username. I have toooons of friends who use this”, she said while grabbing Jeff’s phone.

“So it’s like maybe dating a woman I don’t find attractive and I got only her username? Cool”, he said in a cold tone.

“You can put on your photo but it’s against the guidelines to not blur or cover your face with an emoji. It’s fun”, Britta said excitedly.

“Oh my god which picture of you should I put? Have in mind I’ll have to cover your face so maybe accentuate your shoulders?”.

“You’re not putting my photo in there”, he groaned and Britta exhaled.

“So your user is now MRW”, Britta said, teasing him.

“What does that even mean?”.

“Code for Mister Winger but without putting your name”.

“You like books, drinking and the color grey”.

“Doesn’t sound interesting at all”, Frankie said groaning and Britta let out a small laugh.

“You already got a match! Oh and without showing your face, huh”, Britta said happy.

“That is so useless, I don’t want to talk to girls”, Jeff said and Britta turned the phone, he saw a picture of a [woman](https://celebmafia.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/alison-brie-photoshoot-for-women-s-wear-daily-december-2015-1.jpg), her face completely covered with a heart emoji. He felt a little rush, some familiar vibe, but let it slide. If her face was close to her body, she would be really pretty.

“She seems nice, should we write something to her? She’s called FABE, interesting. What would you think that means?”, she said before Jeff took the phone from her and locked it.

“Too weird, i’m not using that”.

“Boo, that woman could be the love of your life and you just ghosted her”, Britta said and Frankie let out a laugh.

“If you need any help getting to know how to use that app just ask us”.

“No, thank you, I’d rather met people the old way”. 

….

Jeff was cooking dinner when he realized he was a bit curious about that whole dating app. Why do people weren’t allowed to show their faces or their names? That called for a whole catfishing old dudes tv show. 

But normally he would talk on the phone with Abed or Troy, but today they were both busy and he felt a little bored… What if he tried to see what else was on that app?

He grabbed his phone and saw the only available chat on the app, the one of the girl Britta had shown him. A little “Hello” from her. Was it rude if he didn’t answer? What if she was actually nice and it would just help him get through time while he finished cooking? That seemed more like it. 

Jeff found himself answering: 

**MRW:** Hello, nice to meet you FABE.

**FABE:** You too, MRW. My friends call me FAB.

He let out a little smile. He kinda was expecting for her to hit on him right away.

**FABE** : So, you like books? Anyone in specific?

**MRW:** Yes, I prefer the ones that have pages.

**FABE:** Those are my favorites. Good choice.

Jeff didn’t realize when he had spent two hours talking with this woman who didn’t even know her name, more in a friendly tone but that was fine, she could be an old man trying to get into a relationship with him to get money or whatever, but at least she was funny and clever.

**MRW:** Do you think I can get your instagram?

**FABE:** Umm… My job actually requires me to be extra careful about my privacy, so, I’d rather talk to you through this app.

**MRW:** Is it because there are no pictures on my profile?

**FABE:** Yeah, and the fact that you like books with pages… That’s a red flag.

**MRW:** Sounds fair… Well, can I at least ask, are you pretty?...

**FABE:** You’ll have to work with what you see. Goodnight, M.

**MRW** : Boo.... Goodnight...

….

A week later Jeff was used to talking to her almost on a daily basis. No name, no personal information, just dumb talks and a little bit abour their day. He still thought of Annie, according to her instagram she had been really busy with work and getting out with some friends, just living life. Well, at least this FABE made some time during her day to talk to him, and he usually expected to wake up with a message from her.

He didn’t try to match with more women, he was already talking to a very smart and sweet one, and that was something that didn’t happen in a very long time.

A month after talking Jeff wrote something, a little nervous. They were treating each other a little bit less than friends, there was some tension there, at least from him. And, by their sometimes more explicit texts, there had to be something from her too. Women don’t really just write those kinds of things to guys they weren’t really very into… At least not that he was aware of… Unless she was just really bored and he was entertaining. 

**MRW:** I’m about to tell you very personal information… This is because I’d like to take you on a date.

**FABE:** An actual date?

**MRW:** An actual date, unless you’re married…

**FABE:** Not married. I’m listening…

**MRW:** I’m from Colorado, I assume you too? More specifically, I’m from Greendale. Please tell me you’re here.

**FABE:** I can be at Greendale when you tell me, I’d actually really like to meet you in person.

**MRW** : Aren’t you gonna tell me where you live?

**FABE:** I’ve moved too many times… Are you available next Saturday? 

He groaned at the ‘moved too many times’, a distance relationship wasn’t really on his plans. He shook his head, this was just a nice girl who he would take on a date, that was all. He wasn’t going to fall over her, she wasn’t Annie. He still needed to fully get over Annie, she was too nice for him to not be fully available. 

**MRW:** I don’t want you to travel for this.

**FABE** : I have to go to Greendale this week, just for a couple of things. I’d be glad to actually know you.

….

Saturday came by, they had decided to meet at a very public coffee place. They had told each other to text whenever one of them was there, he couldn’t help to be nervous, should he bring flowers? Something? That was way too compromising.

He walked into the coffee shop and saw a brunette sitting next to a[ window](https://www.socialmediastyle.org/post/alison-brie-s-floral-print-dress-from-the-kelly-clarkson-show), he looked at her up and down, her figure matched the picture, he prayed for her to be the one he had been talking to. He walked until he stopped next to her, she looked up and his smile faded away. “Annie?”, he said a little surprised. 

“Oh my God, Jeff!”, Annie said with a big smile, she stood up and hugged him. And there he was, frozen, every process that he had made to walk away from here now lost. When he was going to meet a really nice woman, he had bumped into THE Annie Edison, possibly the woman of his life. 

“What are you doing here?”, he asked and she smiled, “I’m just waiting for a friend, but sit with me. How are you? It’s been too long” she said and he sat down, a little overwhelmed.

“Yeah, months. How’s the FBI?”.

“Amazing, well, I’m moving too much, I’m closer to Colorado now, but who knows where they might send me next week”, she said with a frown and he smiled. He missed all of her.

“You look amazing, Annie”, he said and she smiled, “You too. Actually I’m really happy to see you. I really missed you”. 

“I wish I’d known you were moving closer to Colorado”, he said letting out a little sigh.

“Really?”, she asked with her big blue eyes.

“Of course, you’re my best friend. I’d have traveled to see you”, he said and she nodded.

“Yes”, Annie simply said and he pushed the thought of having to send a message to the woman he was going to meet. No, that was not fair, a lady had traveled to see him, he was going to meet her and he was going to spend a nice time with her. 

“Can you give me a second?”, Jeff said and Annie nodded, a little down. He texted something on his phone and sent it, a little buzz from Annie’s phone. He looked at it, confused, but she took her phone and read the message, looking around the place a little confused. 

He looked at her, his eyes growing bigger in realization, and groaned. “Annie?”, he asked and she looked at him, then her expression matching him. “God, no, no”, she said and he blushed.

“Oh my God”, he groaned.

“Oh my God, you”, she said, her tone now a little more pitched.

“Oh my God, you, again, how did you? Oh my God, Britta!”, he said and Annie gasped, “Oh my God, Abed told me about this, about the app!” she said and the both groaned.

“That is just plain cruel”, Annie said and Jeff nodded.

Annie’s face went pale and she held his arm tight, then leaned close to him, worried in her eyes. “Oh my God, Jeff, we-”.

“No, Annie, don’t say it”, he said blushing.

“Did we really-?”, she tried to ask.

“No, oh God”.

“Oh my God, did we sextext?”, she asked as if wanting him to deny it, he closed his eyes trying to get away from the image. He really had thought about her in that aspect, but talking to her like that not really knowing it was her, he felt like a pervert.

“Aren’t you happy we didn’t send any pictures?”, he asked, awkward, trying to make her frown go away. She let out a crying noise and he held her arm softly. “Okay, Annie, breathe”, he said and she inhaled deeply, he followed her. She exhaled, he did too.

“If it makes you feel any better, I really like you, like well our talks”, he said and she forced a smile, now looking down, stressed.

“I thought you, Annie, didn’t want to talk to me anymore”.

“What?”, she asked almost offended, “I spent a month talking to you”.

“Yeah, not knowing it was me. I was referring to you, Annie not wanting to talk to me, Jeff”.

“Why would you think that? You’re my best friend”.

“It just felt weird to speak to you by the way we left things. Well, by the way I left things with you”.

“Well, yeah, but just because we were kind of expecting something”, she said and he looked at her, “I wasn’t expecting anything, I just couldn’t keep myself, you needed to know”.

“I needed to know that years before, hell even days before. I moved away a couple of days after it. We didn’t have time to talk about it and then it was too late to bring that up again and it felt weird”, she said and he felt a punch in the stomach.

“I wish we could’ve talked about it”.

“Me too, Jeff”.

“Wanna talk about it right now? My friend just stood me up” he said with a smirk and she softly smiled.

“Can I hold your hand?” she asked and he offered her his hand, she softly took it and let out a breath. 

“What do you think about that? Now?”, he asked, a little worried about her answer.

“I think that I let you go, Jeff. From my head and my mind”, she said with a soft nervous tone and he felt like he was melting, he kissed her hand softly.

“But the heart wants what it wants”, he finished her sentence and she nodded softly.

“And then I tried to give this guy I liked a shot and I was about to meet him and it turns out it was still you, literally” she said letting out a small laugh and he smiled. 

“I think it might always be you, Annie. And that really terrifies me, but I don’t want to let you go again. I can’t keep you out of my life, I want to give it a try. I want to know if it works out and I know it probably will work out, because it’s you I wouldn’t dare to get the chance and not fully take it, you know?”, he said and she held his face with her free hand, he leaned to her touch.

“Jeff, you get as many chances as you want. I thought you’d already know that”, she said and he smirked, “I would have dropped everything off and go knock on your door”. “Would probably work. We would’ve saved us a ton of time” she said and he pulled her chair closer to him. 

“My Annie”, Jeff said almost in a whisper.

“Please don’t make me wait that long ever again”, Annie said while pulling him close for a kiss.

“I promise, Milady”, he said while holding her waist softly, “Wanna delete that app?”.

Annie smiled, “I only used to talk to you, so whatever”. “Me too”, he smiled and kissed her softly.


	17. Paradigms of Human Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Blank4826's idea: "A one shot idea that I think could be interesting is the episode Paradigms of Human Memory but instead of Abed revealing Britta and Jeff are sleeping together it’s instead revealed that Jeff and Annie were secretly dating. You could either explore their relationship and them trying to keep it hidden or another option is you could explore the groups thoughts, wether it be disapproving of the relationship or them thinking that Jeff is just sleeping with Annie, not dating her".
> 
> Thank you!! Hope you like this story! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this work! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! If you have any idea, comment or suggestion feel free to leave it in the comment section! :)

“I can’t believe it’s all here”, Annie said while holding all of her pens, Jeff looked at the balloon with him and Britta’s face and cringed, “Yeah this is all trash”. “They’re memories, it’s so weird”, Annie softly commented and Jeff put his hand on her back, fully aware the other ones were just looking through the pile too. Annie looked over at Jeff with a sweet smile and he smiled back, stroking the small of her back carefully. 

“What is this?”, Troy said while holding a little folded paper, “Uuuuh it says: for Annie”, he teased, and Annie’s face changed. “That’s mine, give it back”, she tried to take it off his hands but Troy ran and read it outloud: “Have I told you today that you look hot? I want to lick-.... Oh my God! No, no”, Troy said while throwing the paper away.

“And that’s why you shouldn’t read things that are not for you”, Annie said, angry and took the paper, she folded it carefully again and put it in her backpack.

“Oooooh, I want to lick the oh my God. Who’s that from?”, Britta asked in a teasing voice and Annie was still trying to pretend she was looking for something in her backpack.

“Leave her alone, it’s her life”, Jeff said, a little nervous. 

“Oh as if you don’t want to know”, Britta answered.

“Annie, honey, I didn’t think you were sinning”, Shirley said in a disappointed tone.

“I was not sinning, this was just from Vaugh”, she lied, Jeff looked at her a little offended but she shrugged and looked away.

“I didn’t know love notes were your love language, but it makes sense, Vaugh was a songwriter, after all”, Abed pointed out and Jeff let out a laugh, “Those are not songs”.

“There were rimes with sound”, Pierce finished and Jeff nodded, “See?”.

“So you and Pierce have the same opinion, interesting”, Britta said and Jeff frowned, Pierce smiled at him.

“Look at this, remember when we were going to get married?”, Britta asked while holding the balloon with their faces. He cringed again, “Yeah, something I try to forget”.

“I do think you might get married for real one day”, Shirley said with a smile and Annie let out a fake laugh.

“What? That might actually happen, I mean, we’re both weird grown ups with some commitment issues”, Britta pointed out and held Jeff’s arm, he seemed a little uncomfortable but let her, “Yeah, no but I think we already made a lot of mistakes to get into another one”, he said while leaning over the table to grab something else and make her let go of him. 

“Isn’t this one yours?”, Jeff said while handing Annie a bracelet, she squealed and held it carefully. “I can’t believe it’s back”, she said an put it on then extended her arm to Jeff who got instatly the cue and help her secure it around her wrist. The whole group looked at them a little weird about it but let it go. “And you thought you lost it”, he said and she looked at the bracelet, “I love it, I really thought I wouldn’t see it again”.

“And it was Annie’s boobs”, Troy said in a dissapointed tone.

“That’s a really fancy bracelet Annie”, Britta said and Annie smiled, “Yeah, it’s really important for me. I’ve had it forever”.

“How so?”, Abed asked and Annie was about to answer when Jeff speaked, “It was a gift from her parents”, Annie nodded.

“Why does Jeff know that? He’s not the one that put attention into corny details”, Abed said and Annie looked at him a little offended.

“She mentioned it and I listened, what’s wrong about that?”, Jeff said.

“You don’t really listen to anything we say… What’s my last name?”.

“Nadir. Next question”, he answered with a smug look on his face.

“What’s my favorite fruit?”, Troy asked.

“Might be banana just because it sounds fun”, Jeff said.

“Damn”, Troy answered.

“How many kids do I have?”, Shirley asked.

“Two, one on the way”, Jeff answered, now going through the pile as if it was nothing.

“What does Annie prefer to drink over breakfast, juice or coffee?”, Abed asked.

“Orange juice”, Jeff answered, his eyes went wide in realization, then looked at Annie a little nervous, “I assume, right?”.

“I actually prefer coffee”, Annie said with a fake tone and Abed shook his head, “She likes indeed, orange juice, now, why do you know that? Is Annie your favorite?”.

“She’s the one I like the most of you, that’s never been a secret”, he said and Pierce smiled, “Mine too!!”.

“Probably because of very different things, you perv!”, Britta said to Jeff who rolled his eyes.

“Are we done with this weird conspiracy theory?”, Jeff groaned, “She’s my friend, just like you and I listen. Abed, you must have a weird memory in your head, look into it for something relevant”.

Abed tried to remember something, it looked like he was processing something, then looked at Annie, then back at Jeff, then at Britta.

“Britta and you hooked up on Saint Patrick's Day”.

“What?!”, Britta, Annie and Jeff left out.

“You did?”, Annie asked, he could see the anger in her eyes and he was suddenly leaning a little bit to look at her in the same height, “No, no, I mean yes but the last year one”, he said.

“I mean yeah and we also hook up on this Valentine’s Day”, Britta said then looked at the group's reaction, “What? I’m not proud of that but he’s trying to deny it and I don’t appreciate that”.

Jeff saw Annie’s brow lifting as if she was about to snap at him, “We weren’t, you know-” he tried to say then looked back at the group.

“You weren’t what?”, Britta asked.

“Really that close friends”, Jeff said, standing up straight, Annie had her arms crossed over her chest, not looking at him.

“Are you reacting this way because of the weird tension going on between you two?”, Abed asked, pointing between Jeff and Annie.

“No, I’m not reacting in any way, it was obvious these two have been sleeping together” she said in an offended tone.

“I didn’t notice it”, Troy left out. 

“I don’t appreciate you two sleeping together but you do look cute together”, Shirley said and Jeff groaned, “Britta and I are not sleeping together”.

“But we did tho, we dated”, she said and he rolled his eyes, “We hooked up a couple of times, we did not date”, Jeff said and Britta seemed offended, “What’s the difference?”.

“Date is dating and hookup is hooking up” he said in a sarcastic tone.

“Jeff, then, were all those panties we found at your apartment Britta’s?”, Troy asked, he could feel Britta’s furious gaze on him and his soul left his body when he heard Annie’s hurt gasp. “Panties?!”, Annie left out.

“I’m throwing those away, they were just some dumb thing I did”, Jeff said to Annie, Abed tilted his head a little bit as if trying to analize the interaction.

“You stole my underwear?!”, Britta asked.

“One woman at a time, please”, Jeff said, a little overwhelmed.

“Yeah, that’s always how it’s been for you, right?”, Annie asked, hurt and angry. She was about to grab her backpack when Abed talked.

“Annie and Jeff are dating”, Abed said.

“What?!”, Britta almost screamed.

“That’s not possible”, Shirley said.

“Exhibit A. Jeff has been trying to explain himself about anything that could and make Annie angry or upset. Exhibit B. Jeff looks like he wants to storm out. Exhibit C. There was a time when Troy and I walked into Jeff’s apartment and, even though they were not kissing, Annie was sitting on his lap, doing some weird movement I must add. Exhibi-”.

“Oh I remember that, when Jeff was teaching Annie how to ride a bike without a bike, right?”, Troy said pointing at them with a smile, then his smile faded away almost as if realizing it.

“Oh my God!”, Britta said in the middle of gaggin.

“How dare you?”, Pierce asked Jeff, “She’s my favorite. You’re not worthy of her”.

“Jeffrey, how could you? That’s a kid!”, Shirley said almost angry.

“First of all, I’m a month away from turning twenty!”, Annie let out, angry.

“Annie, I have to ask, dude. Did you learn how to ride a bike?”, Troy asked and Annie looked at him a little confussed, “Yeah, I know how to use a bike”.

“Good, I’m so sorry for thinking bad about you two”, Troy said before hugging Jeff.

“Okay, whatever. Yes, Annie and I-”, Jeff ofered his hand to Annie, she crossed her arms, he gave her a little soft look and she rolled her eyes but held his hand, “We’re dating”.

“Plot twist!”, Abed said excidetly.

“Jeffrey, she’s so young”, Shirley said, then looked at Annie, “Sweetie have you done something you’re not confortable with-”.

“God, no! Of course not, he’s not some random guy”, Annie left out angry.

“I can’t believe this, you’re just using her! Annie oh my God I know this kind of guys, when you let him get what he wants he’s gonna start ignoring your calls”, Britta said, holding Annie’s shoulders.

“Okay, first of all, can you all stop freaking out? I’m not- We’re not-... No, you know what? We’re not telling you any details about our relationship”, Jeff said.

“Do you have her underwear too?”, Troy asked and Annie let Jeff’s hand go. He looked at Troy annoyed, “Those are the kind of things you don’t say in front of someone’s girlfriend”, Jeff said and the whole group gasped, “What?”.

“You said the G word”, Britta said.

“Well yes, I told you we are dating… Right?”, Jeff looked at Annie who still seemed mad and looked away.

“Jeffrey, this is not some random girl you can play with, this is our Annie”, Shirley said.

“I’m fully aware of that, and believe me when I say that we’re trying to make this work and I think we’ve been doing a really good job”, he said, a little worried then let out a relieved smile.

“I can’t believe you. You didn’t say anything that time I kissed you last month!”, Britta said and Annie was again looking at him with big angry eyes. “What?!”, Annie said and Britta looked at her, “I didn’t know”.

“I did tell you, I told you I was dating someone”, Jeff said, “And I didn’t tell you because well you’d react like this, of course. Would you have told me if someone you hook up with has kissed you?”, Jeff looked at Annie who let out an obvious, “Yes!”.

“Okay then that was probably the right call” he said as if trying to process it.

“Do you see this, Annie? This is the kind of mess you get when you get with guys like him”, Britta said angry.

“Okay, now hold on. You talk about him as if he was some kind of weird stereotype but I can gladly assure you you got it all wrong”, Annie said now a little annoyance in her voice, being all protective of him.

“Annie, I mean I love you Jeffrey, but you’re too old for her and with that comes too many problems”, Shirley said and Jeff looked down.

“Shall I remind all of you that relationships are between two people-”, Annie tried to say.

“Are you two just hooking-”, Britta tried to say when Annie looked at her, “We are in a committed relationship with each other and we’re doing pretty good”.

“So what? You know how he is, all filled with issues and so scared of commitment”, Britta said.

“Well, I’m committed to her, does that doesn’t count?”, Jeff let out and Annie smiled at her.

“She’s too young for you, right? I mean I’m all on board with that if you like those things”, Pierce said.

“She is too young Jeffrey, she got big plans and wants a stable relationship and babies and those things, do you know what you want? She might be ready for all of those things before you”, Shirley said.

“Who says I don’t want her to get all of those things, or, well, who says I wouldn’t marry her or raise kids with her? I’m not trying to change her mind or stop her from her goals”, he honestly said and Annie held his hand softly, “We’ll meet in the middle, whenever the moment comes”. “I agree, as long as it’s with you”, Jeff said, kissing her hand softly and Shirley couldn’t help to let a moved ‘aww’.

“Actually, now that I see this, it makes sense”, Troy said, “Some kids with your eyes and your Winger charm, those can rule the world”, Annie was now resting her head on Jeff's shoulder but the both of them let out a soft smile.

“Can I be the godfather?”, Abed asked and Annie let out a little laugh, “I’m still too young, I can assure you that’s not gonna happen anytime soon”.

“If you hurt her I will kill you”, Britta said and Jeff nodded, “Wouldn’t expect anything else”.

“Can I have my panties back?”.

The group groaned and Annie let go off Jeff’s hand, smacking him on the arm. “I swear to you I forgot about those”, Jeff tried to say but Annie was already walking out of the room.

“What are you waiting for? This is the part where you go after your angry girlfriend”, Abed pointed out and Jeff smiled, “Yeah, my girlfriend”. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Epidemiology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is based on Blank4826's idea: "A one shot idea that might be interesting is the zombie episode Epidemiology, when they have the A/C turned on everyone seems to have the same feeling and memories just not complex thoughts. What I think could be cool is because of the restrictions complex thoughts Annie and Jeff end up sleeping together. What follows could be 1 of 2 outcomes, either they wake up without their memories and deal with them sleeping together which results in them confessing their feelings, or they somehow avoid having their memories wiped and Annie realizes that Jeff in fact does have feelings for her he is just suppressing or hiding them. Either would be a very interesting dynamic".
> 
> Thank you! :) Hope you like the story!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you have any idea or sugestion you can leave it in the comments and I'll try to write about it. Also, your comments and kudos are truly appreciated! :)

“Might need some help”, Britta said with a smirk to Jeff, holding her hands up, covered by her costume. Jeff opened the bathroom door quickly, looking around to see if someone saw them getting into it together, he looked at Annie who was talking with Rich, her finger curling on one of her pigtails and he felt jealous, trying not to think it was because Annie’s filtry tecniches, but because that was Rich. Too close to her.

“Hey, what are you wait-”, Britta said but Jeff had already walked away from the bathroom and walked towards Rich and Annie. “Jeff! So nice to see you again”, Rich said and Jeff groaned, “Annie I need your help with the Dean’s playlist”, he asked and Annie seemed confused, “What’s wrong with it?”.

“It’s too bad, you need to change it”, he said while holding her hand and taking her with him, Annie turned back while walking away to Rich, “I’ll be back in a minute” she said. “No worries, I’ll take care of your drink while you’re away”, Rich said with a smile and Jeff groaned after Annie’s ‘aww’.

He guided Annie to the Dean’s office, who was locked. “He doesn’t even knock, why would he lock the door now?”, he asked and Annie rolled her eyes, “Because he loves ABBA, c’mon it’s not that bad”. 

The music stopped and the Dean’s voice sounded through the speakers, “Remind Jeffrey to keep working out at the park close to the yogurt place. Such a good idea. Really good view”, Jeff saw Annie trying not to smirk and he rolled his eyes, “Seriously?”.

“What? It’s funny. I think he has a crush on you”, she said and he leaned over the wall. “Everyone I met had at least felt eighty percent attracted to me” he said with a smug face and Annie let out an “Ugh”, crossing her arms around on her chest. 

“So can I go now? I was having a pleasing conversation with Rich”. 

“We could try to open it, do you have a bobby pin?”, he asked and Annie took two out of her hair. “Only these two, use them wisely”.

Jeff kneeled and tried to pick on the lock, not really knowing what he was doing, Annie watched him for a couple of seconds until she groaned and kneeled too, taking the bobby pins from him. “You’re just messing my accessories”, she said before opening the door as if it was simple.

“How did you even-”, he tried to ask before she put the bobby pins back on her hair. “I picked on a lot of locks, it was hard to get prescriptions”, she said in a little embarrassed tone but he stood up and offered his hand to her, she stood up without taking it.

Annie walked into the Dean’s office, Jeff grabbed the ipod and clicked the button, it was locked. “Why does he need this much security?”, Jeff asked and Annie took the phone from him, blowing some hot hair to steam the phone a little bit, she looked at it and smiled, she pushed some numbers and it unlocked. Jeff looked at her speechless. 

“You might be dangerous”, he said, still looking at her abilities.

“Yeah, once you see the little finger prints you have to come up with some possible combinations, it was your birthday” she said in a teasing tone and he frowned.

“You should use your weird stalking powers for good, kiddo” he said while looking through the songs. Annie sat on the desk, just looking at her shoes, not even paying that much attention to him.

“So, Rich, huh? Why is someone like you so obsessed with him?”.

“Someone like me?”, she asked, now looking at him.

“Yeah, you’re smart, you could totally do better than that”, he said, going through the music list.

“He’s a sweet, kind and smart guy who respects me and he’s funny. What’s wrong with him?”.

“There’s no way he’s not a psychopath, people are not that nice just because Annie. He might just be trying to get into your pants”, he said a little worry in his voice.

“And what about it? I might be trying to get into his pants too”, she said and he cringed.

“He’s not good looking”.

“He’s a more put together version of yourself, is that why you’re all jealous?”, her comment took him a little bit by surprise, he blinked while processing. 

“I’m not jealous”.

“Okay, can I go back to him?”, she asked, getting off the desk.

“So you like him because he’s a better version of me?”, he asked, confused.

“Of course not, you’re perfectly you and he’s perfectly himself. But I think that’s what you think he is, so just give yourself a chance to know him better”, she said with a little smile. 

“Good luck choosing songs”, Annie said walking to the exit, Jeff wanted to say something, anything to keep her there, with him. But what could he say without telling her too much? Either he was a weird jealous friend or he was a weird dude obsessed with a woman he happened to feel too many things for.

….

After Pierce’s sickness Annie kept herself talking way more with Rich. People were starting to get anxious and weird, Jeff was trying to avoid Britta’s angry gaze. When the whole group realized it was most likely a zombie invasion they tried to room at the front door, the one the Dean had just locked. 

A bunch of groans made the group look back to the rest of their classmates now zombies. Jeff put his arm in front of Annie as if trying to cover her. He realized Rich was already doing the same, there was no time to make a big deal out of it, so he decided to do the next reasonable thing. Scream to the group: “Run” and without thinking twice leaning down a little bit to hook his arm just a little bit down her butt to lift her up and run away while holding her in his arm. 

When they were safe in the study room with the other he put her down, she tried to smooth her hair, trying to ignore the fact that she was in his arms and he had lifted as if she weighted nothing. Britta looked at Jeff with a little frown but he looked away, knowing she was probably jealous, but it was Annie, he felt this huge urge to protect her. If there was something he could to help her, he would do it. 

“Are you okay?”, Rich asked Annie who simply nodded.

“This is amazing”, Abed said to Troy who shrug, “Might be cool, man. I’m not a nerd”.

“We should give him someone as a peace offer”, Chang said.

“We’re not doing that! Some of them are okay, you see? I was bit ten minutes ago and I’m… Fiiiiiineeeee”, Britta said, slowing the words. The whole group backed off her.

“I actually agreeeeeeee wiiiiiiiithhhhhh youuuuuu”, Rich said in the same tone, next to Annie, Jeff instantly held her by the waist and pulled her close, away from Rich. 

“I think we’re gonna die!”, Shirley said.

“We need to run out of here!”, Chand said while throwing a chair to a window. When the rest of the classmates started to walk into it he again leaned down, put Annie over his shoulder and started running. “I can run by myself, you know?!”, Annie yelled at him but Jeff was too busy running away and holding her steady.

He opened the door to the school’s basement and he closed it a little harder with his free shoulder. He saw the key on the lock and turned it over to lock it. He let Annie down who looked at her with big blue scared eyes. “What about the rest?”, she asked.

“Annie I think this might be some kind of ‘everybody on their own’ situation”, he said, putting things against the door just in case.

“We have to get to the thermostat”, she said and he looked back at her, not wanting to burst her bubble. “Annie, the whole school is sick, it might be safer for us to stay here”. 

“I don’t wanna die wearing a costume”, she said getting down the basement stairs, he followed her, “If it’s any help, you look really cute. But that’s why I just wear a nice suit and call it a day”, he said trying to make her laugh.

“I just, we have so many things to do with our lives”, Annie blurter out. “And we’re gonna be okay, I promise”, he held her shoulders softly and he really wanted to believe his words.

Annie grabbed her phone and looked at it, as if wanting to make a choice, she clicked a number and put it on her ear, “Abed?”, she asked, he heard a big zombie groan from the other end of the call, Annie threw her phone as far as she could then started crying, her face now red and he held her close to calm her a little bit, he then groaned a little and moved his shoulder.

“Did I hurt you?”, she asked, wiping her tears away, he let out a small laugh. “This is the shoulder I closed the door with, not really a wise decision”. She made a little ouch face and held his shoulder softly. “Are you sure you did not somehow get bitten or something?”.

“I mean I hope not, do you see any holes on my shirt?”, he asked now worried about his shirt, he unbuttoned it to uncover his arm with a little groan and turned a little for her to inspect it. “Everything okay?”, he asked and he felt her fingers tracing little circles on his shoulder. “Yeah, just a really big bruise”, she said in a calm voice. 

“Ouch” he said but smiled when he looked at her gaze now in his face. “This sucks”, she said and he nodded, “It does”.

“How are we supposed to know what happens next if we turn out dead?” she asked him.

“What happens next about what? I mean, at least we’re going down with a friend”.

“Please don’t friendzone me during my last minutes alive”, she said annoyed and he looked at her, “Friendzone you?”. “Duh”, she simply said, not looking at him.

“Annie you don’t get it, it is way more complicated than this”.

“You friendzoning me is way more complicated than a zombie apocalypse?”.

“You’re too young, you still have such a long life ahead of you”.

“I mean, we both might die today and we didn’t try anything just because of this exact thought”, she said a little offended. He looked as if thinking about her words, “You might be right”.

“I am?... I am”, she said, not really understanding.

“I spend this time pushing you away because you’re too young for me, too good, too pretty, too everything. And then we just, it ended here, and we did not get time to be with each other and see if there really was something there, which, if you let me comment on it, I really think there it’s something here”, he said pointing between them.

“Of course there is, it’s us!” she said, a little annoyed. Jeff held her face softly and pulled her in for a kiss. She let him but broke the kiss a couple of seconds later, “what are you doing?”. “If these are really our ‘last moments’ I would very much like to spend it like this, with you. If these are our last moments, how would you want to spend them?” he said looking at her with worried eyes, she looked up at him with big doe eyes, “With you” she said almost in a whisper and kissed him back.

Suddenly Jeff felt Annie’s hands everywhere and he stopped kissing her, her lips a little swollen from their make out. He cupped her face softly with his hands and looked straight at her eyes. “Tell me if I take this too far, okay?” he asked and she bit her lip, “I think you might have a clue about what I want right now”. “Are you sure?” he asked and she nodded, placing a little kiss on his jaw, “Totally sure”.

….

Later, they were laying over the rest of the clothes and costumes. Jeff hated to cuddle, but if felt right, he liked to feel her close, finally together. Only covering with Annie’s hood. He had her arm extended over the floor so she could rest her head, tracing little patterns over her body with his free hand. Annie was quiet, he could feel her heartbeat against his chest, still beating fast, he smiled and placed a kiss on her temple. 

“Just took a literal zombie attack for us to be like this”, she said and he kissed her again, “I’m sorry for taking this long”. Jeff looked at Annie’s concerned eyes, then a little smile, “Is it getting colder?”. “It is” he answered with a smile, happy to realize someone had actually reached the thermostat. 

“Should we get dressed?” she asked, not really moving away from him. “Just give me a couple of more minutes like this”, he said, holding her close, she placed a kiss on his neck and smiled against his skin.

Apparently the day of a zombie attack had been the happiest day of his life.

….

Jeff woke up, very disoriented, his back hurted a little bit, but he felt his arm laying over a tiny frame. Before opening his eyes he remembered when he was about to get into the bathroom with Britta, but there where two things wrong there, first of all he had never stayed over with her or just sleep over, second of all, why would they be asleep on the floor?

He opened his eyes and saw brown soft hair, a little worried he looked at the red hood covering them and leaned in to see the woman’s face. He saw Annie apparetnly sleeping and instantly took his arms off her, scared. “Jesus!”, was all that he managed to say, Annie woke up instantly, putting her hands on the floor not to let herself fall now not having his arm under her head. He could tell she was a little disoriented too when she looked at him and her eyes widened with horror, “Oh my God!”. 

“What the fuck?!” he asked with the same expression, she sat on the floor and he covered his eyes, Annie covered herself with the hood, embarrassed. “What did just happen?!” she almost yelled at him. 

“I don’t know!!! Did you drug me or something?!” he asked and she looked offended, “Right because it would be really hard to convince you to get naked with me” she said in a sarcastic tone and he started dressing himself, “That’s not what I meant, it’s just, did we really? Maybe we just, you know, messed around? There’s no way we- you know, fully…” he tried to say when Annie looked under the hood and then back outside, not making eye contact with him but as if trying to seem calm, “Well there’s… stuff over here that might establish that we, well, in fact, you know” she said and he groaned.

“How, I mean, we… Annie I’ve been so careful around you, how is this even possible?”, he asked and Annie let out an offended gasp, “Care to explain? I mean I’m not happy about it either, but probably not because of the same reason as you”. She tried to get dressed again, still under the hood.

“You’re too young for me, we’ve discussed this. How did we end up doing this?”.

“How did we end up here? Is this some kind of basement?”, she said now fully clothed. He offered his hand for her to stand up and she ignored it, getting up, she was about to trip, a little weak on the knees when he held her to get her steady. She smack his hands off, “Don’t touch me”.

“I mean too late, right?”, he said crossing his arms over his chest.

“I can’t believe this”, Annie said, exhaling and putting her hands over her face.

“I knew I would probably end up feeling bad after sleeping with you, but this is a worse feeling than expected” he left out and Annie looked at him. 

“Oh I can assure you you probably really enjoyed it!”, she blurted out, mad and he nodded, “Yeah, probably, yes. That’s out of the table. I meant that I thought if we ever did it I would probably feel bad about you being you, I care about you too much to do this”.

“I can’t believe I am one of Jeff Winger’s hook ups”, Annie left out in a crying voice.

“Okay no, that’s, no”, he said putting his arm around her softly, “No, Annie. Okay if you even bring this out again I will probably ignore it, but I care about you, I like you, I am, as you can see, attracted to you but I mean it’s us, we are friends. I’ve thought about this, about us countless times but it just seemed so away because I wouldn’t dare to hurt you or make you feel used” he said and she was still covering her face.

“I cannot believe I let this happen”, she said.

“Do you dislike me that much?”, he said in a worried tone and she shook her head, “It’s just, you might’ve been the second guy I sleep with, or maybe even the first one ‘right’. My first time was not a good experience at all”. Jeff felt guilt on his chest and Annie hold his hand as if reading his thoughts, “Not that I didn’t want it or that I don’t like the idea of it being with you, but I overthink everything I do, and doing it here, just being like that with you, that’s a big deal in my mind, I’d like to even remember it”, she left out, concern in her eyes and he nodded, kissing her hand. “I’d really like to remember it, believe me”, he said stroking the back of her hand.

“What do you want to do?” he asked, looking at her softly.

“I’d like to get out of here”, she said and he felt a little disappointed but nodded.

“I mean, maybe somewhere more private, I think we might need to talk”, she said and he let out a relieved sigh, “I agree. Milady?”, he asked, offering her arm to her, she walked a little bit to hold his arms and almost tripped again, he held her again carefully. “Yeah we might definitely did it”, he said and she let out a little laugh, “Take that smug grin off your face, Winger”. “I mean if it makes you feel any better, I feel very very tired right now”, he said with a little smile, “So I bore you?”she asked, a little offended.

“God, Annie, no”, he said while wrapping his arm around her waist to help her walk to the exit.

“Here you are, guys!”, Troy said while opening the door.

“Why are you down here? Is this some kind of prank?”, Abed asked.

“We have no idea”, Annie said, a little blushed.

“Yeah, it feels like something is missing, right?”, Troy said disoriented, Jeff nodded, smiling when he felt Annie’s hand over his. 


	19. Cooperative Calligraphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is based by PercyBriel's idea: "A one shot idea: The pregnancy test actually falls from Annie's bag and is positive. the madness of the pen happens but with jeff being overprotective".
> 
> It can totally work as a sequel for the last chapter: "Epidemiology" since somethings that are said here are based on part of the other shot.
> 
> Thank you for your idea, PercyBriel!! Hope you like this chapter. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this one shot! :) Any comment or kudos are truly appreciated!

“So, are we done here? I have a date”, Jeff said, smirking. He felt a little shiver when he noticed Annie made a little disappointed frown, but tried not to think about it too much. 

“We’re good to go”, Britta said with a smile, the rest of the group walked to the exit when Annie stopped them, “So, anyone got my pen? It’s purple”. “Sorry, don’t see it”, Britta answered. Jeff could notice Annie seemed a little off, but looked away to keep walking, “I brought it here and now it’s gone, I don’t have it, so, who does?”, Annie asked again.

“Okay, we know this is an issue for Annie so, from now on we’ll be more careful with your stuff”, Shirley sweetly said and Annie spanned with a big scream. 

….

The group had been looking for Annie’s pen for minutes when Jeff stopped and looked at her, “Can we just stop this? It’s a pen”. “It’s not a pen, it’s a principle! So what now? We can just take whatever we want without any consequences? I’m eight pens down just because you all are not taking me or my stuff seriously!”.

“We take you seriously, we just think you’re overreacting”, Troy said and Annie looked at him with anger in her eyes. “Chocolate?”, Abed said while offering her one, she took it with a nood. 

“Can I talk to you?”, Jeff asked while taking her a little bit away from the group, Annie looked at him with doe eyes, a little nervous, he could tell, “Annie is this some kind of dumb excuse to make me not go to my date?”. 

She opened her mouth offended and crossed her arms over her chest, “You think I care about that? I’m not a child, Jeff, I can speak up when something’s bothering me, and that something is my pen missing, not you going on a date”, she said before walking back to the group. Now he was a little offended… 

It’s not that he wanted her to make a big deal about his love life, but it wouldn’t hurt to know that she was at least a little jealous about him going out with someone else. After all, they had discussed their relationship and had agreed that if they couldn’t really remember what had happened, it probably didn’t matter, the facts were still the same, she was too young and he was so afraid of commitment, but that last one he tried to avoid to tell her… 

He had seen the disappointment in her eyes and it had hurted like hell, but it was better for her to know it sooner than later, he was not good for her. Even though she now sounded crazy and things like this made her sound way more younger. 

“I’m sorry to go but I have to finish my homework”, Britta said and Annie let out an obvious sigh. “What’s that supposed to mean?”, Britta looked at her and Annie lifted her brows a little bit, “Since you’re in such a hurry to go, why don’t you just admit that you took my pen?”.

“I didn’t take your pen, Annie. If it’s that important to you then just have mine”, she said while offering Annie a pen.

“Actually that’s my pen”, Jeff said taking it.

“I assume you wouldn’t mind us looking into your purse, right? Just to check in case you’ve forgotten that you have my pen”, Annie said and Britta hold her purse tight.

“That’s my privacy!”, Britta said and Jeff groaned, “Just let her look into your purse, what’s going to happen?”.

“That’s how it starts!”, Britta screamed and Troy rolled his eyes, “We can all check each other's bags and that’s it. 

“Oh yes, that’s what we are going to do, we are going to check your bags!!”, Annie said and Jeff looked at Britta, “Just let me check into it”.

“Nu-uh. I don’t trust you”, Annie said and Jeff looked at her surprised. Britta spilled the inside of her purse on the table, angry and Annie went through the pile of things.

“You’re clear”, Annie said, disappointed in her voice. “Yeah, right!”, Britta started to put her things back in her bag and Troy looked at Shirley, “It’s our turn, we’ll go together”.

“I still think Annie’s behaving like a little kid but this now feels personal”, Shirley said before spilling the inside of her bag on the table next to Troy who opened his back and only got a soda out. “I travel light”, Troy said with a proud smile.

“Pierce, what you got?”, Jeff asked and Pierce let out a laugh, “I don’t use bags, I’m not a girl”.

“Is it my turn?”, Abed asked giving Jeff his backpack, Jeff spilled the inside on the table and a notebook fell open. “You’re clear”, Jeff said.

“What’s this?”, Britta asked while Shirley and Annie looked at the graphics on the notebook, “Oh that’s mi-”, Annie smacked his hand away when Abed tried to grab the notebook. “First of all I want you to know-”, he tried to say when a gasp came out of the three girls.

“Are you keeping track of our cycles?”, Shirley asked and Annie let out a cry noise, “Why would you? How could you?”. “Chocolate?”, Abed offered her and she took it with a nod, then gasped and throw it back at him.

“I just kept making you all angry and I noticed it happened more in some days so I started keeping track of that, then I realized what I was actually keeping track off. But it has helped, I mean, Annie’s on her fourth day and she’s angry and chocolate calms her, she could be so much angry by now if I didn’t-”.

“Oh you want to see how angry I am?!”, she yelled out and Jeff stood up, placing an arm between them for Annie not to come close to Abed. “Pick a side”, Annie said.

“Okay, so now we open Annie’s bag”, Troy said and Annie let out a fake laugh, “What? No, that doesn’t make any sense”.

Jeff looked at her a little suspicious, “Why not? Maybe you put it back in and you forgot about it”.

“I didn’t forget my pen in my backpack, that’s stupid”, Annie said and Troy shook his head, “Happens to the best”.

“What are you hiding, huh? Maybe you realize you actually have it with yourself all along and you realize it was too late to confess”, Britta said and Annie looked at her angry.

“You know what? This is dumb, you can all just leave”, Annie said while grabbing her backpack, Troy took it from her and throw it to Jeff who opened it and spilled the inside of it on the table. Britta looked through the couple of notebooks, accessories and pencils and grabbed a pregnancy test box open, she looked at it surprised. Jeff read the box and took a double look at it, and his face went pale. 

Troy kept looking through the pale and held the pregnancy test, before he could say something Annie took the test from his hands and the box from Britta’s. She threw them on her bag and grabbed her books, her face red.

“Annie, oh my God”, Shirley said. “Annie, are you-”, Abed tried to speak but Annie was trying so hard not to cry. “Shut up!”, she screamed while putting her things up her backpack. Jeff looked at her, still pale, speechless. “Are you? Is the-”, he tried to say and Annie snapped back at him, “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You can all just leave okay? Leave!”.

“Annie, I’m sorry, we didn’t-”, Britta said while holding her arm softly, Annie stopped putting everything on her backpack and started fully crying. “Oh, baby, no”, Shirley said while hugging her, “It’s going to be okay, love. Have you taken the test? Do you need some company?”. 

“Can I talk to you?”, Jeff said and Annie firmly shook her head, “No”. 

“Dude are we going to be uncles?”, Troy asked while Abed and him singing: “Troy and Abed being uncles”. 

“Who dared to touch you? He’s gonna hear me, he’s going to be responsible for his actions! I got a dungeon in my mansion, we can use that”, Pierce said while trying to move his wheelchair. 

“Can I?”, Britta asked Annie, she nodded and Britta looked at the test, Jeff noticed her making a worried frown and Annie crying harder, “It’s positive”, Britta said.

“That’s impossible. You can't be pregnant right now, I mean, is it Vaugh’s?”, Abed asked and Annie shook her head, “No, it’s not his, of course not”.

“Then you must’ve gotten pregnant on Halloween… Oh my God is it Rich’s?”, Abed looked at her and Jeff felt his legs weak, forcing him to sit down, his hands now in his face, his whole life through his eyes. It’s not that he didn’t plan to have kids, but not at the moment, not out of a relationship, not with such a young girl. He was messing her whole life with a dumb choice they had make. And they didn’t even remember a thing from that night.

“You’re not alone, you know that, right?”, Shirley asked and Annie nodded, she was now wiping her tears from her face, “I know, I just- I still can’t wrap my head around this”.

“Do you happen to have a boyfriend we don’t know about?”, Britta asked and Annie denied with her head, “Just a one night thing” she said almost in a whisper and Shirley almost cried. 

Jeff exhaled, still feeling dizzy but stood up, his hands on the table not to fall over it and walked slowly towards her, she looked at him and he saw her big blue eyes filling with tears again, he tilted his head a little bit as if asking ‘really?’ and she nodded softly. He let out a sigh, but nodded, getting a little bit closer and pulling her for a hug, at first she didn’t hug him back but when she felt his cheek resting a little bit over her head she couldn’t help to hold him back. 

“How are you feeling?”, he asked almost in a whisper and he answered in the same tone, “Not great, honestly”. “I get it, if you’re feeling at least twenty percent of how I am feeling right now, that’s already too much”, he heard her crying again and stoked her back softly, “No, no, no. I’m not saying that in a bad way, it’s just, it’s a new thing and well, and unexpected thing but we’re gonna figure it out, right? We’ve always been a really good team, it has to work out fine” he said, the whole group looked at them confused.

“Jeffrey, why are you talking to her as if…”, Shirley said when she saw Jeff’s and Annie gaze at her, still not letting each other go from the hug. “Please don’t tell me you two…”.

“You two?!”, Britta asked almost in a scream, “You knocked her up!?”.

Annie hid her face on Jeff’s chest and Jeff put his hand over the back of her head softly.

“Talk about a plot twist”, Abed said with a huge smile on his face.

“I mean, it’s not any of your business, but-”, Jeff tried to say when Britta snapped, “You first date Vaugh after me and then you sleep with the dude I slept with? Are you that desperate to be like me that you even get pregnant by him?!”, Annie looked at her, speechless and Britta saw Jeff’s angry gaze. 

“Don’t talk to her like that. First of all, you and me, we’re not a couple, we just hooked up from time to time”.

“What?!”, the rest of the group, including Annie said.

“And second of all, she did not get pregnant on purpose, it’s Annie, we all know the path she wanted to follow and having babies before even being allowed to drink does not match her personality at all”. Annie cried again and he hugged her softly, worried in his face.

“You need to marry the girl”, Shirley said and Jeff nodded, scared. Annie let herself off the hug and held her face, trying to calm herself. “I don’t want to marry him, I don’t even want to date him!”, she said and Jeff looked at her a little hurt. “Ouch”, he said.

“That’s not what I meant. I mean that I am not going to make him do anything for me, it’s my baby not some kind of blackmail to make him be with me and for you to think that of me, Britta, God. That’s insane”, she left out. Britta looked away, a little embarrassed.

“You could just get rid of it, you know”, Pierce said, Jeff and Annie made the same disgusted expression, he found himself holding Annie’s waist and resting his hand over her stomach to get her close to him as if trying to protect the baby. “No!”, Jeff and Annie said at the same time and Troy let out an ‘aww”, “Look at you already making the same choices”. 

“If it’s a boy can you name it Abed?”, Abed asked and Jeff shook his head, “If it’s a boy it’s going to be named Sebastian”. “Sebastian?”, Annie asked with a soft smile, he smiled back, “Yeah, well, do you like it?”. “I like it. But I want a girl”, Annie said and Jeff let out a relieved laugh, hugging her back, “The next one can be a girl”. “The next one?”, she asked, getting out of the hug. “Sorry, I didn’t think”, he said, holding her arms to keep her close.

“Aww look at you already playing house together”, Britta said in a sarcastic tone, “So what now? You guys know kids are expensive, right?”.

“I mean, I can afford it”, Jeff said and Annie nodded, “You don’t have to, I’m not trying to get anything from you, I already applied to a couple of jobs and, well, in case of an emergency I think my parents my have a soft spot for the idea of having a grandkid”.

“Nah, in case of emergency I can give my almost grandkid an allowance”, Pierce proudly said. “Can I go to the mommy and me classes too? I’d very much like that”.

“You’re not borrowing money from your parents”, Jeff said.

“I am not, I mean, unless it’s my only option. I’m not planning on getting down to it”.

“Well you certainly didn’t bother to get down to get something, am I right?”, Britta said and Shirley shook her head at Britta.

“You’re really close to not being call ‘Aunt Britta’ by our kid”, Jeff said, clearly mad. 

“And you, I know you want to do it all by yourself but I’m not going anywhere, It’s scary for the both of us but we got a pretty good example for what not to do, right?”, he held Annie’s face and she seemed as if she was about to cry, “And if you need anything or our baby needs anything, i’m here, i’m not going anywhere. You’re now forced to see me the rest of your life, isn’t that fun?”, he said in a teasing tone and she let out a small laugh, he smiled and kissed her face sofly, “I adore you. I cannot have asked for a better mother for my kid… You could’ve totally do better, but, well”. 

“I got lucky”, she said with a soft voice, hugging him and he felt his heart beating fast.

He wasn’t sure how he was not crying, but it was Annie’s moment to freak out, this was the moment for him to be her and their baby’s rock. And he meant every word he said to her, he was not going anywhere...

“So are we stop looking at Annie’s pen?”, Troy asked.

“My pen!”, Annie said letting Jeff go. The group groaned.

“Just because you’re pregnant I’ll give you back the book you lent me”, Britta said as if trying to say something nice.

“You took my book?”, Annie said in a crying tone and Jeff hold her when she started crying again.

“These are going to be veeeery long months”, Shirley said while looking at the ceiling.


	20. Geography of Global Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is based on jeffofitall's idea: "what if Jeff and Annie’s study room scene in Model UN episode happened differently? They had a long look but then they became uncomfortable with their own thoughts. What if they didn’t become uncomfy and *probably* kissed?"
> 
> Thank you! Hope you like it!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this story. If you have any comments or suggestions I'll be happy to read them at the comment section! :)

“Don’t look at me”, Annie said, laying on the couch, still covering her face with the pillow. “How could you even know I am looking at you?”, Jeff asked before crossing his arms over his chest. “I can feel your presence”, Annie left out, taking the pillow off her face and sitting on the couch, he sat next to her and let out a sigh, “Weirdo”. 

“I am sorry, I acted like a child. It’s so embarrassing".

“More embarrassing than telling people you can ‘feel their presence’?”, he asked with a smirk and she let out a small laugh.

“It’s a real thing, you know? You could walk behind me and I would definitely know it’s you… Seriously”, Annie said between a small laugh when she noticed Jeff smirking at her. “No, no, it’s okay, I believe you...”, he found Annie’s big eyes and looked away, “...kiddo”.

Annie scoffed. “You don’t have to be sorry, I pushed you to compete”, he said and she looked worried at him, “You didn’t, I basically came running to you when I felt insecure”.

“If it makes you feel better, a lot of women come to me when they’re feeling insecure” he said in a sarcastic tone and she shook her head, “No, it doesn’t”. “Yeah, I didn’t think about that one through”.

“It’s actually really normal, Annie. You felt bad so you told your friends, it’s basic human interaction”.

“No, I felt attacked so I told you, that’s the trick there, see?”, she said as if there was some big theory behind it, he tilted his head a little bit as if trying to understand, then she continued, “If I just wanted to cry about it I would’ve told anyone, but I told you because I know you have my back the way I want you to… Okay that sounds manipulative and ugly but I swear to you I’m getting there”. “Okay, continue”, he said as if trying to get an answer from her crazy decided gaze.

“You help me, you make me want to be better and be the best at anything, and also you’re kind of a safe space for me, so there’s that. I came to you because I wanted that excuse to get all crazy” she said now looking away and he couldn’t help but smile, “Care to explain a little bit more about that ‘safe space’?”.

“Well, there are certain people who I feel very protective of, the group, some other friends and whenever I’m with you all I’m in this weird state of alert in case something bad happens so I can just prevent it. And, even though I love the people I feel protective of, there are also these kind of people that I also love but I don’t know why make me feel like my guards are down and make me feel safe, as if I just know nothing bad will ever happen to me just because I’m with them, you’re one of those”, she said in a soft voice and he put a stroke of her hair behind her ear, his smile a little sweeter.

“I’m actually really glad you feel that way with me, because we happen to spend a lot of time together and you can use a break of being this little warrior who protects the whole town. Also, fun fact, I feel safe around you too, is it possible to feel protective and also protected?”.

Annie smiled, playing with her hands, he could see her blushing and he was playing softly with her hair as if having an excuse to be closer to her. “Apparently”.

“Do you want to go back?”, he asked and she cringed, making him take his hand away from her hair, she was now covering her face again with the pillow.

“Annie, you just reacted to something, we were not being adults enough, we did not take it seriously and you, well, communicate your feelings”.

“Don’t talk to me like that”, she said, taking the pillow off her face.

“Like what?”.

“Like you’re explaining something to a kid”.

“You’re not a kid, I know that. I’m just trying to make you understand that you have every right to get mad or annoyed or to snap every once in a while. We all do, that doesn’t make you childish, that doesn’t take away the fact that you’re becoming a young woman with a very strong voice who will do amazing things, I can assure you that”. 

“I really admire you, you know?”, she said and he looked at her as if she was crazy.

“What are you talking about?”.

“You’re smarter than you think, your kinder than you think and you’re also really cool. I want that”, she said with a sweet laugh and he smiled. 

“You’re smarter, kinder and cooler than me”, he said with a sweet smile and she rolled her eyes, “And I can’t give you my personality but you can have me, right?”, he said in a teasing tone, then looking away from her as if hearing his own words.

“I really like you, I really like how close we are” she said and he elbowed her arm softly, “Aww, look at you all nice to the old man who messed up your model union thing”.

“You didn’t mess it up, that was all me”, she said while smoothing her skirt, he could see her stressing out a little bit.

“Listen, when you have really strong feelings for someone. Like, how you feel about Annie Kim, or how I feel about you, the easiest way out of creepiness or danger is to treat them like a child. Just like when I tell you ‘kiddo’, is a way to let you know I care about you from a distance. I can’t keep talking down to you, you’re becoming this incredible young woman who will absolutely win at life and I have to stop treating you like a kid, it’s not fair to you and your growth. People change, friends change, and the people need more women like you. Can’t keep doing this forever, kiddo”, Jeff said while holding her chin softly. 

He saw her big blue eyes, her brows a little up in a little sad and disappointed tone, Jeff knew that whatever she did or said next will be the death of him. “Can’t we?”, she asked in a soft voice. “No, I can’t”, he said when he felt Annie leaning a little towards him, he couldn’t move, he didn’t want to move away from her. It didn’t matter if she did kiss him or not, just being with her, talk to her, look into her eyes. “Yeah, you’re right”, she softly said, still not moving, her lips parted a little bit as if expecting him, Jeff realized her hand was on his knee, they were not even taking their eyes from the other. 

He brushed his thumb over her cheekbone, a little disappointed in her answer, she leaned to his hand, still looking at her softly, as if wanting to just feel their moment. She closed her mouth as if getting the message, he was not going to kiss her. He felt his chest tight when she backed off. 

“Yeah, well, thank you, I’ll see you later”. “Yes”, he said, feeling his hands empty. Suddenly Annie held his face with a hand and kissed him quick and soft in the corner of his mouth. He closed his eyes almost like a reflex. When he opened them she was still a little close so he held her face and gave her a soft kiss on the lips without saying a word, when she walked out of the room he felt dizzy, he held the pillow she was holding before and put it in his face. 

….

After their win the group decided to go have dinner together, they walked out of the campus. He noticed Annie was walking a little bit distracted but let it slide. He usually tried to walk behind the whole group, wanting to keep whatever paze he wanted to.

He was still thinking about Annie’s words, their whole conversation. The fact that she looked at him as one of her safe spaces, their kiss, the way he could just have ripped his heart out of his chest and given it to her, anything she knew and how he was around her was way more than what he had shared with other women he had been in a relationship. Was that why people say they get to ‘marry their best friend’?

He noticed how Annie walked a little bit faster when a car passed next to the sideway they were at, moving Abed and Shirley who were closest to the street more into the sideway, letting her be on the street’s side. He smiled when he remembered her ‘protective’ self.

Jeff walked a little bit towards her and held her waist, making her move next to Shirley and Abed, more into the sideway, leaving him closest to the street. He felt butterflies when he felt Annie’s gaze on him, and a little knowing smile. After all, he was her safe space, right? That was his duty, just protect her. It was simple for him, it felt natural.

Into the restaurant Annie was really quiet, he wanted to know what she was thinking but she wasn’t really looking at his direction, just kept answering questions that the other made. He felt a little worried about her realizing he was too old for her, too lame, too creepy. Jeff tried to remember she had expressed her feelings to him, she looked like she wanted for him to kiss her. But it still didn’t make sense. 

Jeff was pretending to text someone when he saw Annie’s phone buzzing over the table, the ID: Vaugh. 

“Oooooh look who’s calling Annie”, Troy teased her and she looked at it with a confused look. “You’re not gonna answer it, right?”, Jeff asked, a little worried. “Why not?”, she looked at him for the first time over their dinner and he shrugs before Annie stood up, taking her phone with her and walking off the restaurant, he could see her outside, answering with a smile.

“Are you jealous?”, Abed asked.

“What? No, no way”, Jeff answered.

“You look jealous”, Abed added.

“It’s Annie, we already know she deserves way better than him. Also, did you all forget that he tried to make her go with him?”.

“Oh I didn’t like that, I also didn’t like we found out about it from Annie and not from you. You should’ve told us earlier!”, Shirley said.

“She would never go with him”, Abed said, Troy nodded, “She would miss us so much”.

“Also, she’s my favorite, I would have bought us tickets to go see her wherever she was”, Pierce said.

“Also, she’s really attached to Jeff, and vice versa. I’d give Jeff maybe three to four weeks before going insane. And Annie maybe three to four days to cry with regret with any of us over the phone. You have a weird dynamic that I can’t quite understand”.

“Maybe they’re their own version of Troy and Abed”, Troy said.

“Yeah, makes sense, but I wouldn’t marry you”, Abed answered.

“I would, if I have to”, Troy said, a little offended, Abed pointed at him, “So you’re Annie”.

“Speaking of, wasn’t she outside?”, Britta asked, still a little sleepy.

Jeff looked over the window, she wasn’t there. He instantly stood up from his seat.

“Maybe she just got inside and went to the bathroom, or she walked closer to the car to talk with a little bit more privacy”, Shirley said with a soft smile, but Jeff was already walking out of the restaurant.

He walked a little bit into the parking lot, away from the restaurant’s windows and saw her sitting in a bench, there was just a little dim light, she was playing with her hands, she was looking nowhere, as if being zone out.

“Hey, is everything okay?”, he asked. She jumped a little bit, scared, not even noticing he was coming towards her, she put her hand over her heart and let out a laugh, “Yeah, gosh, warn me”.

“Too jumpy for someone who ‘feels my presence’” he said in a teasing tone and sat next to her. “What’s on your mind?”.

“Vaugh is coming back”, Annie let out, looking away from him, as if she was trying to process something.

“Are those good news?”, he asked, trying not to sound rude.

“I don’t know, he asked if I wanted to go out with him when he arrives, but I don’t know”.

“Well, do you still like him?”, Jeff felt a little scared by her answer.

“I like him, he’s a good person. But, I mean, we were just hanging around, you know?”.

“You were dating”.

“Yes, because I felt alone and he was nice and sweet so I gave it a try”.

“Isn’t that how every relationship works?”, Jeff said and his smirk faded away when he saw Annie’s offended eyes at him, “No, you shouldn’t be with someone just because ‘it’s okay’ and you feel lonely”.

“What are you expecting then?”, he asked, truly interested.

“I felt way more when I kissed you that time after the dance than every kiss or moment with him. I don’t think it should work that way. You are my friend”.  _ Ouch. _

“Well, if it makes you feel better, right back at you”, he said faking a laugh, he saw Annie’s worried eyes and put his hands together to resist every urge to touch her, “I also felt a lot for you during that kiss, something different. It was weird, but it was good. I think it might be because we truly care about each other, you’re very important for me and I like to think you feel the same way about me”.

“Of course, you’re one of the people I love the most”, she said without thinking but he tried to push the thought to the back of his mind. 

“Can I ask you something?”, she nodded, “That time, when we did the conspiracy theories thing, you told me you love me”. “I remember, yes, improv”, she said with a little fake laugh.

“Do you?”.

“Do I…?”.

“Do you love me?”.

“Jeff, you’re my friend, of course I care about you”.

He let out a nervous laugh, “That’s not what I am asking, Annie”.

“I-”, she couldn’t finish her words when she let out a small laugh, standing up to go back into the dinner, “It doesn’t matter, whatever. It’s like love you, dude. You know? Bff’s, friends forever and all that stuff”, she said clearly faking a happy tone.

He still was looking at her with a serious but sweet face, she exhaled and looked at him as if begging not to make her say it out loud, “I don’t want you to walk away from me”.

“Who says I’m gonna walk away?”, he asked, now holding her arms softly. She took her eyes off him, “We should go back inside”.

“Annie, I need to know if I’m saying it back or just plain on going for it” he said, looking worried at her, her little frown softened but she held his face with her hands, he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close, “Annie, I-”. “No, don’t say it”, she said and he looked at her, a little confused. 

“It’s going to hurt even more when nothing else happens and you’re my best friend, I don’t want to mess this up”, she said, her voice breaking a little bit, “We’re not ready for this”.

Jeff could feel his heart breaking, but he knew she was right. “Do you think we’ll ever be ready?”, he asked, looking down at her. Her big blue eyes looking up at him, he could see she was about to cry. “Hopefully”. “Then, when that moment comes, I’ll be here”, he said and she hugged him. “Love you, dude”, he said and he heard a little laugh from her. “Love you, dude”, she said before letting him go, gave him a little smile and walked back inside.


	21. Contemporary Impressionists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is based on: Blank4826's idea: "For your next one shot why don’t you base it off of Contemporary Impressionists. The premise being with Jeff’s new anti-anxiety pill and his inflated ego he ends up actively pursuing Annie and confessing his feelings, this would probably take place at the study room before they start helping Abed or at the party. I think it would be interesting because normally Jeff has extreme confidence when flirting with other women but with Annie he becomes really reserved but with the medication he would be hitting on her and flirting with her actively which would lead Annie to realize he is legitimately attracted to her and iSync just more confident and hitting on others. When he finally gets off of the medication Jeff would also realize how much he’s been internalizing his feeling for her".
> 
> Thank you! Hope you like it! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've been enjoying this one shots so far! :) Your kudos and comments are truly appreciated!

“I am an exceptional narcissist, Britta”, Jeff said with an arrogant smile. He turned to Annie and winked at her, she blushed and looked away, not being able to hide a little nervous smile. 

“Your ego is the size of your forehead, that’s a problem”, Britta said and he smiled, “My forehead is amazing. You know what they said about big foreheads…”.

“What do they say about big foreheads?”, Troy asked and Shirley shook her head, “Don’t ask honey”.

“You wanna know?”, Jeff smirked at Annie who just looked at him a little confused. “She doesn’t wanna know and you don’t wanna tell her”, Shirley answered in a passive aggressive tone.

“I’m good, thank you”, Annie answered, trying not to look at him, he smirked at her and Britta punched him in the arm. “Don’t punch my biceps”, he said faking being hurt, Annie, worried looked back at him who just showed up his biceps towards her, lifting his eyebrows a little. 

“What are you even trying to do? Are you a bachelorette contestant or what?”, Britta asked. 

….

After his talk with Britta and him making the Dean almost faint from the way he looked with sunglasses, Jeff walked into the cafeteria, still sunglasses on. He saw Annie walking to a table, holding a bottle of water and a green apple. She sat on an empty table and took a book out of her backpack. 

He walked to the coffee shop and ordered two cappuccinos, smiling at the reaction of the girl who was in the register. He proceeds to walk to her, still his sunglasses on, wanting to give her a nice view of him. When she felt him stop before her she looked at him and just smiled. “Hello”, she softly said.

“Hello, Annie. This is for you”, he said, placing one of the cups in front of her, she smiled at him, “What’s it for?”. “Just for being too pretty”, he said, taking a seat next to her, she tried to move over a little bit to give him more space but he placed his hand over her knee and she stopped, looking at his hand, then again at him, not wanting to react to his touch. 

“You are really pretty, you know that?”, he asked and she looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth a little open as if trying to speak but no words were coming out of her. “Why are you so pretty? That’s not fair”, he said, his thumb now softly stroking her cheek.

“What are you talking about?”, she asked, still a little confused. “You’re not gonna tell me you don’t know you’re pretty”, he said and she shrug, “I mean I’m fine, I don’t really think that much about it”. “Ugh, that makes it worse”, he said with a frown, “You see yourself in the mirror everyday and don’t appreciate it like you should. You’re stunning, and on top of that, you’re one of the nicest persons I know, you shouldn’t be that sweet, it’s unfair for other people, Annie”, she couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re really handsome and also one of the sweetest people I know, what’s your excuse?”, she asked and he smirked at her, “That’s just charm, baby. But you’re already charming enough too”. 

“Are you feeling okay?”, she asked, a little taken back from his confidence around her. “Better than ever when I am with you”, a smug grin on his face and she felt his hand on the back of her neck, tracing little patterns that made her shiver, he couldn’t help but smile at her trying to conceal her reaction with a little neutral expression and looking away.

“Hey guys, what are we talking about?”, Abed said while sitting in front of them. “Just telling Annie that she’s really pretty”, Jeff said and Annie blushed. “Yes, she’s pretty. I can see why you think that”, Abed said and Annie let out an ‘aww’. 

“You two are good looking people”, Abed said with a little smile and Jeff smirked, “We’d have a hell of good looking babies together”, Annie let out a little nervous smile and Abed nodded, “I agree. Are you planning on having kids together or what?”. “What do you say?”, he asked to Annie and she looked at him, “Wha-”.

“Oh, coffee”, Britta said, taking Jeff’s coffee away and taking a sip from it, “What are we doing?”. “Jeff and Annie are planning on having kids together”, Abed said and Britta spit out the coffee, “What? Jeffrey I just let you alone for what? Twenty minutes? Jesus!”.

“And what? I’m just talking with her, It’s not like we’re already expecting one. Calm down”, he said taking a sip from Annie’s coffee. 

“This is like your ego, Jeff”, Britta said while grabbing Annie’s apple and throwing it softly at Jeff, he catched it and held it in front of Annie with a smirk, “It’s like that movie you like, twilight right?”. She blushed and smiled until Britta clapped to get them out of their little flirty trance.

Annie looked away and he leaned closer to whisper in her ear: “And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…”. She was trying so hard not to squeak but he catched the corners of her mouth going a little up and he smirked. “Are we quoting movies?”, Abed asked. 

Jeff didn’t realize that he revealed too much with his chosen quote, but it felt so right. 

….

After his therapist duplicated the doze, he was feeling happier than ever, stopping in front of any reflecting surface. When he walked into the party in his tuxedo, the look of all the other women made him feel as if he was the king of the world, like he could do everything he ever wanted. To get whatever and whoever he wanted, but the problem was, the only thing he wanted was to keep feeling that way, and the only one he wanted was Annie.

Every woman was around him, he kept dancing with them and he felt all of their hands groping him, he felt awkward, but he liked the compliments. The women telling him he was the most handsome of the party. 

He was in the middle of a slow dance when he saw Annie walking away in her cute costume. Jeff didn’t even bother to look back at the women he was dancing with when he went after Annie, following her into a more quiet, alone part of the garden. He saw her seating at the edge of a big fountain and just sat there, next to her. 

“It’s a weird night, right?”, he asked and she looked at him, “Yeah”, Annie simply said, not really in a good mood.

“Is something bothering you?”, Jeff asked, a little worried.

“It’s nothing, I just feel tired”.

“After this maybe you could join me, let’s say, a bubble bath?”, he let a smug look on his face and she looked at him almost offended. “What?”, he asked, not really sure why that was her reaction.

“Yes, I’d like to take a bubble bath with the man who kept dancing around with a bunch of handsy women”, she left out, crossing her arms over her chest, he couldn’t help to smile.

“So, this is about you, the most stunning woman that I’ve ever met, being jealous?”, he asked while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him, he didn’t even think when he was using his nose to softly trace her jawline. 

“Did you mix the medication with something else? Have you been drinking or something?”, she asked and he shook his head, “Nope. Just crazy about you, Milady”. 

“I don’t like you like this”, she said and he, for the first time in the day, felt stress, his ego a little smaller, “You don’t like me?”.

“I mean, I like you, you know that. I’m really obvious about that. But I like you better without medication, you don’t need that”.

“So what I’m hearing is that I am perfect?”, he asked, now looking at her in the eyes. She tilted her head a little bit, worried. He took her face on his hands softly, “Perfect is a really complex word, there’s no one perfect”, she said and he let out a small laugh, “I know this gorgeous girl with hypnotizing blue eyes who’s perfect, you might know her” he said leaning closer to her. Before she could answer his lips were on hers. 

Annie put her hands over his chest when he pulled her closer, trying to take some distance, she backed off a little bit and shook her head, “I’m not- We’re not- Not while you’re like this”.

“Like what? Sexy?”.

“With this huge ego”.

“Wanna know what they say about guys with big foreheads?”, he asked with a smirk and she let out a sweet smile at him. “Might find out about it when the effect of your pills wear off”, she said, making him let go of her.

He felt speechless, when she was about to say something else he held her arms carefully and pulled her back again, kissing her a little bit more rough. She kissed him back, again. He heard her squeak on his mouth when she felt his hands on her butt. He wasn’t even fully aware of that, so he took his hands away and stopped kissing her, she let out a big laugh, softly leaving one of her hands over his chest. 

“Annie, I like you, a lot. You have me in the palm of your hand”, he said, looking at her with honest eyes. She smiled, looking a little sad. “Let me take you on a date after this?”, he tried to get a little close and she took his face with her hand softly, he leaned on her touch, she gave him a little kiss and smiled, “If you want to, you can ask me again when you’re not taking those pills. Okay?”.

“I’m gonna miss you, overly confident Jeff”, she said, still laughing, he was now a little ashamed. “You do are very handsome, you know that?”, she said with a smirk, and he felt his heart beating fast, not a word coming from him while watching her go. 

….

The next day he was feeling worse as if he was hungover, he tried not to see any of his friends, he was specially trying to avoid Annie. He, still not sure if happy or unhappy of fully remembering their conversations, their kiss… Him getting all handsy on her… Not even taking her on a date first, like a gentleman…

Should he keep his word and ask her on a proper date now that he was not taking the pills? Should he try to make it seem like he didn’t remember?

She was still too much for him, he couldn’t really figure out how much he had been holding back with her. How much flirting and kissing and eye contact and having her close. It was too much, and it all felt completely different that his previous experiences, this was all way better just because it was her. And like that dumb twilight quote, he was in love.

He skiped the study session, but saw her after it walking to her car, he noticed he was already walking towards her. She stopped when he crossed her path and she let out a smile. “Hello, stranger. How are you feeling?”, she asked, not a single trance of sarcasm in her voice. She was just too good to him.

“I’m good, how are you?”.

“I’m good, thank you”.

“You looked really cute yesterday”.

“Thanks. You… Well that was quite a show”, he let out an ashamed laugh and she smiled at him.

“Yeah, about that, about all of that…”.

“You don’t have to say a thing, don’t worry”, Annie said and he looked at her confused. “I’m sure I have to say something”.

“Look, I know what it’s like to be on weird medications, you say things you don’t mean, you feel like you can do anything so you just push yourself to extrems just to prove yourself you can do whatever you want. It’s okay, you were just messing around not un purpose”.

“Annie that’s not what happen, I wasn’t just messing around, I just didn’t have any source of filter and I had this weird overconfidence voice that kept me going to you, which I just don’t normally do because, well, duh”.

“Because, well, duh, we are friends. I get it, it’s okay”.

“I touched your butt”, he said and she let out a small laugh.

“If it makes you feel better, the costume was so puffy I think you might have just hold 60 percent fabric, 40 percent of my butt”.

“It was a really good 40 percent then”, he nervously said with a smirk and he felt his chest warm when she smiled.

“I kissed you”, he said as if trying to make her get into some sense.

“We’ve done that a couple of times before, already”.

“Yes, but I kissed you, I really wanted to kiss you. I always want to kiss you, I just don’t do it. I didn’t think too much about it yesterday, I wanted it so I just did it and I don’t like that. I like you but I won’t like you to feel like I just used you”.

“I don’t feel that way, don’t worry”, she said and he sensed a fake tone on her voice.

“So do you still wanna go?”.

“Where?”.

“On a date, I asked you yesterday and you said to ask again when the effect wears off, so now I ask you again, with a huge amount of shame”, he said in a nervous tone and she smiled, “Are you sure? Is it what you want?”.

“I really like you and I really want you, so yeah, I would very much like to go on a date with you”.

Annie softly smiled, her cheeks a little pink shade, “Yes, okay”.

“Can I hug you?”, he asked and she nodded, “Just don’t grab my butt”, she said and he let out an embarrassing groan, hugging her carefully. 

“Do I have to quote twilight again?”, he asked and she laughed, “No, but I’m really impressed that you know quotes from that movie. How many times have you seen it did you say?”.

“Not gonna fall into that”, he said while letting her go softly, she smiled. 


	22. In which Annie's a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Abed and Annie leave to LA together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First of all, I read your comments and will write the one shot based on your ideas! :) Just wanted to post some random one first after going to keep on the one shot on the ideas that you've kindly let me in the comments. Whenever they're ready and posted i'll answer your comment letting you know the chapter title! :)
> 
> Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this very weird chapter. Any comments or kudos are truly appreciated!

Annie woke up on her thirty two birthday, “nothing special” was her first thought when she opened her eyes, noticing a big empty bed, a bunch of pillows over her. It had been like that for the past three years, the last time she had a serious boyfriend. With too much pressure over her and that much attention on every move she made, she had decided that getting involved with someone wasn’t really that worth it. They either wanted attention or just hook up, she wasn’t really on board with any of those ideas. 

She had imagined that by this time in her life, she would wake up next to a husband, maybe even being a mother, having her own family. But life changed too fast for her, after waiting for Jeff for years, not being able to really move on, after him breaking her heart from the last time, Annie joining Abed in LA and that many opportunities, her life had take a 180 turn and she found herself just navigating through it one choice at a time, not wanting to feel too overwhelmed by the big world that was basically handed to her. 

Annie remembered it too well, as much as she tried to shake the image off her mind, too scared she would never actually get over him, or the idea of him. The last time they had seen each other or talked to each other had been when Abed announced he was leaving to LA, she was waiting for an answer to an internship she had applied for.

Jeff seemed hurt, but told her she was probably going to get it. When Abed pulled her out of the group and told Annie the production in which he was going to work as an assistant had seen his last film, were she had started, and asked for her headshot, which he got when he fakes a photoshoot with her and they wanted her to audition for a role on the tv show. At first she had felt flattered, and as much as it sounded like a good opportunity, it felt so out of character from her. “Just maybe come with me to LA for a week, all expenses paid by the company, they were actually really interested in you. It would be really fun to have you there too”, Abed said with a sweet smile and what else could she do? It was just a couple of days for something she will definitely not get, she would meet LA with one of her bestfriends.

“Fine, sounds fun”, Annie said with a sweet smile. “Good”, Abed said after turning back to the group. “Annie’s leaving to LA too, with me”, he sat down and Annie saw Jeff’s almost scared face, “Excuse me, what?”, he said.

“Just for a couple of days, to see the city”, Annie said and she noticed Jeff’s pale face going back to normal, nodding. “Yeah, the production liked her in one of my films and want her to audition for one of the big roles, it’s huge”.

“What?!”, Annie and Jeff said in unison. “You didn’t mention a big role. I just assumed it’s kind of like an extra or something like that”, Annie said. “Oh no, they said you look exactly like what they imagined to the character to look like. Basically they only need to know you know how to speak and interact with people and you’re there. It will be really fun”, Abed said and she saw Jeff’s soul leaving his body. 

“Are you comfortable with nudity?”, Abed asked and Jeff stood up. “Okay, this might be something we have to talk about”, he said, feeling a little dizzy. 

“You don’t get to have a right on a woman’s body. Annie, get naked, do you”, Britta said with a warm smile. “How’s the show gonna be called, you say?”, Frankie asked Abed.

“I’m not getting naked”, Annie said to Abed, “Oh not for this, but now that you might be starting a career as an actress, some of your future roles could include nudity, you don’t have to do it, I’m just thinking ahead”, he said as if it was not a big deal.

When Annie turned to look for Jeff she noticed he was nowhere near. “Has anyone- Did he go to the bathroom or something?”, Annie asked.

“I think I saw him going out the door”, Chang said and Annie rolled her eyes.

“Give him time, too many changes. We are proud of you, go get naked”, Britta said and Annie made a frown, getting out of the bar to look for him.

When Annie walked into the study room, she saw his back and wanted too bad to hold him, to hug him, to tell him she was not going somewhere, but she knew it was a lie. She would have to move if she got the internship, just for a couple of weeks, but still. 

“Am I interrupting something?”, she asked softly and he looked back at her, sad eyes and a soft little smile at her. “Just sinking it all in”, Jeff answered, feeling too overwhelmed.

“Everything’s changing, I get it”.

“No, Annie. It’s all of it, it’s- I’m really proud of you and Abed, I am and I know you are going to make amazing things and I just thought-”, he said motioning between the two of them. She let out a breath and walked a little closer to him, holding his arms. “You thought what?”, she asked, almost needing his answer to make a choice.

“I really care about you, you’re my best friend. I’m gonna miss you”, he said and she let his arms go, backing off.

“I am not going anywhere”, she firmly said, a little offended.

“Yes you are, you’re moving away”.

“It’s just a dumb casting, I’m basically going just to get my mind off while I wait for the intership results”, she blursted out and his face changed again. “Internship?”, he asked and she made a little frown, “Well, yeah, I went to an interview for an internship for the FBI, I might not get it”.

“So, either way, you’re moving away. It makes sense, it’s okay. I mean, again, we’ll miss you”, he said, looking at her as if wanting to remember her, she felt a punch in her stomach. 

“Either way I’m coming back, the internship is eight weeks long, the casting thing might take what? A week? I’m coming back” she repeated, walking again towards him and holding his shoulders, he looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes.

“I think that, if you get either of those, you should go for it”, he said.

“I’m not-”.

“You are going to get one of those, hell, I even think you’re gonna get both and you’ll have to make a choice, pick the one that makes you happy”, he said and she couldn’t help her answer, “You make me happy, don’t make this sound like a goodbye”. He left out a hurt laugh.

“I’m not a choice, Annie. I shouldn’t be”.

“You’re not a choice, Jeff. You’re the only thing I’m sure about. You have no idea-”.

“Don’t tell me this right now, Annie, please”.

She let out a hurt laugh and tried to back up, he held her arms softly, trying to keep her close. “I tried so hard to get you out of my mind, of my heart and it hurts so much all of this”. She was about to speak when he continued, “But I somehow manage to live with the idea of you just as a friend. And, as a friend, you need to go out there, live, Annie”.

“Jeff, I don’t-”.

“You’re not going to settle here to be next to a grown man filled with issues. I am not going to do that to you”.

“Why do I feel like I love you even more than you love yourself?”, she asked, demanding an answer, he froze when he heard her ‘i love you’.

“I am trying to take things off you, if something that’s holding you back it’s me, that’s out of the question, Annie”, he said, meaning to sound a little harsh, knowing by the look on her eyes and her speechless self he was breaking her heart. He couldn’t even stand looking at her, trying not to just kiss her, hold her, even cry when he noticed the corner of her eyes filling with tears.

“Jeff-”.

“Don’t make this harder, Annie, please-” he said, letting her arms go.

“I love you”, she said, almost sounding like a demand.

“Annie, just-”.

“Jeff, if I go right now, you’re not gonna see me ever again. I can’t go through this all over again”, she said, wanting him to stop her, giving him a last warning. He shook his head and left out a sigh. “That’s not what I want, Annie. You’re my friend”, he tried to say, trying to wrap in his head a life fully without her.

“All I need to know”, she said in a sarcastic tone, her voice breaking.

Annie had left with Abed the next day, not giving him a chance to reach her. He heard she got the internship too, but, after getting the part on Abed’s show, she chose to stay in LA. It felt like a safe choice, a ‘i’m over you and doing cool things now’ decision. Mostly taken to impress him, see if he would somehow come back, he did not.

And, now, here, alone in her big house, on her birthday, she let herself imagine what would’ve happened if he had loved her too. But those thoughts quickly turn into a long lost unfulfilled dream.

“Happy Birthday”, Abed said walking into her room without knocking.

“Ugh, your key was just for emergencies, Abed”, Annie groaned into the pillow.

“This is an emergency, it’s your birthday and we got to be on set in two hours”, he said and left his laptop on her bed. “Have someone who wants to say hello to you”. She stood up, not realizing the screen.

“Happy birthday!!”, she heard and looked at the laptop. It was a zoom call with Britta, Troy and Shirley. She couldn’t help to smile big. “You guys! Oh my God!”, and now she was crying, it had been a year since the last time she saw any of them, Abed and her had been working on two movies together, they made a good team and she felt more comfortable with him as a director. 

“Happy birthday, our little star”, Shirley sweetly said. “We miss you two, guys. What are your plans for today?”, Troy asked and Abed smiled, “We got to work, but we might get dinner?”, he asked and Annie smiled. She knew Abed had something in mind, but let it slide.

After a little catch up and birthday wishes Annie took a picture of the screen, posting it on her instastories. She had gotten a little paranoid of people following her friends on social media, after all she had way over one million followers and a verified account, just like Abed. Abed didn’t post that often, and neither did she, but she felt as if sharing it. She didn’t tag the group, even though she did follow them, both in her private and her public account. Still, she wanted to keep them safe for anyone. She had already gotten too many negative comments herself, she wasn't about to fully introduce people she loved to strangers. 

“Starting my 32 with my family”, Annie had written.

Jeff saw her stories, since the last time he saw her in the studyroom he hadn’t heard from her. She had kept her promise. The only time he knew about her was when he talked to anyone from the studygroup. Abed and him had even stayed in touch, anytime he was in LA or when Abed was in Greendale they would meet up and catch up. 

She had blocked his number, his email, she had unfollowed him on social media. He didn’t blame her, but it hurted and he missed her. He had seen a couple of magazine covers, movies or shows with her and couldn’t help to smile anytime a character was too close to her own personality, warm and sweet. He wondered if she was still the same, a little worried she had changed too much, after all he had seen negative comments too. Too many paparazzi photos of her, when he was noticeably uncomfortable, even a couple when she had been fighting with an ex boyfriend or crying and he urged every bit of his body not to just get out of his apartment and go look for her.

He felt his heart racing anytime a pregnancy or new boyfriend rumor surfed out. Asking straightly to Abed if it was true or not, during all those years, Abed had trusted him when it was just a PR relationship, meaning she was fake dating someone or just a big huge rumor out of the time she had smiled to some guy taken out of context. 

Jeff wasn’t doing too bad himself. He was back at law, and now that he had bigger cases he had to travel too much, not giving him the chance to really settle down, even though he wasn’t fully sure what that meant. He had a house, he traveled, he had a job he loved, even as a hobby he kept teaching at Greendale, even though that was more with online classes. He kept his good friends, he was much more aware of his family. Willy Jr. was a good brother, even though he wanted to travel with him anytime he knew he was going somewhere new. He had been close to a couple of serious relationships, but he was sure he kept messing those around himself, not sure if he was just not ready or just if he hadn't been able to let Annie out of his head. And how could he do that if he kept seeing her everywhere? Literally. 

She seemed like she was living her best life. Too much work, being as successful as ever. He was doing some paperwork, trying to get ready to go on a sudden work trip. He saw a little notification on his screen, Annie was doing a little instalive, he clicked on it, a little curious. She was having lunch in a trailer and answering some questions, she had a sweet smile on her face and Abed had entered it a couple of times to tell her some quick updates, not really quite audible for the video, but every sentence ending with “Birthday Girl”, in a singing tone. 

Jeff saw some kind of request and clicked on it, not even knowing what it was. Annie seemed like scrolling down into the screen when her eyes widened, she mumbled out something under her breath and ended the live instantly. That was weird, he figured someone was rushing her, but pushed the thought out of his mind and kept getting ready. 

Then a second notification on his phone: ‘@AnnieEdison followed you back!’, and he was now trying to unlock his phone as fast as possible. Sometimes, when he liked her pictures, a couple of fan accounts followed him, but he ignored those. This one was her full on verified account. He was debating between sending her a message when another notification arrived: ‘@AnEdP followed you’, the account was private and it did not had a picture, but he saw Britta, Shirley, Frankie, Troy and Abed followed it, so he clicked to send a request, it instantly got accepted and he saw her, full on her, no filters, no photoshoots, just plain pictures of her, selfies, pictures with her friends. He couldn't help to smile big, scrolling down her normal photos. It was her. Annie was still Annie. 

Her last picture on her public account had been a big huge [photoshoot](http://www.elhablador.com.mx/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/Alison-Brie-Rhapsody-Magazine-01.jpg), and even though she looked stunning, the last one on her private account was way more personal and sweet, it was a picture of her holding the laptop with the zoom call of Britta, Troy and Shirley, Abed was next to her with a sweet smile. The caption: ‘Everyday I miss you. Talking to you already made my day a thousand times better. Happy Birthday to me”. 

She let him see her, again, and Jeff had to take off his jacket because it was getting hot and his mind was spinning just by the thought of her knowing he existed, again, and noticing him, again, even though how much he had disappointed her. 

_“Just a friend, just a friend, just a friend”_ , he tried to tell himself. He debated between messaging her public or her private account, but he decided that, if she followed him on her personal account, there was probably a reason, she seemed way more active there. “Happy Birthday, Annie. So glad to see you’re doing great. Proud of you, kiddo! Have a great day”, he sent, trying not to think too much about it. Then she answered back, “Thank you, Jeff. Nice to see you’re doing great too! XOXO”. 

He wanted to try to talk more with her, but he was not in a position to just try to mendle back into her life. So he focused back on his work, even though it seemed impossible. She let him back. 

….

“I saw your location on my app, are you in LA?”, Abed texted Jeff. “Where did you put on that damn thing, Abed?”.

“You’ll never know… So, I’m trying to convince Annie to go out for dinner for her birthday, wanna join us?”.

“I don’t think Annie wants to see me, I mean, you know what happened”.

“She told me about the birthday message, she had an ‘Annie’ smile on her face, and haven't seen that smile in a while. So, it was nice”.

And now he felt butterflies in his stomach and his head was spinning, and he wanted to see her, so bad, but he wouldn’t dare to mess up her day. 

“Want me to ask her?”, Abed texted and before he could text back Abed send, “I asked, she says yes and she’s now on board with the idea of going out today… Told you”.

And now he was worrying about feeling like his suit wasn’t nice enough to see her after all those years. 

….

He walked into the private restaurant, a little worried he was not going to be happy. That Abed had been lying. When the host took him to a private area, the light went on an Britta, Frankie, Shirley and Troy jumped off, “Surprise!... Ugh, it’s you”, Britta said. 

“Nice to see you too”, Jeff answered in a sarcastic tone, now relieved they were all there. “Oh Jeffrey, it’s been too long”, Shirley hugged him and he smiled. “It has been. I can’t believe you’re all here”.

“I can’t believe you are here, last time I knew you two hated each other?”, Frankie asked and Britta shook her head, “No, babe, he broke her heart”. “I mean, she got a good career as an actress out of it, so good call, Jeff”, Frankie nodded at him and Britta rolled her eyes, “What’s life without love? They could’ve had four kids by now”. “Those would be cute as fuck”, Troy said with a sweet smile when they heard some heels on their direction. “Oh they’re coming”, Troy said and everyone hid, Jeff was a little disoriented, but Britta made him lean down.

“Surprise!”, everyone yelled when [Annie](https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/race/awards-chatter-podcast-alison-brie-glow-1209888) entered the room, clearly startled by it. He knew she wasn’t that fan of surprises but her angry gaze quickly turned into a big smile and she was now full on crying. 

“You only turn thirty two once in a life!”, Britta said while hugging Annie, Annie hugged her back, clearly she missed them too.

“You only turn each year once”, Abed pointed out and made his handshake with Troy. “Troy and Abed in a party”, they said with a smile and Annie smiled at them, “God, I missed this”, she said and then her gaze focused on Jeff. “Hello”, she softly said and he smiled at her, “Happy Birthday, kiddo”, he answer in a teasing tone and she was now walking towards him, he greeted her in his arms and it felt as if he had been empty all that time she was not with him, she fit perfectly against his body. And even though her hair was different, her perfume was different, she had a more confident tone to her, it was his Annie. He could feel it in her hug. 

“Nice to see you, thank you for coming”, she said, breaking the hug, clearly a little disoriented, her head was miles away. “Thank you for having me”, he said with an honest smile. “Of course, always”, she said without thinking.

The rest of the evening had been like old times, they were laughing and eating and drinking. They were not sitting next to each other, but they were close and he could notice when she looked at him or listened to him in the middle of everyone's voices. Still, like old times, when they were still surrounded by people, there was time to be just them. 

Annie kept a proud smile when he answered about his job with a huge smile and an excited voice. He noticed Abed talked much more about their work than her, anytime the topic came out she would answer with less excitement a couple of words. He figured maybe it was too demanding, or that today she was tired and she wanted to listen about the others, it sounded more like her. 

….

After the restaurant they went to Annie’s house. It was a big house, she kept a lot of pictures of them in her living room, he smiled when he noticed that. The place was filled with laughs. Shirley stayed in one of her guest rooms. Troy and Abed were fast asleep on the couches in the living room and Britta and Frankie were in another one of the rooms. 

Jeff and Annie were talking in the garden, resting on a big patio swing, her heels were already off and she had her legs over his, talking about everything. 

“I’m really glad you’re here”, Annie said and he smiled. “I’m glad to see you”.

“... Annie i’m sorry, about-”.

“I know, don’t worry”.

“I hurt you”.

“I know”.

“I miss you, too much. If it makes you feel any better, I think I might get the worse of it. I mean, you’re living a pretty good life”, he said with a sweet smile and she was not even looking at him.

“My plan for today was to take a long bath and go to bed. I considered stopping for some sleeping pills on my way back home, but everyone will think I relapsed or something, not worth the trouble… Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate what I have and I do enjoy my work. But I feel alone on a daily basis, people get to me with big wrong reasons and it sucks. And you were my best friend and I thought you were going to be next to me forever”, she said and then laughed at her words, “Very dramatic of me. I thought you were ‘the one’, if that’s even a thing”.

He felt a sting on his chest, listening to her go against what she fully believed then. 

“I did love you, Annie. Back then, when you said-”.

“I knew you did. I just needed to listen to it from you. And it’s okay, you’re not supposed to be forced to say it. But I wanted an excuse to give it a shot. I wanted to feel that if I jumped, you were going to catch me, you know?”.

“And I did not”, he said, hurt in his voice.

“Things happen for a reason”, she softly said, as if wanting to convince herself.

“Thanks for taking me back”, he said and she was now sitting close, looking at him. “Thank you for coming back”, she said with a sweet smile and he felt like this could easily be going years ago. Her eyes on him, his breathing getting heavy, that feeling of being drawn towards her. Then he felt her soft lips on his, a little peck, he saw her big doe eyes as if expecting an answer from him, so he held her face softly and kissed her deeply.

Each kiss was deeper and rushed, as if wanting to demand all the years they spend apart, all the kisses and moments like this that could’ve happened. He broke the kiss softly when he felt Annie trying to unbutton his shirt, she groaned a little and he smiled at her disappointment. “Just wanting to help you, I’m not going anywhere”, he said while taking his shirt off and she smiled when he leaned down again and kissed her face. 

In the middle of being finally together, he looked at her eyes and couldn’t help himself, “I love you”, he said, he saw her gaze change to a softer, sweeter one and the a smile forming in her lips between soft breaths, “I love you”, she answered and he kissed her.

“Marry me”, he left out, fully aware of what he was asking and she looked up a little confused, “Marry me?”, he asked again with a soft smile. She smiled back, “Yes”. “Yes? You want to?”, he repeated, wanting to make sure he heard her right, “Yes. I do”, she said and he kissed her again, this time sweeter. Finally, he was hers and she was his, in every aspect.

….

Annie opened her eyes on her thirty fifth birthday. She groaned to an empty bed. She heard the door opening. “Biday mommy!”, she heard, getting on her elbows to see a two year old Sebastian, trying to get on the bed, she quickly got close to the edge to help him.

“Biday, mommy”, Jeff said in a teasing tone, holding a tray with breakfast. He leaned down to kiss her, she couldn’t help but smile.

“Did you make all this?”, Annie asked Sebastian who nodded proudly, taking a strawberry from her place. “He did it all by himself, I didn’t help at all”, Jeff said sitting next to her. “We have a smart kid” she said and kissed him on the cheek,“Thank you”.

“Just getting started, love. Maybe Sebastian would make lunch”, he said in a teasing tone and Sebastian laughed, throwing himself at Jeff who instantly caught him. “Careful, your mother’s here”, he said tickling Sebastian who kept laughing and smiling. Annie felt butterflies.

….

“Make a wish, Annie!”, Britta screamed. Annie was standing in front of a big cake that had fingers on the buttercream made my Sebastian, Britta and Frankie’s kids and Troy and Abed.

Jeff lit up the candle, holding on Sebastian so he wouldn’t try to grab the cake until she blew off the candle. Annie smiled at the group of friends in the yard. In her life everything changed so fast, but she felt safer than ever. She turned to see Jeff and Sebastian, Jeff smiled at her with a knowing sweet look on his face.

“Make a wish, sweety”, Shirley said and she smiled. “I already got everything that I ever wished for”, Annie answered, holding her pregnant belly with one hand, she looked at Sebastian and held his tiny hand. “What about you? Got any request?”.

“Got a wish for mommy?”, Jeff asked and Sebastian nodded, “Appe?”. “We can get you an apple, a wish needs a little bit more help”, Jeff explained to him and Sebastian smiled. “Babi girl?”, he said with a proud smile. “That’s not fair, you already know your baby sister is on the way”, Jeff tickled him and Sebastian laughed.

“Got one”, Annie said, she closed her eyes and blew off the candle. Sebastian clapped happily. “Wanna tell me?”, Jeff whispered to her temple while kissing her softly. “Just that we spent a hundred more birthdays like this” she said. “Happy birthday, my love”, Jeff said with a soft smile and Sebastian was now wanting to lean down and stick his finger to the cake. Jeff put him down and held Annie to give her a quick kiss before stopping Sebastian for pulling the cake off the table.


End file.
